


The Hunger Of A Lion

by Darksinokaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Against a Wall, Anal Beads (toy), Anything Else I do - More Tags To Be Added, Bathroom Sex, Bit Gag, Bondage, Bottom Zoro, Bullet (toy), Cock Ring (toy), Cum Fetish, Demanding Lovers, Dirty Talk, Dominance/submission, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Fetish, Fleshlight (toy), Food Play, Kitchen table sex, Light BDSM, List, Loss of Virginity without the other partner knowing, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Pre-Time Skip, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in the Aquarium bar, Spanking, The cook's perversion, Uke Zoro, Vibrating underwear (toy), Vibrator (toy), belly button piercing, essentially couch sex, foot job, role play, sanzo - Freeform, straps, very smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji has a hunger problem, which Zoro offers to help with and gets more than he bargained for. But Zoro discovers quickly that, much to his chagrin, he may like it. </p><p>And the cook discovers that he rather enjoys having his meals his way. </p><p>Now let's hope nothing gets too complicated. But when did the universe ever work that way?</p><p>Sanji/Zoro</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lion's Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I've been writing this for three weeks, mostly because I've been busy with other works and obligations *including fics*. This will be my first time trying to write something like this so I hope I did/do this all right. Anyway, this I'm hoping will be a fun exploration and enjoyable for readers and my writing, also gives me a slightly different way to explore Zoro and Sanji's personalities.
> 
> I will add more tags as it goes on, some tags are there because I know I'm going to use them while others I'm waiting on to see if or when I do them.
> 
> Anyway! I very much hope this work is enjoyed! Pushing myself a little bit in terms of content here! Though this chapter is petty tame as it's the getting started chapter. Have to adjust to the temperature first. I appreciate anyone willing to take the time to read and very much hope that this is liked! I'm quite nervous about this.
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

It had started off as a rather normal morning, well, as far as normal mornings on the Sunny went. Everyone woke up and had a breakfast that was both more nutritious and delicious than most pirates had the privilege of getting on the high seas, and then went about their usual activities. The strawhat crew was very lucky to have the cook, and it was this cook that the swordsman had noticed during breakfast was not being his normal self. He was distracted, more irritable, and distant. 

Not many realized, but Zoro was quite observant of his nakama and always noticed when something was bothering them and the cook was no exception. Around mid-morning Zoro decided he'd had enough of wondering and decided to drop in the kitchen. Normally Zoro didn't hang around the cook much and some times actively tried to ignore him, but that was because the pervy bastard seemed to seriously hate him for some reason. Zoro wasn't sure what it was, but since day one the cook liked to purposefully provoke him into fights with his verbal assaults. However, despite what most thought Zoro was actually quite caring of his nakama, and as a result wanted to see if, in the small chance he was allowed, could help the cook; Zoro expected to be told to get lost though. Zoro sometimes wondered if he was a masochist to always try and be so damn civil to the cook when he never got any civility in return. 

Zoro entered into the kitchen and was surprised to find the cook just sitting at the table, a weird, frustrated look on his face as a cigarette smoked from between his lips. Zoro leaned his swords against the wall by the door and walked in a little further. Sanji looked up at Zoro, gaze sharp as the swordsman sat down across from him and rested his arms on the table. It was silent for a few moments before Sanji finally grunted.

“What do you want? Lunch won't be ready for a while,” Sanji growled as Zoro slouched back in his chair and crossed his arms over his abs.

“You've been upset all morning,” Zoro announced and the cook twitched. “I'm sure I know your answer but I'll ask anyway. What's wrong?” 

“Nothing!” Sanji hissed and Zoro sighed, of course.

“I could help, or try to,” Zoro tried again and the cook shifted his whole position as he leaned the side of his head down in his right hand before he looked away.

“You can't,” Sanji sighed, sounding tired, but also strangely wound up at the same time. Zoro's hackles rose a little and glared. Zoro would not be so easily dismissed. 

“Try me,” Zoro challenged and a sharp fiery gaze looked to Zoro as the cook's curled brows lowered.

“You can't!” Sanji hissed again. “No on can,” Sanji muttered and Zoro perked when he caught the words. 

“Just try me. If you're embarrassed, I swear on my pride as a swordsman that I won't tell anyone,” Zoro declared and Sanji looked at him, gaze almost analytical as he looked over the planes of Zoro's stern expression. Sanji looked away and tapped the long collection of ash on his smoke stick into the ashtray. 

“Just… frustrated. Happens once in a while. But there's nothing I can do about it,” Sanji explained. “It'll go away,” Sanji sighed and Zoro frowned as he sat up and leaned his chest against the table.

“With what? You never know, I might be useful,” Zoro urged stubbornly and the cook twitched again.

“No way,” Sanji shot and Zoro growled. Why the fuck did he ever have to try and be nice to the moronic, perverted cook? Every time Zoro tried just a little gesture toward the blonde he got spat in the face!

“Just tell me!” Zoro yelled with irritation mounting.

“There's no way you'd do it even _if_ I told you! You're a man anyway!” Sanji snapped. 

“Who gives a fuck if I'm a man or not! Tell me and we'll see! I'm not a sexist ass like you that's only nice to certain groups!” Zoro yelled and the blonde bristled.

“Screw you!” Sanji hissed.

“I want to help you prick! Why is that so bad?!” Zoro growled and leaned back in his chair again. Why did the cook have to always be so difficult? Why did Zoro have to feel the need to look out for him? Zoro didn't much care if the cook was best friends with him or not, but Zoro wanted to at least get along with the perverted moron better. He was so damn tired of the fighting. The cook established their relationship the day they met, and he knew he hadn't helped but, dammit! Maybe if he could help just once, maybe the cook would stop being a dick all the time. It was quiet again for a long few moments with the sound of the galley clock ticking into the silence. Sanji shifted again, glanced at Zoro who sat unmoving, and then released an exasperated breath.

“Look… I'm sexually frustrated okay, so there's nothing _you_ can do,” Sanji sighed at last and Zoro looked to the blonde. “I've had a couple graphic dreams lately and it's starting to get to me,” Sanji declared, the sound morose. 

“Okay, I can help,” Zoro announced and Sanji jumped in his chair, shocked gaze hitting Zoro.

“How?” Sanji asked, voice catching a little in his surprise and Zoro grunted as he shifted in his seat.

“When we get to a port. I'll take you to a bar so you can pick up a woman,” Zoro offered and Sanji flushed before shaking his head. Zoro quirked a brow when Sanji pushed his spent cigarette into the ashtray.

“Won't… help me this time around,” Sanji declared. “I mean, it would some, but it will not satisfy me for very long,” Sanji explained and Zoro leaned forward in confusion.

“What? You want sex but not a woman? Did you get hit in the head?” Zoro asked, quite serious, but Sanji gave him a dirty look regardless.

“No, what I want to do… I can't do to a woman, makes me feel bad just thinking about it,” Sanji explained and Zoro's heart beat faster. Just what was going through the cook's head?

“So… some thing you want to do?” Zoro muttered to himself, going over the situation in his head. What was it? What the fuck could he want to do that would make him feel bad to do to a woman? Zoro always figured Sanji would do anything to jump inside a pretty girl, aside from anything violent. An idea dawned on the swordsman unexpectedly and Zoro grunted in the back of his throat when his heart pumped harder. Was it… something like that? What was wrong with him?! What the hell gave him that idea?! But as the tension mounted between Zoro's shoulder blades he looked to the cook and swallowed. To ease the tension between them, to try and get along, that was his motivation and Zoro was sticking to it. Besides, if the cook kept getting worse over this it could in the end be bad for him, and for the crew, and as first mate Zoro had a duty to crew and ship. If that meant taking care of the chef so that he could do his job, then it was Zoro's responsibility to make sure that the cook could do so. Even if… it was sort of weird. 

“If... you really _need_ it... you could... do it to me,” Zoro offered, body tensing. Sanji gasped and squirmed as he blushed bright red. Zoro's heart flipped in his chest in surprise and his own cheeks pinked a little. Just because Zoro was offering himself didn't necessarily mean intercourse was whatever it was Sanji wanted. Zoro truthfully had no idea what it was, but he was definitely suspicious. After all, what else could it be?

“I know I'm not a woman but I can handle just about anything. If it makes you feel better I'll let you,” Zoro finished, heart pounding faster with each sound he made to complete his statement. Sanji became twitchy in his chair, prompting the cook to light up another cigarette with slightly shaky fingers.

“You have no idea what it even is,” Sanji countered and Zoro shrugged, doing his best to retain his nonchalance. This was getting really weird, Zoro had been prepared for the cook to tell him off, kick him out of the galley after that… offer, but instead he said… that?

“So tell me and I'll know what to expect,” Zoro declared. Zoro couldn't believe what he was offering, but with the way the cook was acting it was starting to get sort of exciting, and Zoro was becoming increasingly interested to see how far it would actually go. Sanji twitched around in his seat again, cancer stick between his left hand fingers as he leaned his forehead into his right hand before running his fingers back through his hair.

“I uh… shit,” Sanji muttered, hands shaking as he slipped the cigarette into his mouth and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “It's uh… really,” Sanji's voice shook with trepidation. “Kinda uh… weird, and sort of,” Sanji's voice broke and he cleared it as his face steadily went redder and redder, which prompted Zoro to blush hotter. Zoro wasn't sure he had ever seen anyone turn as red as Sanji had become. 

“I've never fucking told anyone this but, I sorta got these… fetishes and uh,” Sanji cursed and mumbled under his breath. Zoro couldn't believe that the cook was actually talking about this with him! Let alone that this conversation was still continuing! Was Sanji actually considering doing whatever it was with him? Zoro felt with surprise, a heating and stirring in the crotch of his pants, which made Zoro shift in his seat in discomfort. Sanji suddenly jumped up onto his feet and Zoro twitched at the table as the cook gave Zoro a hard look.

“I-if we do this then you do realize it's your ass!” Sanji declared heatedly and Zoro swallowed, his hardening cock pressing against his pants. Oh shit, was he really getting turned on by this? Why did that not bother him? His ass meant that he was the girl, but for some reason the prospect was… disturbingly thrilling. Zoro held his breath for a second, his heart pounding fast in his chest. So it actually was the act of sex, but there had to be something more for Sanji to not want to do it to a woman, to feel _bad_ to do it to one.

“Fine,” Zoro finalized, voice heavier than he would have liked and the cook's cheeks darkened again. Shit, Zoro really hoped the cook hadn't picked up on his mood; that would just be humiliating. Sanji shifted on his feet and Zoro's heart surged again in his chest.

“You swear you won't ever tell anyone? Ever?” Sanji asked in uncertainty and Zoro nodded, not wanting to speak again and chance embarrassing himself. “You ever do and I _swear_ I will _kill_ you,” Sanji vowed and Zoro nodded again as heat climbed in his body; fuck, he was completely hard now. What the fuck was it?! It was driving Zoro nuts! It had the cook so fucking worked up! Was it really fucking kinky or something? Sanji took a deep breath, put out his cigarette and walked over toward Zoro, prompting the swordsman to lean over against the table again to try and hide the bulge in his pants. The cook's right hand went to Zoro's shoulder and squeezed as he leaned in against Zoro's left ear.

“If you really… let me I'll want to,” Sanji swallowed nervously, heart hammering like crazy. Fuck, was he actually going to do shit to Zoro? Was he willing to actually do that stuff with a guy just so that he could act out his fantasies? That should have been crossing the line, but he wasn't entirely sure it was too far. Sure, Sanji wanted it bad, but he hadn't thought he was desperate. Something about this… forbidden fruit Zoro was dangling was disturbingly enticing. Did the moron even realize the scope of what he was leading Sanji on about?

Fantasies ran through Sanji's mind and he steeled when he realized how fucking exciting it would be, to make Zoro moan under him, to be in control over his most frustrating and obstinate nakama. To fuck around with Zoro's body and strip away that stoic personality the swordsman always seemed so fucking fond of. Oh fuck, that was surprisingly hot, and his cock stiffened in his pants. They were always clashing, always fighting each other, and the thought of forcing Zoro to adhere to his fantasies was way more arousing than he was even sure he was comfortable with, but it was too late. His blood was rushing, heating in lust as his mind swam in desire. Sanji took a deep breath to gather his whits, he wanted to say it right, to see how Zoro responded. Zoro was blushing and he was pretty sure he recognized Zoro's bashful body language. Fuck, was Zoro gay? Sanji had no idea how to take Zoro's apparent excitement as far as thinking went, but it rubbed off on him physically, making his blood boil.

“I'll be rough with you Zoro, I'll dirty you, and I'll make damn sure you enjoy every second of it,” Sanji growled into Zoro's ear and Zoro gasped in surprise, partially from the shock of Sanji's words but also from the shot of lust that bolted through his body.

“Does that turn you on?” Sanji asked, voice low and a little awkward despite the lust that laced his words. The cook swallowed, heart flipping in his chest. He couldn't believe he was doing this! That the words were coming out of his mouth! But Sanji found he couldn't stop himself. A part of the chef wanted to resist, call it off as a joke, but with Zoro so obviously damn affected Sanji wanted to push him, wanted to give in and see how much he could get from Zoro. Sure, he was a dude, but that made it perfect! Sanji could do what he wanted and not feel guilty, he could even indulge in doing nasty things to Zoro, in being able to subdue the swordsman… if he agreed, though that didn't appear to be an issue. Sanji wasn't necessarily confident that he could deal with all the guy parts on Zoro's body, but who knew, if he was turned on enough he may not give a flying fuck.

“Does that make you hard?” Sanji breathed lowly in Zoro's ear and the shudder the cook saw made his cock throb. That was it, it was decided. Sanji was going to go for it and see just how far he got. He didn't give a fuck that Zoro was a man, he just wanted to seize what he could of this moment and steal it.

“Are you willing to submit yourself to my fantasies Zoro? To take everything I give you and beg for more?” Sanji lowered a little behind the chair and pressed closer to Zoro, hearing a restrained groan from the swordsman in his seat.

“Fuck, this is nuts,” Zoro breathed, not doing a very good job at restraining Sanji's affect on him. “And if I am?” Zoro asked, a slight hint of challenge lacing his voice. Just because he was going to let the cook do what he needed didn't mean he was just going to bend over and take it like some mindless slut… even though Zoro sort of felt like one at the moment. Zoro had never been sexually active and the strong arousal coursing through him was sort of off putting in its unfamiliarity. 

Sanji's cock twitched in lust as his dick wet against his tight pressing pants. Sanji slid his hands around Zoro and hesitated only a moment before he groped the hot bulge in the swordsman's pants, causing Zoro to tremble and twitch with a pleasured hiss of breath. Yes, this was perfect; Sanji wanted to see it, to hear it. He had to, he had to say something lewd right in Zoro's ear- he wanted Zoro to squirm.

“I'll dirty you, I'll make you filthy with cum, and then I'll clean away all the evidence,” Sanji whispered lowly into Zoro's hear. Zoro moaned, eyes hazing as his cock wet the crotch of his pants. Sanji's heart raced in a new surge of lust with a barely retrained groan. Zoro fucking liked that! “You like that? Keeping secrets? No one will know, not any of our nakama, no one will have the slightest idea what we're doing when they're backs are turned,” Sanji breathed and Zoro groaned again, head falling back with heavily flushed cheeks. 

“Pervert,” Zoro moaned and Sanji's heart tickled. Oh yes, resist. Sanji wanted Zoro to crumble.

“You'll love it,” Sanji growled. Zoro gasped when the cook squeezed his cock firmly and fluid seeped heavily into his black pants, his hands snapping down to the side of his seat in response as a low, hissed groan hit the back of his throat. Zoro always took so fucking much in a fight, was always a damn bloody mess when he walked away. Was it far fetched to think a guy who only came to life during a battle would enjoy being roughed up during sex? Zoro seemed to enjoy conflict. It always seemed to pump his blood when he encountered it. Sanji couldn't take it anymore and jumped up, hearing a confused sound from the swordsman as he quickly walked over and locked the kitchen door and before returning to Zoro. Zoro raised his head up from the back of the chair and looked up at the blonde as he stood over him.

“Let's do it, now!” Sanji hissed and Zoro's face flushed even redder as his lips fell open. Sanji walked up behind Zoro's chair again stared down at the swordsman.

“If you really don't like something just say a color,” Sanji declared and Zoro twitched before he nodded. “Just don't say green,” Sanji ordered and Zoro twisted to look up at the cook quizzically. “It just might not work because of how I associate it,” Sanji explained and Zoro blinked a second before he nodded. Zoro had no idea why, but he wasn't going to push for an answer, not now anyway.

“Stand up,” Sanji ordered and Zoro felt an irrational desire to resist, like he always did when the cook ordered him around, but Sanji remedied the problem quickly. The cook's foot hit the bottom of the chair and Zoro jumped to his feet when it jerked hard from where it was rooted to the floor. Fuck it almost felt like the cook could have broken it! Zoro's eyes were blown open wide, his heart pumping fast in his surprise when a hand gripped the back of his head. Zoro grunted when a force he wasn't expecting suddenly pushed him down. Zoro grunted again when his body bent and head hit the table with a thud and grit his teeth. Zoro's hands hit the table with a loud thunk and the swordsman growled dangerously when the cook pressed up against his inert form. Zoro's breath froze in his lungs when he felt the cook press against him and grind his rigid cock against his ass with a breathy groan, which shot a heavy shock of excitement through his system.

“I'm gonna make you cum,” Sanji growled and a new tremor of lust shot through Zoro, his cock twitching in his pants with an aching want. Fuck, was this what the cook wanted to do? Zoro could understand if it was, for a guy that could never hurt or do anything he felt was demeaning to a woman. Shit, Zoro hadn't thought it would be quite like this, but he was determined to see it through. Sanji gave him the ability to stop him if things should go to far, but Zoro wanted to see just how much he could handle, to push whatever limits he could with this surprising, new situation; this shocking new side of the cook. 

Zoro grunted when Sanji moved from him a second, grabbed his hands and pressed them to his back. Zoro cast a strained glance over his shoulder to try and see what the hell the cook was doing to catch the sight of the of the cook's tie slipping from around his neck. The cook grabbed Zoro at both wrists with one hand and wrapped the tie around his wrists firmly before tying the strip together. Zoro grunted, heart jumping in his chest when the cook gave the hold an experimental tug before letting out a satisfied hum. Sanji let Zoro's wrists fall to his back and Zoro heaved in a deep breath as he lied his head down on the table. The cook's hands returned and slid to Zoro's hips before sliding forward to the front of his pants. Zoro's cock throbbed in anticipation, trapped within the confines of his usually loose pants.

Zoro's heart pounded with the heat pooling in his gut as the cook jerked his pants open before grabbing them and pulling on them. Zoro groaned when his dewy headed cock was exposed under the table with a bounce and his hips twitched. A shiver ran up Zoro's spine, spidering across his body as his pants went down, exposing his bare ass to the cook behind him, and for some reason it only made his cock throb more. With pants pooled around Zoro's ankles, Sanji's hands came back up and Zoro's muscles tensed when the warm hands slid around the base of his cock and Zoro shivered. A jolt zipped through the swordsman when the cook gave his flushed cock one firm stroke and a groan broke unexpectedly from the back of Zoro's throat in pleasured appreciation. Zoro cursed, a heavy blush coming to his cheeks when he heard Sanji chuckle behind him. Sanji leaned in close against Zoro, breath fanning Zoro's left ear which caused another spidering shiver across Zoro's body.

“Feels good doesn't it?” Sanji breathed and Zoro groaned when the cook ran his thumb over the wet, exposed red head of his cock. “I'm going to jerk you off,” Sanji growled and Zoro groaned as the cook's fist started to slide up and down his cock at a fast pace. Zoro gasped and groaned, hips twitching as the cook jacked him off and ground his hard cock against his ass again with a pleased moan. “I want you cum Zoro!” Sanji hissed lasciviously and Zoro gasped, the twisting heat in his gut exploding from him as cum shot from his cock and splattered over the floor under the table Zoro was still bent over. Sanji groaned, breath puffing fast as he jerked from Zoro and started to yank his belt open.

“I'm going to shove my cock in your ass,” Sanji declared strongly as Zoro looked over his shoulder to see the wet bulge in the cook's pants as the belt was thrown away and the cook tore his pants open. Sanji's hard cock released with a demanding flourish and Zoro's heart jumped as he beheld a very surprising fact about the skinny blonde. He was big, bigger than Zoro and damn did it look thick. Zoro swallowed in nervousness as the cook grabbed his cock and walked briskly into the kitchen. The sound of a cabinet opened and closed before the cook walked back with a bottle of oil before he stood at Zoro's backside.

“I can't wait anymore, I'm going to start now,” Sanji declared with a voice heavy in lust as the cap came off the bottle urgently and he made sure to generously cover his straining cock. Setting the bottle on the table Sanji grabbed Zoro's hips and jerked them up roughly, tearing a grunt from Zoro when he nudged the swordsman's legs apart. 

“I don't know much of anything in what to do with a guy so you're just going to have to deal with whatever comes,” Sanji informed and Zoro nodded against the table as he took deep measured breaths, trying to mentally and physically prepare himself. 

“Me neither,” Zoro grunted and Sanji nodded.

“All right then, so we're in the same boat,” Sanji declared as he looked down at what he was doing.

Zoro grit his teeth. Shit, he was going to get fucked, the cook was going to spear him open with his fucking dick. Why was that so fucking exciting? Zoro tensed a second when the cook's wet headed cock pressed in between the cheeks of his ass and against the hole that Zoro was doing his best to relax.

“I'm going in,” Sanji announced. Zoro took in a deep breath when the head of the cock against his hole pushed against the muscles hard and forced them apart. Zoro's breath caught and he jerked, hands slamming into his back with the brutal intrusion as the cook sucked in a sharp breath. Sanji continued to push inside Zoro, spreading the swordsman's asshole open wide on his cock as he pushed inside deeper. Zoro cursed under his shaky breath, his heart clambering in his chest as the cook moaned behind him. 

“Oh fuck Zoro, you're taking it all in,” Sanji moaned and Zoro felt a surprising twinge if lust birth itself in his gut despite the burning pain of his ass being torn open. “I actually didn't think you'd let me get this far,” Sanji groaned breathlessly and Zoro gasped when Sanji's cock slid in against something and Zoro shouted in surprise, hips jerking roughly against the side of the table. Sanji hissed and grabbed Zoro's hips tighter, fingers digging into flesh as Sanji continued to push in – almost there. 

“You can't tell me to stop now! I'm too far already!” Sanji snapped in a breathless groan and Zoro moaned, body twitching with a want for more, for that spot to be rubbed harder than it already was. Sanji pushed in up to his balls and groaned when he came to a stop and leaned over Zoro's heaving back, the white material of Zoro's shirt sticking to his sweaty skin.

“Fuck, Zoro, you're really tight,” Sanji moaned throatily and Zoro groaned. After a moment Sanji drew his hips back and Zoro's abused hole trembled as the cook's slicked cock slid back out till just the head remained before Sanji thrust, pushing his cock back in through the tight hole firmly. Zoro gasped, his cock twitching with renewing life when that spot was rubbed again with more friction.

“Fuck!” Zoro hissed and Sanji groaned as his hips drew back and then forward again, ramming his cock inside Zoro as he started up a rough and fast pace that crushed Zoro's body's against the table. Zoro squirmed under the cook, wrists twisting in his binds as the cook rubbed his cock in his splayed hole fast and hard, rubbing against that spot that had Zoro wheezing and moaning against the table as his cock stood up, flushed and wet under the table.

“Harder!” Zoro shouted and Sanji gasped, sitting back and holding Zoro's hips firmly in place as he rut harder against Zoro, rubbing inside the swollen ring of muscles with a vicious vigor and Zoro loved every thrust of it. Zoro's fingers twisted and his body twitched on the table, wanting to do more but finding himself rather stuck. He could use his legs but Sanji had them spread kind of far and it would be hard to do anything with the cook ramming his cock into his ass.

“More!” Zoro gasped brokenly with pleasure as his cock started to leak heavy from each hard rub.

“Oh fuck! I'll give you more!” Sanji breathed as he jerked Zoro's hips up higher and adjusted his position. Zoro moaned loudly when Sanji thrust in deep and hard, Zoro's cock releasing a brief shot of pre-cum which tore a hard jerk from the swordsman's body and a hiss.

“Fuck! I'm going to cum again!” Zoro rasped and Sanji hissed sharply as his hips jerked erratically, his own approaching orgasm fueling his movements.

“Then cum! Get it everywhere you filthy harlot!” Sanji hissed and Zoro gasped, shocked and enraged by such words, but at the same time so turned on it was shameful. Zoro's orgasm crushed into his body hard and he shot cum heavy from his cock, hitting the underside of the table and splattering over his previous ejaculate on the floor. 

“I'm going to cum in you Zoro, I'm going to fucking coat your insides white!” Sanji snarled and Zoro moaned loudly as a shudder hit his body. Sanji leaned against Zoro's bent back, rutting with mindless vigor until his own orgasm punched into him and he came hard, cum shooting up into Zoro's clenching hole with a heavy rush. Sanji's hips bumped against Zoro's ass for a few seconds as he milked himself of every last bit of ejaculate before he came to a halt over Zoro. After a few moments of heavy breathing and pounding hearts Sanji sagged onto Zoro, where he remained still a moment longer before placing a few kisses to the back of Zoro's clothed shoulder and working his tie off. 

Sanji detached himself from Zoro, groaning when he slid his wet, soft cock out of the swordsman's swollen hole and crouched down behind Zoro's overtaxed, quivering body. Sanji grabbed the cheeks of Zoro's ass and Zoro grunted before Sanji spread his cheeks open. Zoro's eyes flew open in surprise and he jerked up on the table to look down behind him only for Sanji to swat his ass.

“Just lay back down a second, I want to take a look,” Sanji ordered and Zoro growled but did as he was told with a flushed face. What was the point of _looking_ at him there?! Zoro twitched, uncomfortable with the blonde's scrutiny of the asshole he'd just fucked.

“Yeah… uh, you're bleeding,” Sanji announced and Zoro grunted.

“Really?” Zoro asked and Sanji sighed as he stood and tucked himself back into his pants, cursing under his breath. Zoro stood up, a twinge hitting him in the ass when he did so. Sanji crouched down, grabbed Zoro's pants just as the swordsman was about to and slid them back up Zoro's legs. Zoro flushed as he took the reigns when his pants were up and tucked himself in before closing his pants up.

“Uh, what should we do?” Zoro asked awkwardly, his cheeks still red as he looked around. Zoro was becoming more awkward every second that ticked by now that the passion was cooling. Sanji lit up a cigarette and took a puff.

“You should shower and be careful of your ass, I'll clean up the mess,” Sanji declared and Zoro chanced a look at the blonde. Zoro was honestly afraid of what kind of look he was going to get, how Sanji was going to act. Was he going to gloat now that it was over? Lord it over him? Sanji walked up to Zoro and patted his shoulder before giving the swordsman a grin.

“Clean yourself up and I'll clean up in here. You're injured, so relax a little,” Sanji declared, trying to sound nonchalant and cool. Sanji didn't want to let it be known to Zoro that he felt bad about ripping his ass with his cock. Zoro grunted, not entirely willing to just dump everything on the cook and take the position of some kind of fragile person, but when he took a step he felt that twinge of pain in his ass again. It wasn't like he couldn't handle it, Zoro could easily deal with it, but why not take the rare chance of the cook being nice? Zoro… wasn't sure he had ever had the cook be nice to him before. Did he feel bad that his ass was bleeding?

“You sure?” Zoro asked again, quirking a brow up at the blonde.

“Yeah. I've got things in here. This is my kitchen, if I want to clean it by myself I will,” Sanji declared stubbornly and Zoro paused a moment, staring at the blonde as he walked into the kitchen area with the bottle of oil. He was acting rather nonchalant considering what they'd just done. Zoro wondered if it was done, if the cook didn't need him anymore. In some ways that felt sort of disappointing though. Zoro's cheeks flushed some and he cursed himself. What the fuck was he thinking?! He'd just played the role of the woman! And to the cook! But… at least the cook was being civil for once. Maybe if Zoro just did as the cook asked and let him take care of things he would keep that up. That had been Zoro's primary intention after all.

“Okay then,” Zoro declared as he turned slowly from the blonde while he put the oil away. Zoro's heart fluttered in his chest nervously as he slowly made his way to his swords by the door, doing his best to keep a limp out of his step. Zoro grabbed his swords and slid them into place at his side before unlocking the door and stepping out. The door closed softly behind him, leaving the cook to his devices while Zoro tried to carefully make his way to the bathroom while hoping to God no one, especially Luffy, decided to bug him on his way. Zoro just couldn't have his immature captain hanging on him at the moment.


	2. The Tiger's Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro still have a lot of things to work out, and even still there is friction. But hey, hot sex solves everything right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Second chapter! I really hope I did all right! Some parts of this just felt awkward, but that may just be me. Sanji gets to use some toys on Zoro this time around.
> 
> I very much hope that this chapter turned out all right! Thank you SO much to everyone that has left comments and kudos! It really does mean a lot! Thank you so much! I very much hope that this chapter is enjoyed! And that I handled things decently.
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Sanji sat in his kitchen, mulling over his situation. He had fucked… a guy… and it had been Zoro, Zoro! And not only had he hurt him, but Sanji had been too awkward afterword to do what he should have done. He should have done more to help Zoro, even if the idiot tried to deny him. It was only proper. If things were to continue at all Sanji was going to have to make peace with the decisions he'd made. This thing with Zoro was going to continue, Sanji wanted it to, and he was going to have to accept that Zoro apparently had what it took to get him excited. Maybe it was because Zoro was so damn willing, or maybe Sanji really was as big of a pervert as everyone claimed he was. 

They would be docking soon at a new island and Sanji was going to do a little information gathering while he went out to restock. Hopefully it would benefit them both, Zoro especially. Sanji did not want a repeat of their last time together, mostly because there was no way he could keep injuring the swordsman and expect him to be able to do what he needed to should they get into a battle… which was frequent. Besides, Sanji was nothing if not thorough, Sanji hated doing things half-assed. The cook would make sure that he did things properly, which required him to learn a thing or two… about sex with men. He still cringed a little at the thought, but it was reality; and really, Zoro was far too exciting to bother with getting squeamish over. Especially if he really let the cook do what he wanted… and demanded for it again. The memory brought a shudder of arousal through the cook's body and Sanji swallowed nervously before he took a deep breath to calm himself before he got hard.

Sanji jumped in his seat when the door opened and Zoro slowly entered, appearing almost hesitant to step into Sanji's space. The cook froze and Zoro paused in the doorway a moment, eyes locked in each others gaze. Their gazes lingered, trapped for a long moment before Zoro's cheeks pinked and he tore his eyes away awkwardly.

“Need anything?” Sanji asked, voice a little rough with the tension building in his chest. Sanji had not been alone with Zoro… in the galley especially since that time. Zoro ran his fingers through his hair and nodded.

“Just some water, it's hot out,” Zoro muttered but Sanji caught his words and stood. Sanji filled a glass with water before walking over and handing it to the swordsman. Zoro stared, looking awkward as he took the glass and walked passed the chef to sit at the table, appearing to consciously bypass the chair he had sat in two days before. At least Zoro wasn't limping anymore, which was good. Out of guilt and wanting to show some thought for Zoro, Sanji had gone a little out of his way to be nicer to the idiot the last couple days, but he had been making things difficult. Zoro was still acting weird about it, which just made Sanji feel and act weird in return. Sanji had attempted to speak with Zoro more than once about what had happened, but Zoro appeared to be doing his best to avoid Sanji, which just made the cook worry more. Had he done something wrong perhaps?

Sanji sat in his seat and looked at Zoro, watched him drink his water, and noticed that Zoro looked tense at the table. Sanji shifted in his seat and swallowed before speaking, but Zoro cut him off.

“What's going to happen now?” Zoro asked, voice a little tight. Sanji's heart jumped and he leaned forward in his chair, crossing his arms on the table.

“I've been wanting to ask you that. You… okay now?” Sanji asked and Zoro's cheeks pinked. Zoro grunted and set his glass down.

“Fine,” Zoro informed and Sanji's shoulders relaxed just a little.

“You… okay with what we did?” Sanji asked and Zoro gave the cook a careful look.

“Are you?” Zoro asked and Sanji felt blood rise to his cheeks before he cleared his throat.

“Yeah, actually. But, I want to make sure _you're_ okay. I mean, this affects you the most,” Sanji explained carefully and Zoro rested an arm on the table.

“Fine… I suppose. It was pretty embarrassing,” Zoro muttered the last part but Sanji heard and his heart fluttered in his chest.

“Well that kind of stuff can be, but you shouldn't let it get to you. I mean, if you like it there's really nothing you should be embarrassed about,” Sanji twitched and ran his fingers through the right side of his bangs. Was he even explaining this properly?

“What about you? Must have been shocking… I mean, I didn't know that I… fuck,” Zoro sighed and Sanji frowned. This was why he should have done more. It seemed that Zoro was ashamed of how he had behaved. So how to fix it?

“Zoro, trust me, there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Sex is a deeply personal thing so I can understand being a little embarrassed, but you shouldn't if you are with someone who enjoys the way you do things. You were,” Sanji flushed a little darker, “really sexy,” Sanji announced and Zoro's face darkened further. 

“If you really don't like it... we can stop,” Sanji offered and Zoro twitched at the hesitant sound in the cook's voice.

“No,” Zoro announced and Sanji's heart leaped into his throat. Sanji watched the way Zoro's eyes met his even as his face went redder. “I… don't want to. I want to see this thing through, I want to see how far I can take it,” Zoro informed and Sanji felt his chest bubble with glee. So things weren't over?! That was fucking awesome! Sanji beamed then and Zoro twitched, face flushing even darker before he quickly averted his eyes. 

Sanji stood from his chair and Zoro looked up quickly at the cook as he rounded the table. Zoro's heart raced as the cook leaned a hand down on the table and grabbed Zoro's jaw with a crooked grin. Zoro's cheeks were still blushed as he stared up at the blonde, heart pounding harder as the blonde leaned in and captured his lips. Zoro's muscles twitched as he sat still, breath caught in his throat a moment as the cook licked at his lips. Zoro shyly parted his lips and Sanji angled his head as he greedily thrust his tongue into Zoro's mouth. Sanji groaned appreciatively when Zoro pressed his tongue against his and their two tongues slipped together with increasing fervor. 

Zoro clicked his teeth against Sanji's a couple times, and each time Sanji was amused to hear Zoro grunt or growl at himself as he tried to work his mouth against the cook's with an awkwardness. The kiss was sloppy, mostly on Zoro's part as saliva smeared around their mouths. Sanji's blood heated and his heart thrummed as he raised his hands into Zoro's hair and ran his fingers through it, it was surprisingly soft despite the way it looked. Sanji pulled from Zoro's lips, taking in deep breaths and swallowing down the exchanged spit as he stared down at Zoro who also sat still, recovering as well. The fingers of Sanji's left hand remained in Zoro's hair, massaging the scalp lightly which drew a pleasured sigh from the swordsman.

“Enjoy that?” Sanji asked and Zoro grunted as he looked away.

“Don't ask that, idiot,” Zoro grunted and Sanji grinned wider as he moved from Zoro and walked into the kitchen.

“So you open to anything tonight?” Sanji asked and Zoro looked down at the table a moment, cheeks still red.

“Sure,” Zoro grunted as he stood. Grabbing his cup, Zoro downed the last of the water and walked into the kitchen to put the cup in the sink. Sanji opened the fridge to grab what he had prepared beforehand for lunch, grinning from ear to ear.

“Stop grinning so much, ero-cook,” Zoro grumbled and Sanji felt like his grin couldn't get bigger as Zoro turned and left out the galley door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zoro couldn't have been more awkward. That… morning had been so much more than he had believed would happen, but what was worse was the fact that he liked it. Zoro had not known that such a part of himself existed. To think something that should have been degrading had so thoroughly excited the swordsman was off putting. 

Zoro didn't want to admit it out loud, but his talk with the cook had been reassuring. As long as the cook saw nothing to be ashamed of, Zoro would not allow himself to be engrossed with such thoughts and feelings. It would have been nice if it hadn't taken days before Zoro's feathers were smoothed, and that was his fault. Zoro had been too embarrassed to face the cook immediately after, and when his passions had cooled Zoro had reflected more on the event… and had psyched himself out as a result. But as long as Sanji saw it as exciting, Zoro didn't mind one bit being fucked like that… or whatever else the pervy chef had in mind… tonight apparently. Zoro wondered what was going to happen, and if it would be as mentally trying as the previous. He sort of hoped it was.

Zoro sat, leaned against the side rail of the Sunny with his legs stretched out and arms linked loosely over his stomach. Zoro's swords were right near him as the swordsman dozed, head down.

“Oi,” Sanji called and Zoro twitched awake before he looked up at the blonde. Sanji leaned on the rail, looking over the docks as he smoked.

“I know we're both new to this whole thing, but I was curious if there was… you know.” Sanji turned to Zoro and crouched down to whisper secretively. There was no one on the ship, but the cook was being overly cautious it seemed. “Anything you know you like?” Sanji asked carefully and Zoro stared at the blonde. After a moment Zoro looked away and shrugged.

“Dunno. I guess last time was fun,” Zoro declared as his cheeks pinked despite his attempt to seem nonchalant. 

“Uh, that's good. Not what I meant though. I mean, anything _else_ you know you like,” Sanji emphasized and Zoro shrugged again.

“I don't know,” Zoro answered and Sanji gave an annoyed sound.

“Seriously?! _Nothing_ you liked from previous experiences?!” Sanji asked and Zoro looked up at the blonde, color darkening his cheeks further with realization.

“You were my first,” Zoro informed and Sanji gave an irritated growl.

“I _know_ that! You were mine! I-

“No, cook. You were my _first_ ,” Zoro cut in and Sanji paused for a long moment before his eyes popped open wide, his lips parted and almost dropped his cigarette. Sanji's face bloomed bright red before he took his smoke stick with his left hand and cupped his face with the other. Sanji sank down next to Zoro with a mournful groan.

“Cook?” Zoro asked with a touch of worry and Sanji sucked in a loud hiss of breath.

“How could you not tell me?!” Sanji snapped as he tore his hand free. The cook turned a sharp glare to Zoro who glared back at such an unjust reaction.

“I did! You said you'd never done it with a guy and I agreed!” Zoro growled and Sanji hissed in anger.

“That was not clear at all! I thought you just meant guys! Not a declaration of virginity!” Sanji snapped and Zoro bristled. 

“I don't see why you're so pissed! I answered you! Not my fault you misunderstood!” Zoro shot back and both bared teeth at one another.

“You're such an idiot! Fucking moss brain!” Sanji yelled and Zoro's muscles tensed with a growing urge to throttle the cook.

“Why is it such a big deal?!” Zoro snapped and Sanji gave a pained groan, the sound acute. 

“I would have fucking done things differently! Fuck! It was your first time! Oh fuck! I… _fuck!_ ” Sanji jumped to his feet, absolutely fuming.

“I should have known! Geeze! Just the way you kissed this morning should have spoke volumes!” Sanji barked and anger spurred Zoro to his feet.

“What the hell does that mean?! What does kissing have to do with anything?!” Zoro growled.

“You have no experience! Your kiss was clumsy and sloppy!” Sanji hissed as he stuck his cigarette back into his mouth. Zoro's anger spiked as his face flushed in humiliation.

“Screw you! Stupid cook!” Zoro snarled. Tensions rapidly built and both knew they were about to come to blows. Sanji took a step back and groaned as he cupped the sides of his head, biting down on his cigarette. 

“This changes everything,” Sanji groaned. Zoro glared at the blonde, muscles still tense. As the moment passed however, Zoro's muscles loosened and his anger cooled while he watched the blonde. The cook seemed seriously upset about this.

“Is it really such a big deal?” Zoro asked. Sanji shot him a sharp look.

“Yes! Loss of virginity is a huge fucking deal!” Sanji growled as he lowered his hands. The blonde took a deep puff on his cancer stick before releasing a large cloud of smoke in a tired sigh.

“Everyone has their own perceptions and rules about sex, I get that. But I have my own morals about it too. Seriously, I feel like a fucking jackass right now,” Sanji moaned. Zoro frowned and crossed his arms over his stomach. Zoro hadn't realized how serious his virginity issue could be. A twinge of guilt birthed itself in Zoro's chest as he watched Sanji mutter under his breath and turn his back to him. Had he fucked up big time? They're relationship had always been volatile and this… thing that they had decided to do was far from stable. Was the cook going to decide he hated Zoro again?

“Do you,” Zoro paused with a frown and Sanji turned to look at him. “Want to stop then?” Zoro asked, voice uncertain. Sanji gaped a moment before he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and looked down at his feet. 

“Do you?” Sanji asked, voice and expression despondent. Zoro flushed hotter as his heart pulsed faster. Was the fact that the cook suddenly seemed bummed after Zoro's question mean he hadn't completely fucked things up? Did that mean that he wanted to continue despite being so upset by Zoro's carelessness? Zoro didn't want to stop. As clumsy and awkward as Zoro felt about sex, he wanted to keep going. Perhaps after a bit he could feel as confident about sex as he did about his swordsmanship. But in order to do that, things had to continue. 

“No,” Zoro answered, heart jumping when he did so. Sanji nodded.

“Good,” Sanji grunted and Zoro felt his face positively burn. Shit, this was awkward. Sanji turned from Zoro again, now completely calm. 

“I'm going to go supply shop. Won't be back for a while,” Sanji declared with an eerie calm. Was the cook going to drop it? Just like that? Zoro watched Sanji as he walked to the galley door and disappeared inside, probably to get his gear since he shopped so heavy.

Zoro grunted and sat back down, brooding some as he sat still. At least that conflict had been resolved without coming to blows. Though all of it had apparently been his fault. The cook must have had some rules he abode by when it came to sex and how he thought he should behave in certain situations. Apparently the cook thought a virgin should be treated differently for whatever reason Zoro could not fathom. Maybe it was a thing that had to do with women, since that was what he was used to. Zoro heaved a sigh and wondered if there was anything he could do to make it up to the cook.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sanji came back later than Zoro had expected. His pack was nearly splitting open it was so stuffed, and when the cook jumped up onto the rail of the Sunny, he had a whole arsenal of bags in both hands. Zoro watched the blonde as he stepped down onto the floor.

“Ran into the others when I was in town,” Sanji declared and Zoro grunted his acknowledgment of the cook's words. “They want to eat as some guy's house. They met the owner today in town. He apparently got Luffy's friendship stamp of approval and he got all excited about the food offered,” Sanji explained. Zoro stood and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Is that bad?” Zoro asked and the cook shrugged.

“No, it's nice to have a break from cooking once in a while. Once I'm done putting everything away we'll head on over,” Sanji informed and Zoro nodded.

“All right,” Zoro stated and the cook nodded in return before walking up to the galley and letting his pack touch the ground. The cook went into the galley to put his bags away and Zoro looked out at the town. So they were going to be going to some guy's house the swordsman had never met huh? Zoro hated getting stuck on ship watch so often, but everyone always complained when he went out for walks. 

“Oi! Marimo! If you help this will get done a lot faster!” Sanji called from inside the galley. Zoro looked to the open doorway and blinked in surprise. The cook? Asking him to help put away groceries? Sanji never asked him to do anything in his kitchen, Zoro always assumed it was because he couldn't stand to have Zoro around his precious things… or that he couldn't stand having Zoro around him when not absolutely necessary. Zoro grabbed his swords and slid them into place at his side before he walked to the galley. It was strange, the cook hated him so damn much, but now… things were different. Zoro wondered if it was really all just because of the sex. 

“Oi! Grab something out of the pack, lazy swordsman!” Sanji ordered and Zoro grumbled against the remark even as he did what he was told.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was late. Zoro was a little drunk, but hardly enough to be of any consequence. The cook was leading him back to the Sunny, leaving everyone behind with some reason Zoro hadn't fully heard over the flamboyant ruckus of their nakama. Zoro was a little irritated with his loss of access to boundless amounts alcohol, but had decided to humor the cook and leave with him. Sanji led Zoro onto the Sunny and wordlessly walked into the aquarium bar. Zoro followed after the cook and curiously into the dim bar whose illumination was the glowing of the fish tanks that filled out the far curved wall that took up three sides of the room, the tanks casting a blue/green hue on everything within. 

“Take a seat,” Sanji ordered and Zoro looked to the blonde with confusion for only a moment before he realized just what may be happening. Sanji had said that he had wanted to do something, though Zoro had figured it had been called off after he had pissed the chef off so bad. Excitement bubbled in Zoro's stomach and his heart fluttered in his chest as he looked around the room. Zoro leaned his swords against the wall by the door and walked over to the row of cushioned seats that curved around the room in front of the tanks and sat down with a mix of nervousness and excitement. The aquarium bar was an… interesting choice. Zoro figured if anything happened it would have been in the galley again since it was Sanji's territory above any of their nakama. The aquarium bar was shared by everyone so it was… sort of embarrassing, like having sex in a public place, which also made it damned exciting as Zoro felt his cock twitch with interest in his pants. Fuck, was he really that perverted?

The lights above the bar that curved around the mast which ran through the center of the room were turned on to a dim glow and Zoro felt an excited shiver run across his skin as heat pooled in his crotch. Fuck, if it wasn't sex the cook was wanting Zoro feared he was going to humiliate himself. Sanji came back inside and Zoro blinked, having not realized that he had been left alone. In his hands was a box and Zoro's cheeks flushed as his heart beat faster in his chest. Sanji set the box down on the bar and walked up to Zoro before stopping in front of him. Sanji undid his tie before he slid it free from the collar of his shirt and Zoro's heart pulsed harder in excitement as his cock jumped up hard in his pants. Sanji leaned over Zoro, whose mouth went dry when the silky material slid against his face and caused a tickle to twitch his skin. Sanji wrapped the material around Zoro's eyes multiple times before tying it at the back of his head.

“Remember, all you have to say is a color other than green,” Sanji whispered and Zoro swallowed before he nodded.

“Now, _don't_ take that blindfold off!” Sanji ordered sternly and Zoro had to work to suppress a groan when his cock hardened fully and tented the crotch of his pants. Zoro pressed his hands flat on the cushions and swallowed again, fuck, why did his mouth have to go dry and tight now? Zoro strained the listen over the pounding of his heart as the cook walked around the bar and then heard the sound of the box opening. Zoro's fingers twitched, his cock was throbbing already. Fuck, just what had happened to him? Zoro had always had such strong self-control. Zoro's muscles were tense, waiting in anticipation of whatever was to come. Things were happening differently and it was both exciting and frustrating. Zoro judged the cook to be walking back to him by the sound of his shoes on the wood floor and looked up.

“Hm,” Sanji hummed and Zoro's cheeks flushed a dark red. “Already hard huh?” Sanji asked, a cocky tone to his voice that irked Zoro some even as he twitched on the seat from an annoying persistence of shyness.

“Aren't you a little slut,” Sanji jeered. Zoro grunted, irritation spiking at the same time a bloom of lust opened up deep within Zoro before the cook's hand came down and palmed the bulge in Zoro's pants. Zoro tensed, a gasp that was followed by a groan escaping him when the blonde gave his cock a squeeze through the front of his pants. 

“Dirty,” Sanji breathed, voice a little rough with lust and Zoro moaned, his cock wetting the cloth of his boxers. Sanji lifted his hand and in the next moment Zoro's pants were being opened. Zoro's body surged with arousal when his cock came free with a bounce and he groaned in want. Sanji's fingers lightly trailed over the exposed red head of his cock and Zoro shuddered a moan, hips twitching against such a teasing caress. 

“Ah, ah, keep those hips still unless I say so,” Sanji ordered with a seductive lilt and Zoro grunted, a shiver ghosting over his skin with building desire. Sanji's hand disappeared and Zoro heard something pop. A moment later Zoro gasped when a lukewarm substance touched his cock and the chef's hand smeared it over his throbbing prick. When Zoro's flushed cock was wet Sanji grabbed the base of it and Zoro twitched when he felt something strange press against the head of his cock.

“What are you doing?” Zoro asked, voice heavy with breath.

“Losing your virginity… take two,” Sanji informed in a strangely controlled voice. Zoro's heart lurched in his chest when the soft material of whatever the fuck it was slid snug around the head of his cock and Zoro groaned. The material warmed quickly against his heated prick as it slid down the length of his dick in a firm stroke that drew another moan from the back of Zoro's throat. Zoro's shoulders twitched against the back of the seat as he sat still, muscles taught. Fuck, it felt good in whatever it was; it was even soft and warm once it heated around his cock.

“Fuck,” Zoro breathed and it was slid back up his cock, drawing another grunt from Zoro before it was thrust back down, fast. Zoro moaned, hips twitching when Sanji slid whatever it was back up toward the top of his cock.

“Fuck it Zoro,” Sanji commanded. Zoro felt his face burn as his heart surged in his chest. Shit! Lust shot through Zoro at such an unexpected, lascivious order, which caused a shudder to run through his muscles. Zoro grunted, blood rushing hot through his heating body and thrust his hips up, forcing his cock to slam into whatever it was the cook was using on him. 

It was embarrassing as fuck, but Zoro felt an irrational lust for it despite himself. Zoro bucked his hips up with a grunt, a moan breaking from the back of his throat when a stroke of pleasure assaulted his senses. Zoro started up a clumsy but urgent rhythm as breath wheezed through his nose. Zoro moaned through clenched teeth as he worked his sweating body, moving his hips with the full knowledge that the damn cook could see everything.

“Sexy,” Sanji breathed low against Zoro's left ear and a guttural groan broke against the swordsman's lips. Zoro continued his thrusts into the tight, warm toy as orgasm rapidly coiled tight and hot in his gut. Zoro wheezed as his fingers pressed into the cushions while Sanji pressed to his left ear and bit the shell, hard. A shock hit Zoro who tensed and orgasm crushed into him with a throaty moan. Sanji moved from Zoro's ear as cum shot from the flushed head of his cock into the toy, muscles trembling in the aftermath of orgasm for a moment. Sanji's hand came up and pet Zoro's hair as Zoro slowly relaxed and caught his breath. A kiss touched Zoro's sweaty brow and Zoro heaved a sigh as he sagged against the back of the couch with the toy still on his softening cock.

“Was that good?” Sanji asked, voice a deep purr and Zoro flushed darker still.

“W-what was that?” Zoro breathed, face and body still flushed and hot from the activity.

“Just a toy,” Sanji declared dismissively. Zoro grunted with a frown, brows furrowing in disappointment over such a vague answer.

“You're doing good. Ready for more?” Sanji asked and Zoro felt excitement rocket through him at such a question. More? There was more? The toy slid off Zoro's soft dick, drawing a shuddered breath as it slid across his still overly sensitive skin.

“Lay down on your back,” Sanji ordered and Zoro moved, body still a little shaky after such a rush of adrenaline. Zoro lied down, a shiver crossing his skin where Sanji touched to grab at his pants. Zoro's heart pulsed faster with the thought of what was to come and lifted his hips. Zoro's pants and underwear were pulled down, only pausing for his boots to be yanked off before his pants followed suit. 

“Lift your legs and hold them,” Sanji commanded and Zoro grunted as he did as he was told. Fuck, this was different from before. The cook could actually _see_ everything. Zoro sucked in a breath with his surprise when he felt something wrap around his arm and connected thigh. Zoro grunted, heart hammering as the cook tied and tugged the binding to test its strength before wiggling his finger under the bindings, presumably to make sure it wasn't too tight. Zoro swallowed when his other hand and leg were tied together and grit his teeth. He was stuck on his back with his legs up and spread open! Once the holds were secure Sanji spread Zoro's legs further and Zoro groaned in arousal. Why was it so damn arousing to be so fucking trapped? Zoro felt he couldn't have been any more embarrassed, or flush any hotter, but still the thrill grew stronger and more impatient. 

Zoro felt Sanji move on the cushions, and a rustling of something odd. Zoro heard another pop and a few moments later felt something wet press against his hole. It wasn't the cook's cock, it was smaller and harder. Zoro's brows furrowed in confusion. The pressure left and Zoro grunted when a warm, wet object pressed against his hole. Zoro grit his teeth when the thing moved and pushed in passed the muscles, splitting them open as it wiggled in. Zoro hissed and his ass twitched, it was a finger!

“All right?” Sanji asked and Zoro nodded. “Relax then,” Sanji ordered sternly and Zoro would have glared. Zoro did his best to relax his asshole as the finger thrust in and out of his ass. A second finger pressed in against the first and Zoro tensed a second before willing himself to relax just in time. The second finger wiggled in and Zoro grunted as the fingers slid in deep and wiggled around. When the fingers spread open Zoro felt some resistance, but the cook worked his ass open patiently, never rushing. Zoro growled, he didn't want to wait forever! Things needed to move faster! But he couldn't offend the cook again, and so Zoro swallowed back his frustrations and waited. The feeling of having his ass toyed with was such a damn tease, Zoro wanted to hurry up and feel dick, not fingers! 

Sanji's wet fingers slipped out of Zoro's hole and Zoro moaned, partially from the loss of the only thing he was getting, and partially in wanting the thing he had been craving for to take the place of the fingers. Zoro gasped when something pressed against his hole and popped wetly into his ass. Zoro clenched the muscles of his hole in surprise after whatever it was popped in. What was that? Arousal flared in his excitement when Sanji pressed a finger inside and Zoro felt the object in his hole slide in deeper. Zoro gave a gasped groan when the object was pushed against his prostate and his cock twitched and firmed up. Sanji's finger slipped out and Zoro grunted, cock twitching in interest when he felt something brush the skin of his ass; some kind of cord? Zoro's legs were pulled open again and Zoro grunted when the cook used his knees to keep them spread open.

“What the hell did you do?” Zoro breathed, face flushed again.

“You'll see,” Sanji's voice was positively smug and Zoro groaned in arousal. “You'll like it,” Sanji assured. 

“I'm going to make you squirm,” Sanji declared and Zoro's face flushed hotter as his cock jumped up hard. Shit, Zoro apparently really fucking liked it when the cook talked to him like that. 

“Ha,” Zoro breathed as a challenging smirk curved his lips. As sexy as it was, Zoro had to do it, he had to challenge the blonde. It was an almost irrational desire to push back against the cook even though Zoro wanted to know whatever the fuck the chef was doing.

“I'd like to see you try,” Zoro smirked and there was an immediate groan above him, followed by deeper breathing.

“You will,” Sanji breathed heavily, lust coloring his words. Zoro bit back a groan and struggled to keep his smirk on his lips.

“Just try it, shitty pervert!” Zoro challenged. A sudden buzz of vibrations surged through Zoro's ass, vibrating against his prostate and Zoro gave a shout as his back jerked. Zoro's arms jerked, knees twitching as the muscles in Zoro's thighs and ass tensed. A loud, almost whimper of a moan broke rough from the back of Zoro's throat as the vibrations continued to send a torrent of pleasurable, shocking sensations through his body, forcing Zoro's taught muscles to twitch and jump his body on the cushions. Zoro's cock jerked and leaked against his belly as heat boiled in his gut. Zoro rasped, chest heaving deep and rapid as a continuous stream of moans and other strange sounds Zoro didn't even know he could make scratched from the deepness of his throat. There was panting and groaning above him as the cook probably sat, watching him. 

The cook leaned over Zoro, a hand burying into Zoro's hair before gripping tight and tugging Zoro's head back roughly as his lips ghosted over Zoro's newly sweating temple.

“Fuck. You lose,” Sanji panted in a desperate moan and Zoro gave a shout, orgasm ripping through him violently. A loud, guttural sound pressed against Zoro's ear when he shot a heavy gush of cum from his twitching cock. Zoro twitched, back still jerking on the couch as his hips jumped against the continuing vibrations until they switched off and Zoro groaned with needy gasps for air. His hole felt strangely empty now that the torrent of vibrations were gone and Zoro clenched the muscles in his ass almost involuntarily with the loss of activity.

“I'm going to fuck you Zoro. I'm going to fuck you until you scream,” Sanji groaned with deep intakes of air and Zoro groaned despite his body still recovering from the assault. Sanji got off Zoro and the item slid and popped wetly out of his ass. There was rapid sound of movement, of impatience as a belt jerked loose and a zipper came down. A stuttered groan came from the cook, followed by another popping sound. Zoro dragged air into his lungs, his body still boiling hot and sweating when he was pushed against to the inside of the couch and worked until he was trapped in the most awkward position he had ever been in. Zoro turned his face to the side to breathe as his weight rested on his chest with his ass stuck high in the air like a dog in heat. Sanji's hands grabbed the globes of Zoro's ass and pulled them open before what Zoro knew was the cook's cock pressed against the puckered hole of his ass. 

“I'm going in!” Sanji growled and Zoro moaned as a shudder ran up his bent back. The wet head of Sanji's cock pushed in through the used muscles, splitting them open around the large girth of his cock. Zoro groaned, the feeling of being stretched open again both uncomfortable but infinitely pleasurable as the hot skin of the cook's cock slid inside. Sanji groaned, the sound tight with effort to control himself as he sank into the tight heat of Zoro's body.

“You're ass takes it in like it was made for this,” Sanji growled. Zoro moaned, somehow still having it in him to feel the vestiges of returning arousal twitching in his cock as the cook's hard dick broke him open and filled up his insides as he brushed Zoro's abused prostate. Sanji slid in up to his balls and stopped to pant over Zoro. Zoro groaned, loving the feeling of being so fucking full again. Sanji grabbed Zoro by the shoulders and Zoro gasped when he was slowly lifted up out of his uncomfortable position. Sanji rolled back and Zoro gasped when he found himself up against the cook as his ass sank further down the blonde's cock. Zoro's back jerked with wanting to arc but restrained from doing so as damned gravity forced him to take in more of the cook's cock. Zoro rasped and moaned, feeling the length of the cook's cock slide in deeper than ever before and shuddered.

“Deep!” Zoro gasped and Sanji groaned behind his head as Zoro settled down and his feet touched the seats. Sanji's arms wrapped around Zoro's shoulders and they sat still a moment as the blonde placed kisses at the back of Zoro's head before trailing them to the side of his face.

“Feels good huh, slut,” Sanji growled and Zoro moaned, cock jumping up hard. “You love my fucking dick, you worship it don't you?” Sanji continued to growl and Zoro gave a wonton moan. “I bet you have wet dreams about it,” Sanji huffed and Zoro shuddered with increasing arousal to words that, under any other circumstance, would have pissed him off.

“Fuck me,” Zoro groaned breathlessly and Sanji hissed behind him. Sanji pressed his lips to Zoro's left ear and bit over the section of ear where Zoro's earrings dangled. Zoro twitched and moaned as a shiver spidered around his head and down his neck, urging his heart to pump faster as his cock wet.

“You want me to cum in you?” Sanji asked with breathless lust. Zoro moaned, arousal surging through his body and to his cock.

“...Yes,” Zoro groaned and Sanji growled.

“You like it, don't you? Like it when I cum, when I spill it all inside you,” Sanji rasped and Zoro groaned louder. Fuck, was this some new form of psychological torture?

“Yes,” Zoro breathed, wishing he could do something to get friction against his prostate but knowing already that he was completely immobile. 

“Tell me what you want, Zoro. Tell it all to me,” Sanji whispered, his voice tight with want. Zoro growled, wanting to start but also loving the vicious sexual word torture.

“I want you to fuck me. Fuck me, cum in me, I want you to do that,” Zoro whispered and Sanji groaned.

“Want me to drench your insides with cum?” Sanji asked and Zoro groaned, feeling a desperate need to jack off. 

“Fuck!” Zoro gasped and Sanji suddenly jerked into action. The cook's hands grabbed Zoro's hips and Zoro moaned greedily when the blonde bucked up into him. A gasp tore out from Zoro's throat while a loud moan broke from Sanji's throat under him. Sanji's hands moved and Zoro felt the cook's body tense with something before the hands jerked on the binds keeping Zoro balled up until they loosened and Zoro immediately pulled his back straight with renewed freedom, muscles straining for a second before they relaxed. Zoro clenched the muscles of his ass and Sanji gave a hiss. Sanji grabbed Zoro's hips and with a nudge Zoro wasted not a second in trying to do what was being physically urged. The first roll of his hips was awkward and Zoro tensed a second when his prostate was rubbed deliciously, which prompted Sanji to growl.

“You stop like that again and I'll be pissed!” Sanji hissed and Zoro grunted, wanting to growl back in retaliation but Sanji bucked his hips and Zoro's back jerked, a moan breaking from his throat when his prostate was rubbed again. 

“Fuck!” Zoro hissed and tried to move down on the cook. Sanji gave a low groan of pleasure as his hands jerked Zoro to continue, to work himself on his cock. Sanji's knees raised around Zoro and the swordsman felt them out before using them for leverage to make himself move better. The tactic worked as Sanji moaned and thrust roughly up into Zoro as Zoro worked to figure out how to ride cock.

“More!” Zoro gasped, riding Sanji's dick whiile the cook put power into the thrusts of his hips, shoving his cock hard into Zoro's body and forcing Zoro to bounce on him. The movements were far from polished, but Zoro picked up on better ways to move and force Sanji to rub his prostate while sliding the cook's cock in him fast with the cook adding the force Zoro needed. Sanji sounded far from himself, growling and hissing with curses mixing into his breathless moans as he panted under Zoro. Zoro moaned, wanting to touch himself so badly it was maddening. 

“Oh yes, yes, yes,” Sanji chanted when Zoro found a stable rhythm and both moved to it with rough, hard jerks of their bodies. It was coiling so hot, so tight in his gut. Zoro was almost dizzy as he wheezed and moaned on top of Sanji, muscles taught and trembling with exertion in certain places as he moved.

“I'm getting close!” Zoro shouted and Sanji gasped out a loud hiss. Sanji grabbed Zoro's hips, forcing him to still. Zoro groaned in disappointment when Sanji felt to sit up and push the swordsman forward. Both groaned when Zoro slid off Sanji's cock and was shoved hard onto his face on the couch. Zoro's world spun a second when his hips were grabbed and the cook thrust his cock in hard. Zoro gasped, stars exploding before his eyes when his prostate was rubbed rough. Sanji's hips jerked fast, rutting roughly against Zoro as he shoved his cock hard into Zoro's swollen hole repeatedly. Zoro moaned into the cushions as his body jerked and bounced against the seats. Each skillful thrust rubbed him so damn perfectly Zoro felt himself drowning as his orgasm drove him deeper into a madness he had yet to experience. 

“I'm going to cum!” Sanji rasped as he pounded into Zoro's splayed hole and Zoro gasped, cock twitching as the heat in his belly coiled even tighter, about to break free.

“I'm going to give you what you fucking want Zoro, I'm going to drench your insides with cum!” Sanji growled viciously above the swordsman and Zoro jerked, a surge of arousal at such words driving Zoro to the end. Orgasm crushed into Zoro who gave a shout as he came hard and heavy from his cock, cum splattering his stomach and the cushions, leaving his body wound up tight under the blonde. Sanji gave a loud, guttural moan and tensed over Zoro when his cock shoved deep into his tightened hole and ejaculated with a heavy gush of fluids. Zoro moaned loudly while fluid rushed into his body as they remained still against one another, bodies tense in the aftermath of orgasm. After a moment both men relaxed and Zoro sagged heavily onto the cushions with the blonde lying down on his back. Both remained silent as their hard breaths echoed in the aquarium bar and hearts thundered in their chests.

Sanji was the first to move, which was to wrap his arms around Zoro and kiss the sweaty shirt on his back.

“You all right?” Sanji asked, voice soft and breathless. Zoro took a deep breath and nodded against the cushions. Sanji got off Zoro so the swordsman slowly sat up, muscles shaking in protest after such exertion. Zoro sat on the seat with a tired groan as he rolled his shoulders to loosen his muscles. Sanji was around Zoro again, wrapping his legs and arms around the swordsman as he placed more kisses to Zoro's neck and shoulder. The cook's hands left him after a moment and Zoro paused when cool air fanned his sweaty face under where the tie had been and blinked his eyes to the dim bar when his vision was restored.

“You feel good?” Sanji asked as he kissed Zoro's neck again and Zoro gave a tired nod. “Good,” Sanji muttered against his skin as his hands slid around Zoro's waist.

“You okay?” Zoro asked and Sanji hugged him tighter. It was strange to Zoro… but it also felt just right.

“Absolutely. Way more concerned about you since it's you that I'm doing stuff to,” Sanji whispered and Zoro nodded.

“Oi, what was all that stuff you used on me?” Zoro asked after a moment of silence. Zoro could almost feel the cook's smile against his shoulder. Sanji moved and reached for something on the seats away from them and dragged it over. Zoro looked down when the object was dangled in front of him and took the two connected items into his hands. Zoro inspected them curiously.

“That's a bullet,” Sanji explained. “This little egg shaped thing is what I put inside you. This over here is what makes it vibrate,” Sanji finished as he moved Zoro's fingers to where the dial was and had him push it, and sure it enough the little egg started vibrating in the fingers of Zoro's other hand. Zoro's cheeks flushed as he tuned it off and set it down off to the side as his heart beat faster.

“The other thing I used is a pocket pussy,” Sanji informed and Zoro's face flushed a very dark red.

“W-what?” Zoro stuttered and the blonde chuckled.

“It's right there,” Sanji pointed to the floor near them and Zoro looked, feeling his cheeks burn when he saw a strange object, tube like but wider around the top.

“S-so my… it went in there?” Zoro asked and Sanji gave a crude grin.

“Yup. Really sexy. I got the clear one on purpose so I could watch,” Sanji informed with a cocky tone and Zoro's heart surged.

“Fuck! Cook!” Zoro gasped and Sanji chuckled as he pulled Zoro tighter again.

“Hey, it's all for fun. We can use any of these toys again if it's all right with you. And if you want, you can see it in action next time,” Sanji offered and Zoro's cheeks darkened even further. With all this talk Zoro was starting to feel a warming and stirring in his crotch and wasn't entirely sure he had it in him to do it again yet.

“Um, I think we need to change the subject,” Zoro declared.

“Why? Getting horny?” Sanji hummed and Zoro grunted, which drew a chuckle from the cook. 

“You have fucking amazing stamina,” Sanji complimented and Zoro gave an embarrassed grunt.

“Why not take a bath then and I'll take care of things here,” Sanji proposed and Zoro nodded after a second.

“Then maybe I'll jump in with you~”


	3. The Tiger; Appetizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro realizes something that he's sorely lacking and attempts to make some improvements, which the cook apparently takes a strong liking too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Finally! lol Feels like it's been forever. Even though it hasn't been that long. I've been having some trouble concentrating lately. I think I need to find myself some new SanZo smut to read. XD 
> 
> There's mild role playing (with Sanji calling himself Zoro's daddy, just to warn) and something that was much asked for. 
> 
> I really hope I pulled all of this off decently. And that I collected most or all of the typos. I very much hope this chapter is enjoyed! 
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Zoro was having a little bit of a crisis. Though Zoro was sure the cook hadn't thought anything of Zoro hearing him gush about sexy ladies, but it made Zoro realize something he sorely lacked. Sex appeal. The cook had it, and the women he still gushed over in public had it, but Zoro… had none of it. Zoro was lagging behind the group as the cook excitedly followed after the women, being treated like a damn pack mule. Why did the cook have to obsess over women, mostly Nami, who abused him so damn much? She just used him left and right when it was convenient, and still the cook happily did as he was ordered. If Zoro was supposed to be some sort of masochist when it came to sex, then the cook was a masochist when it came to women. 

Zoro looked up, realizing that he had stopped walking or paying any attention at some point. Zoro looked around himself and glared when he realized he had been left behind. Dammit. Where were they all going again? Zoro grumbled in irritation under his breath when the sound of a bell jingling caught his attention. Zoro looked to his right and paused when he found himself standing in front of a shop. There were all sorts of posters stuck to the door and windows, making it nearly impossible to see within. There were layers of the posters, and a few duplicates scattered on top held the image of a flat stomach with a belly button centered in the middle. There was a jewel gleaming as it hung from the navel, it almost looked like the image had somehow been touched up to make the gem more obvious. On the bottom of the poster was offensively large text and Zoro frowned as he read it. 

**_Want to attract some attention? Want to be sexy? Want a piercing? Then a belly button piercing will make all your dreams come true!_ **

Zoro glared at the poster as if its very existence offended him. Zoro reached up and fingered the three gold bars hanging from his left ear. He already had some piercings, though they were a very personal symbol to the swordsman. Would a belly button piercing really give him any sex appeal? It's not like anyone would see it! Though, Zoro didn't want anyone to see it… just the cook. Shit, what if the cook laughed his ass off when he found Zoro got such a thing? He may guess exactly why Zoro had done it and Zoro would be humiliated. But then, what if the cook liked it? What if, it made him happy that Zoro did something to add to their relationship? It wasn't like Zoro was going to change his personality, but a belly button piercing wasn't a big deal, not really. It wasn't like it was all that weird, piercing the belly button, though he was a man. Zoro grit his teeth and fixed the door with a heated glare. Zoro's eyes popped wide when the door opened and a girl froze, looking nervous in the doorway under his gaze. Zoro's cheeks flushed and he grunted as he moved forward, brushing passed the girl as she moved carefully out of his way until he was inside. Fuck. Good thing the cook wasn't around to see that, how fucking embarrassing.

“Hello handsome~”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sanji was irritated. Sanji had told Zoro that he had wanted to do something when they got back from shopping. He hadn't planned anything particularly demanding, since timing wasn't good for that, but Sanji had been wanting to get at Zoro since he woke up that morning with a damn wood after a graphic dream involving the swordsman. Sanji was not entirely angry with Zoro, more he was pissed with himself. He should have paid more attention to the idiot, to make sure he never wandered off. But Sanji had allowed himself to get distracted and before they knew it, Zoro was missing. Sanji had attempted to find Zoro but after a half hour he was too damn pissed off to search with any efficiency. So everyone had gone back to the Sunny with a disappointed Nami, and Sanji paced around his kitchen while chain smoking. What if Zoro didn't even make it back before nightfall?! Fucking moron! How the hell could a human being ever have such a bad sense of direction?! It was ridiculous!

By early evening Sanji was too irritated to stay put in the kitchen. Zoro had missed dinner, of course. Sanji stood on deck and lit up to smoke and watch the sunset, body tense. Sanji wanted to go out and search again, but at the same time didn't want to run off in the chance Zoro actually found his way to the Sunny. Funny, Sanji was pretty sure he wouldn't have given a shit a couple weeks ago, though Sanji was always appointed as the marimo search and rescue.

Sanji paused a moment and frowned when lo and behold, Zoro sauntered up the docks to the ship. Zoro looked up and their eyes locked.

“Took you long enough, stupid marimo,” Sanji declared as Zoro boarded the Sunny and all eyes of their nakama went to Zoro. Zoro gave a grunt when he neared the blonde and stopped with a frown.

“Zoro! I can’t believe you wondered off!” Nami gasped and Zoro glared at the navigator as she glared back at him. Luffy grinned wide and laughed as he watched the two glare one another down.

“You guys ditched me!” Zoro hissed, which earned him oddly enough, a covert pinch on the ass. Zoro jumped, a choked sort of yelp breaking from his mouth in his surprise. Faces gawked as Zoro's face flushed a bright red and Zoro's body tensed up.

“Zoro-bro?” Franky asked in concern.

“Zoro? You okay?” Chopper asked. Zoro didn't think he had ever been so fucking embarrassed. Fucking cook! Pinching his ass like that! 

“Anyway, because of you we missed the show,” Nami sighed in misery and Zoro glowered as he crossed his arms over his stomach.

“Show?” Zoro grunted.

“Nami-swan found out about a musical~ But your sorry, lost ass caused us to miss it,” Sanji's lilt turned into a growl as he glared at the swordsman who bristled at such unjust treatment.

“You still ditched me!” Zoro shouted defensively at the blonde and Luffy snorted in laughter. What the hell made the situation so damn funny?! Maybe because Luffy caused a good number of these types of mishaps and for once it was not him on the end of the hot iron. Luffy had been surprisingly well behaved in town as far as Zoro saw… for once. 

“So we're all going. If we leave now we can make the last showing,” Nami declared in determination.

“But you don't get to go!” Nami informed and Zoro glared at the she-devil, which did not affect her one bit.

“Don't want to see some stupid play anyway,” Zoro grumbled, ignoring the cook's correction that it was a musical as he stomped off into the dorm to nap. Screw them! It was their fault! Damn cook, always taking Nami's side, even when it was blatantly unfair. The bastard chef was never fair though, _ever_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about a half hour later. Zoro lied on his back in his bunk with his haramaki and shirt off. Zoro jolted awake when there was an odd tug on the flesh of his belly. Zoro twitched and snapped his eyes to the blonde hovering over him and froze. Sanji stood, eyes transfixed on Zoro's belly, and Zoro pinked a little when he realized what the cook was looking at with such intensity, and what that tugging was.

“Stings, stupid,” Zoro grumbled as he relaxed, somewhat. Sanji slid his eyes to Zoro's and Zoro flushed darker. The cook had a weird look on his face, it looked a mix between awe and almost what appeared to be lust. Zoro's heart jumped in his chest when the blonde moved over him and stared into Zoro's face. The look in the cook's eyes was intense and Zoro swallowed, somewhat nervous.

“Fucking naughty,” Sanji breathed, voice deep, and a shiver ghosted over Zoro's skin. What the hell was going on?! Did the cook like or dislike it?! Zoro grunted when the cook looked back down at his stomach and there was another tug on the green jewel attached to his belly button as the cook let out a breath of what Zoro now knew for certain was lust. Oh fuck, the cook seriously liked it, which made Zoro's cheeks burn.

“Trying to sexify yourself, slut?” Sanji breathed. Zoro's heart raced as heat pooled in his crotch and his cock began to swell with life. Sanji looked back to Zoro's face and moved up more. Zoro grit his teeth when the blonde slid his hand up behind Zoro's head and grabbed a fistful of hair before he jerked Zoro's head back.

Zoro gasped when an over eager mouth sucked against his Adam's apple and Zoro moaned as his cock twitched with eagerness between his legs. Zoro grunted when the cook stopped tugging on the now sensitive piercing and grabbed his cock through his pants. A loud grunted moan broke from Zoro's throat as the cook moaned against Zoro's throat. Arousal coursed through Zoro's body as his cock hardened fully and the cook gave it a squeeze before palming Zoro's hard dick.

“Still,” Zoro groaned. “Any c-color,” Zoro grunted, hips jerking against Sanji's groping hand. “But green!” Zoro rasped and there was a growl from the blonde which just made Zoro's cock throb and wet the cloth over his crotch. Sanji left Zoro's throat and their fevered gazes met.

“Yeah,” Sanji puffed in lust. “No reason to change it,” Sanji breathed, arousal clear in his features as the two looked one another in the eye. Zoro moaned when the cook grabbed him through his pants again and gave another squeeze.

“Shit,” Zoro breathed. Sanji stood suddenly and removed his hands from Zoro. Zoro stared up curiously as the blonde walked away and Zoro shot upright in his bunk. What?! No, no the cook would come back, he was clearly too aroused to just stop and walk away. Zoro watched the cook shuffle around in the dorm and then, to Zoro's shock, leave. What?! Was this some kind of ploy?! Zoro gawked at the door before glaring at it. Zoro waited a moment before he got up and peeked out of the dorm door, but there was no sign of the cook outside. What the hell?! Zoro frowned deeply as he paused and debated on what to do. What the hell was going through that cook's brain? With an irritated growl about being left in such a state, Zoro scanned the area to make sure no one could see him. But the deck was empty and the ship silent of human presence. Zoro then remembered about the musical and had to wonder why the hell the cook was on board. Zoro had been certain the chef had left to go to the musical with everyone else, chasing after the women like a dog chasing a female in heat.

Zoro snagged his haramaki and after he pulled it on, went up to the galley. Zoro stepped into the galley and closed the door behind himself, speculating the cook was in his territory. Zoro scarcely turned to survey the galley before his body was rushed against the door. Zoro grunted, his hands grabbing in surprise at the body in front of him as his face was grabbed and yanked down. Zoro grunted again when a panting mouth smelling of cigarettes crushed into his and after a second teeth bit into his lip. Zoro grunted from the sharp stinging pain afflicted to his lip as he jerked, but a hand gripped his hair at the back of his head to hold him in place. A wet tongue slid across Zoro's lips, lapping at the bite almost apologetically and Zoro opened his mouth. The lips angled as the tongue abandoned Zoro's sore lip and plunged into his mouth. The cook moaned when their tongues slid together and his grip on Zoro's hair eased as the blonde slid his hands down to Zoro's hips. Zoro groaned, breath puffing faster with his racing heart as his hands settled on the blonde's shoulders while Sanji pressed tightly to Zoro. Zoro groaned when when the cook rubbed his hard cock against his through their clothes and the blonde purred a moan in return before he pulled from Zoro's kiss swollen lips and detached himself, much to Zoro's panting dismay. Zoro looked to the chef as the blonde looked him up and down with a satisfied smirk.

“You've got a really nice look to you right now,” Sanji smirked in appraisal and Zoro felt his already flushed face grow hotter as his cock throbbed. 

“What the hell did you take off for?” Zoro asked and the corner's of Sanji's mouth dropped to a straight line.

“I _was_ going to pick something up,” Sanji declared as he crossed his arms over his stomach and gave Zoro a strangely scolding look. “I'm actually a little irritated, you ruined what I was thinking of doing,” Sanji frowned, his tone reproachful. Zoro glared at the blonde and crossed his arms over his own stomach.

“You didn't tell me what you were doing!” Zoro shot back and Sanji's expression became cross. 

“Don't start that shit with me! You were supposed to be patient!” Sanji growled authoritatively and Zoro felt a weird tremor race up his spine. It was pissing Zoro off that the blonde was acting better than him, but at the same time, in his current state he sort of liked it. Fuck, something was seriously wrong with him, wasn't there? A smirk curved the cook's lips and a cocky gleam came to his eyes. He lowered his left arm to his side as his right hand drifted up to Zoro's face. Zoro tensed, unsure of where things were going as the blonde gently grazed the side of his cheek.

“Bad swordsman,” Sanji growled, smoky voice low. Zoro felt a tremor run through his body and his cheeks burned as lust boiled even hotter within him. Sanji's hand jerked down and grabbed Zoro's haramaki before twisting it into his fist with a glare directed toward it.

“ _This_ is coming of,” Sanji growled as he yanked hard and Zoro grunted as the blonde jerked Zoro to follow after him. Zoro obeyed though he worried about his belly warmer until Sanji released it and grabbed Zoro. The blonde swiped his foot at Zoro's ankles and Zoro let out a choked gasp when he pitched forward with a shove from the blonde. Zoro hit the table hard on his hands with a grunt and within a moment the cook was at his back. 

“My _disobedient_ swordsman,” Sanji breathed in a quiet hiss. Zoro felt a strong wave of arousal wash over him and drown out the anger that had rushed through him just a second before. Zoro groaned, muscles twitching when the cook slid his hands down Zoro's bare muscled sides until he reached the haramaki.

“Damn thing!” Sanji hissed and Zoro's jaw locked tight to resist making another loud moan. “Do as I say, and strip it off!” Sanji ordered and Zoro grunted. Fuck, the cook was so fucking demanding. It was such a damn turn on! More, Zoro wanted more. 

“Make me,” Zoro growled in a pant and there was a surge of movement from the chef. Before Zoro knew it a hard hit knocked him forward onto the table. Zoro grunted from the blow as his body crushed down on the table and caused it to creak loudly under him.

“How dare you talk back to me!” Sanji growled and Zoro could have sworn the room was spinning. Zoro's cock was throbbing in need, Zoro wanted to be touched so fucking bad. Zoro wanted the cook's cock in his ass, wanted to be fucked as hard as his body could take. Zoro wanted to feel it rubbing inside him so much against that spot Zoro almost wanted to tell the cook to just forgo everything else and fuck him.

Zoro let out a pant as Sanji reached under him and grabbed Zoro's pants before he jerked them open, releasing Zoro's hard cock with a flourish. The cook violently tore the pants, along with Zoro's underwear, off Zoro's hips and Zoro grunted a moan. Zoro's heart surged in his chest as sweat dampened his skin. Things were finally getting started! Zoro was pushed down hard on the table again and Zoro grunted when his wet cock pushed against the surface as his upper body pressed onto the table. Sanji leaned over Zoro's back and Zoro shivered in arousal when the blonde bit the shell of his ear.

“I'm going to punish you, my naughty, slutty swordsman,” Sanji breathed and Zoro groaned. There was a chuckle before the cook's tongue slid along the shell of the same ear and Zoro shuddered as shivers spidered down the skin his neck. 

“You want it already, don't you? You're _dying_ for my cock,” Sanji growled and Zoro groaned rather helplessly. It was true, and Zoro was sure it must have been fucking obvious by now, what with how he had demanded it, and how he had acted when he got it in times previous. There was no point in denying it unless Zoro wanted to goad the cook into doing something, which Zoro vowed to do whenever it benefited him; it was exciting as fuck to see how worked up he could get the cook. Sanji jerked off Zoro and the swordsman shivered in anticipation. What was to happen next? 

The pop of a hand hitting his ass took Zoro completely by surprise and he tensed in shock. Zoro sucked in a breath of surprise when the cook's hand left his ass only to be brought down again, a little harder, and Zoro gasped. It wasn't really hard, but enough to cause a light sting across the targeted skin.

“Bad boy, you've been nothing but trouble today,” Sanji growled. Zoro felt a surge of energy shoot through his muscles and groaned as his heart pattered against the inside of his chest. The cook's hand made contact with the skin of his ass again and Zoro gasped, cock twitching against the table as his body pressed against it. The swats delivered to Zoro's ass were measured and careful as they slowly increased in strength and Zoro gasped with each contact. Zoro's hips and body jerked on the table with each strike as surprising bouts of pleasure surged through the swordsman. 

Sanji licked his lips as he watched the swordsman, writhing on the table with each controlled slap of his flat palm against Zoro's ass. The fact that Zoro's body was flushed with moans rumbling from the back of his throat as his ass steadily grew redder was rather surprising, but sexy as fuck. Sanji pressed against Zoro's ass and ground his hips against Zoro, the rough fabric of his pants and zipper scraping against Zoro's no doubt sore ass. Zoro gasped, back muscles knotting tight as Sanji groaned in bliss against the swordsman.

“Daddy's very disappointed with you~ I'm going to punish the fuck out of you,” Sanji whispered roughly, voice colored in lust. Shock hit Zoro at the use of the term “daddy” and his entire face burned red when he felt himself react strongly to the phrase. Zoro grunted in surprise when his arms were grabbed and yanked behind his back before Sanji worked his tie skillfully loose. Sanji slid the material free from the collar of his shirt, wrapped it around around the swordsman's wrists and tied them together. Zoro's heart pounded, a thrill shooting through his body when the cook chuckled over him. 

“Daddy won't let you escape punishment,” Sanji growled and Zoro groaned, cock twitching and leaking embarrassingly on the table. Zoro tensed when he was jerked off the table and his back collided with the cook's chest. Sanji grabbed Zoro's offensive haramaki and Zoro grunted when the cook jerked the green material up Zoro's body until he was able to yank it off over Zoro's head. Zoro hissed when the cook reached and looked around Zoro to watch himself finger the green jewel as he gave more tugs to the thing he was obsessing over. Zoro grunted, cock twitching as the blonde brushed his fingers over his belly button and licked his lips.

“Getting a piercing without informing daddy, bad boy. You know what happens to disobedient swordsmen?” Sanji growled, voice heavy with lust. It was so damn obvious that the cook liked it that Zoro couldn't help the shudder than raced up his spine, which had the affect of his body shaking as his cock throbbed in aching need.

“You fucking like it,” Zoro gasped and the blonde paused. Zoro tensed and grit his teeth when he was shoved hard against the table again with a grunt escaping through his teeth.

“Bad Swordsman! Don't talk back like that!” Sanji hissed. Zoro growled out a groan, part of him pissed with the treatment. But another, more mysterious part of Zoro was aroused and wanted to challenge the cook, to push him and see just how fucking violent the cook could get. Zoro wanted to know how much he could take, to know how much he would enjoy until it wasn't enjoyable; Zoro wanted to know the limit. There was another smack to his ass and the grunt broke into a groan when the stinging shock shot straight to his groin and Zoro's cock twitched.

Sanji pulled off of Zoro who frowned at the loss of attention. Zoro turned and watched the cook strip off his top coat and unbutton a couple buttons on the front of his shirt. Unbuttoning his cuffs, the cook walked to a large box on the kitchen counter that Zoro hadn't noticed before. Sanji draped his top coat on counter and stopped at the box with his back to Zoro as he opened the lid and lowered his hands inside.

“Daddy's going to have to do something other than what he was thinking, but this'll be fun~” Sanji declared in a lilt. Zoro groaned, he could hear the smirk in the cook's voice and it did deliciously awful things to the swordsman as he waited, anticipation fraying his nerves. Fuck, Zoro wanted him so bad.

“Close your damn eyes and don't move,” Sanji ordered and Zoro grunted as he obeyed. After a moment Zoro felt cloth press around his eyes and shivered in excitement as it tightened around his head.

“Open your mouth,” Sanji instructed and Zoro complied as a tension built up between his shoulders. What was the cook going to do? What was going to happen? Zoro jerked when a large, very familiar in shape, object was pushed between his teeth. A shock of excitement stormed through Zoro's veins when he felt the cool touch of metal against his cheeks as whatever it was pressed around his mouth and tightened against his skin. Zoro felt like he had his Wado in his mouth, but Zoro licked the object and noted that it was some kind of silicone bar, very firm but still soft to the teeth. Zoro's cock twitched and leaked more heavily against the table as an open mouthed, muffled moan broke from the back of his throat when another, strong tremor shot through Zoro's twitching muscles. Adrenaline pumped his blood as Zoro was gripped with a strong, lustful impatience while waited anxiously for the cook to do something. Anything! Zoro moaned when his hair was gripped tight at the roots and was given a hard tug that jerked Zoro's head back. Sanji chuckled and Zoro gave a wanton groan of lust as his face flushed a deep red. Zoro didn't think he had ever been so fucking hard!

“Good?” Sanji asked. Zoro nodded fervently what he could even as he felt his saliva start to smear his lips and possibly seep out of his mouth. Zoro highly doubted the cook would give a shit even if he saw Zoro drooling all over himself. Fuck, the cook would probably be turned on by it.

“Daddy doesn't want you to feel like you can't say no, so just wiggle your fingers if there's a problem. I'll keep an eye out,” Sanji breathed as he released Zoro's hair and Zoro gave a throaty, muffled moan. The blonde leaned over Zoro and stroked his fingers down Zoro's sweaty cheek.

“Is my dirty man whore ready?” Sanji's smoky voice purred intimately against Zoro's ear and Zoro gave another muffled moan before nodding. The blonde slid off his bare body and Zoro gasped a choked moan when there was another measured swat to his ass. A pleasured shiver ghosted Zoro's skin as his hands clenched behind his back. Fuck, Zoro just learned a whole bunch of new things about himself. Something so fucking demeaning, so belittling as spanking delivered by the cook was so damn arousing Zoro had no idea what to make of it. Zoro sure as hell did not have any sort of incestuous desire, but it was so _dirty_ ; it was fucking amazing! And Zoro was relatively sure, the next time he battled, holding his Wado in his mouth would definitely not be the same. 

“Perfect, daddy wants to see how much of a man you are~” Sanji purred and the most wanton moan made all day muffled against the wet bit in Zoro's mouth. Zoro's muscles trembled a little in excitement and lust when Sanji grabbed Zoro's left shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. The cook pulled Zoro backward off the table and Zoro choked a gasp when he settled backward into Sanji's lap. The blonde groaned behind him as they settled into the rooted chair at the end of the table and the blonde ground his hard cock up against Zoro's sore, bare ass.

“What's this? Daddy's swordsman is so big and wet~” Sanji lilted perversely. A shudder assailed Zoro's body as his cock throbbed desperately in need of release. Needed to cum, Zoro need to cum so bad.

“Does Zoro want daddy to touch?” Sanji asked and Zoro swallowed thickly. This was so fucked up, but fuck, apparently so was Zoro. Breath puffed from Zoro's nose and his drooling mouth as he nodded fervently. Sanji chuckled, which only made Zoro's cock throb worse as Zoro gave into the most humiliating, needy whine while he bucked his hips with a growl following shortly afterword. 

“Ah! Daddy won't give his slutty swordsman what he wants if he's so rude about it,” Sanji reprimanded and Zoro gave a low, helpless moan. Sanji pressed his lips to the back of Zoro's sweaty shoulder and kissed him, and damn it if Zoro couldn't feel his cocky smirk.

“What's Zoro willing to do to make it up to daddy?” Sanji hummed and Zoro swallowed thickly as he tilted his head back, Adam's apple bobbing low. Zoro righted his head quickly however, feeling he might choke on his own spit if he didn't. Sanji's hands splayed over Zoro's sweaty, hot body as it heaved with Zoro's hard puffs of breath, eliciting shudders from the swordsman when the blonde stroked his hands lower over Zoro's muscled abdomen. 

“How about next time, Zoro gives daddy a little show?” Sanji purred and Zoro felt his cock throb with arousal coursing hotter in his body. Shit, just what kind of show? Zoro was damn sure it was something really perverted. Damn it. It was almost fucking painful. Once again Zoro was torn between enjoying the teasing torture and hating it. 

“Hmm?” Sanji hummed and Zoro swallowed a couple times, trying to swallow the extra saliva collecting in his mouth as he nodded. Whatever it took, Zoro didn't give a fuck. 

Sanji chuckled as his right hand slid down. The moment Sanji brushed his finger up the side of Zoro's cock a loud, choked moan broke from Zoro's throat as his body jerked from the frustrating tease. Breath hissed wetly out of Zoro's drooling mouth as another hard shudder hit his muscles. Sanji's breath grew rough as he rubbed his index finger over the soaking wet, exposed head of Zoro's cock, which drew a low, needy groan from the powerful man sitting in his lap. Zoro's teeth clenched on the bit, muscles in his body bulging with strain. Zoro was willing to fucking do anything so long as he got to cum. 

“You want it so bad you can hardly stand it, don't you?” Sanji asked, voice tight as he wrapped his hand loosely around the wet length of Zoro's dick and Zoro wheezed. Zoro shook again, growling and moaning in weakness when Sanji gave Zoro's cock a firm stroke and Zoro's hips jerked. Sanji hissed as he ground his hard cock against Zoro, who moaned in want at the feel of Sanji's hard prick while Sanji wrapped an arm around Zoro's hips to hold him still. Sanji's fist slid up Zoro's slick cock quickly as Zoro's breaths grew ragged and hissed from his mouth. The muscles in Zoro's body jerked and tensed with a quickly building orgasm as the raging heat in his gut burned him, coiling tighter. 

“Is daddy's slutty swordsman going to cum all over himself?” Sanji growled in a puff up against Zoro's left ear before he bit at the earrings as they swayed in the air and pulled on them. Zoro let out a muffled shout and Sanji growled a hiss as he squeezed Zoro's cock. The raging heat broke from Zoro's body with a powerful blow that left the swordsman reeling as cum shot from the head of his cock still in Sanji's grip. Sanji groaned, lust surging hotter in his body as Zoro shuddered in the aftermath of orgasm, the swordsman's spunk splattering his sweaty belly and leaking over Sanji's gripping hand. 

“Filthy little slut,” Sanji growled, voice feral in lust as he released Zoro's cock and grabbed Zoro's trembling thighs while the muscles flexed at random intervals in twitches. 

“You've gone and made yourself absolutely filthy, _again_ ,” Sanji growled and Zoro groaned, the sound a mix between pleasure and weakness. Sanji jerked Zoro's thighs up, spreading them open wide over the sloped arms of the chair as he adjusted Zoro's hips forward. Sanji lifted his legs and braced them against the table to force Zoro's hips up, revealing Zoro's cum splattered six pack and limp cock at rest between his thighs. Zoro's head settled against Sanji's shoulder and lolled to the side as drool spilled from his mouth onto Sanji's shirt that he had neglected to take off… again. Oh well, Sanji wasn't a fan of running risk of staining his clothes, but he was a master of taking care of his things. Which included the man in his lap. Zoro twitched against Sanji's chest, cheeks flushed red from under the blindfold as his spit continued to leak down his face. Sanji reached to the item pressed against his thigh in the chair with his not cum covered hand, and pulled out the bottle he desired. 

“Looks like daddy's going to have to clean you~” Sanji purred and Zoro released a breathy groan. Fuck, the cook was still at it. Was this some sort of mild role play?

Zoro twitched when he heard a pop, heart jumping faster just as he was recovering from such a violent orgasm and took a deep breath. Finally, the thing Zoro wanted the most. Zoro shifted, excitement already beginning to bubble in him. Zoro had to admit, despite what he had previously would have believed, he fucking liked being fucked by the cook. No, it was more than like, Zoro loved it, and would not be happy if he was ever denied by the blonde during any of these meetings.

Zoro felt the blonde's arm skirt down his torso, and the moment Zoro felt wet fingers slid between the cheeks of his ass and find his hole, he released breath around the bit. Zoro felt a shiver race across his skin when the cook's talented finger pressed against the muscles and Zoro groaned when the slicked digit breached his puckered hole. A shudder ran up Zoro's spine as the digit broke him open and slid in deep as Zoro groaned against the bit gag, the sound muffled and wet. The finger slid in deeper and Zoro groaned, a jerk hitting his back when the cook rubbed up against his sweet spot. Sanji chuckled as he worked his finger in and out of the wet muscles, smearing Zoro's hole with cum and lube as he worked in a second finger. Zoro twitched, a grunt muffling from his mouth as his hole was stretched wide over two fingers. The cook skilfully thrust his fingers inside Zoro's hole, making sure to rub up against Zoro's prostate to coax a shudder and a moan that grew more needy the more Sanji did it. 

“Look at how filthy you are, enjoying have your ass of all things toyed with,” Sanji growled in lust and Zoro groaned, arousal spiking through his system as his cock twitched back to life. “Can you hear the filthy wet sounds your hole is making?” Sanji growled in a deep breath and Zoro moaned in a lustful shudder, heat pooling and coiling tight in his gut as his cock twitched to life. 

“This spot in you just turns you into a horny little bitch doesn't it?” Sanji asked, voice fluctuating with strain to control his tone as he rubbed his fingers against Zoro's prostate hard and Zoro gasped, hips bucking as his back jerked. Sanji hissed and pulled Zoro down against him again as he wrapped his other arm around Zoro once more. Zoro moaned loudly, the sound muffled as his cock hardened fully and Sanji chuckled as he bit the earrings in Zoro's left ear again and tugged them, earning another groan from Zoro while his other hand found the gleaming green jewel on his belly and tugged it as well. Sanji thrust his fingers faster and deeper and Zoro rasped wetly as saliva slid down his chin to his neck, collecting with the sweat on his skin. Fuck, this was the only time, the only time it was fine. Any other time, any one else, and Zoro would cut the bastard's body to pieces. A needy moan broke from Zoro's helplessly open mouth and Sanji groaned, the sound heavy with want as a third finger wiggled into Zoro's hole and forced it open wider. Zoro tensed a second and Sanji growled for Zoro to relax, which Zoro quickly did as the cook's three fingers shoved him open wider and fucked his hole. 

“Bet if daddy put forth just a little more effort he could make you cum from his fingers alone. Fucking slut,” Sanji growled in a breathy pant and Zoro's cock twitched as the heat in his belly boiled hotter. Sanji's wet fingers slipped out of Zoro's ass and Zoro clenched against the irritating feeling of emptiness. Sanji instructed Zoro to put his feet on the table to pull his hips up and Zoro grunted as he struggled his shaking legs to do so. It took some effort, but the cook was gracious enough to help Zoro until his hips were aloft and Sanji's hands left him. Zoro heard the cook's belt jerk loose with impatience. There was a pop and a groan from the cook shortly after and Zoro groaned, cock throbbing in want. Zoro could practically feel an itch in his ass as he visualized the blonde slicking his cock up to fuck him. Yes, for him. No one else.

Hardly a moment passed before impatient hands were on Zoro again and the swordsman was allowed to lower. Their position changed a bit as Sanji used his knees to keep Zoro up as Sanji pressed against Zoro's straightened back. Zoro felt awkward and off balance, but the problem was rectified when Zoro was slowly lowered by the cook's hands and Zoro sucked in a sharp breath when he felt the warm wet head of the cook's slick cock slip passed the cheeks of his ass. Zoro had never felt such a strange sensation, the cook had always pushed himself in with the use of his body, but the feeling of helplessly being impaled on the cook's cock like a spear under him made Zoro's cock throb and wet heavily at the head. There wasn't as much resistance in his muscles as they broke apart and spread around Sanji's cock as he went down. The blonde let out a loud, breathy puff of a groan as Zoro's quivering body was slid further down, splitting Zoro's backside wide as Zoro's hole quivered around the foreign flesh pushing inside him. 

Sanji's hands shook in his hold on Zoro and Zoro gasped, body shuddering as his back jerked, which earned him a hiss from the blonde when his prostate was slid against.

“Goomgh!” Zoro cried and Sanji growled as he adjusted their angle in the chair and thrust his hips up, which tore a louder, muffled cry from Zoro's saliva smeared lips around the bit. Zoro's ass crushed into Sanji's hips when Zoro was yanked the rest of the way down and both moaned deeply as each drew in shaky, ragged gasps of air. 

“Fuck!” Sanji snapped as he grabbed Zoro's hips and jerked Zoro back so that the cook could adjust himself and slide his cock out as far as he could. Zoro gasped, the air leaving his lungs when the cook slammed his throbbing cock back inside him with a powerful blow aided by his legs, which rubbed Zoro's prostate so perfectly Zoro's world swam for a moment. Zoro's arms jerked against his back as his body bumped against the cook who began a rough and fast punch of his hips, shoving his cock inside Zoro's splayed hole hard and fast. And Zoro could do absolutely nothing but melt into Sanji, a loud, drooling, muffled mess as his cock leaked and bounced between his legs.

“So fucking tight! Every time!” Sanji hissed in a loud groan of pleasure, completely broken out of his “character” as he used all the strength in his arms and legs to work Zoro on his cock while Zoro helplessly writhed against the cook's form. Zoro moaned and hissed wetly against the bit, wishing he could somehow do something to make the cook hit his sweet spot harder as the cook slammed his hips up into Zoro, shoving his cock hard and fast into Zoro's tight hole with hisses and moans of pleasure.

“Zoro, I'm going to cum in you! I know you fucking love it when I do!” Sanji shouted in loud pants of breath and Zoro moaned, the sound muffled and without guard as his cock twitched hard. The heat was twisting so tight, so hot. Sanji shifted Zoro's hips and Zoro gave a loud muffled shout that sounded desperate when the cook hit his prostate with a hard, vicious rub that tore whatever frayed collection of control Zoro maintained. Orgasm punched into Zoro's gut with a vicious blow as Zoro's hands gripped into tight fists and Zoro's body jerked against the cook who moaned when Zoro's muscles tightened around his cock as he shoved himself repeatedly into the blissful, tight heat. The tight, hot, twisting heat of orgasm broke from Sanji who gave one last hard thrust into Zoro's tight body as cum shot hard and heavy from Zoro's cock, while Sanji gave a shout and shot a heavy gush into Zoro's quivering, clenching hole.

Sanji's muscles gave and Zoro grunted when his body sagged completely against Sanji's as the cook's arms dangled over the sides of the hot, damp chair. The two sat still, puffing breath as Sanji struggled his arms up to at the very least to release Zoro from his gag. The bit came from Zoro's mouth easily, saliva stringing from Zoro's mouth to the bit as it was pulled away and Sanji tossed it onto the table. Zoro gave a puffed moan of exhaustion as the cook struggled his hands behind Zoro's back and tugged his tie loose until Zoro's wrists were free. It took effort with Zoro's strained muscles, but Zoro was able to slowly slide his arms forward onto his stomach, careful not to pull any muscles. Sanji pulled the blindfold off Zoro's face and then released a loud sigh as he sagged completely into the chair. It was a few minutes later before Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's shoulders and pulled his right leg up against Zoro's body. Sanji placed a tired kiss to Zoro's saliva, sweat covered cheek and Zoro sighed in relaxation.

“Is there any way we can do this in a bed at some point?” Zoro asked and Sanji smirked lazily against the side of Zoro's face. Sanji slid one arm to Zoro's far right shoulder in their rather uncomfortable position and stroked lazy circles into the sweaty skin. Both were too tired to move as they sat still, cuddling in the chair.

“Yeah, it'd be nice,” Sanji whispered.

“You okay?” Sanji asked and Zoro grunted as he shifted a little and Sanji hissed when Zoro's left shoulder dug into his chest.

“Yeah, but I'm not sure you will be if we stay like this,” Zoro declared and Sanji chuckled.

“Yeah, fuck you're heavy,” Sanji announced. Zoro glared at the blonde before he struggled his still shaking arms to lift him out of the chair, both groaning when Sanji's soft cock slipped wetly the rest of the way out out of Zoro's asshole. Zoro moved to the table and sat on it, ignoring the way it creaked under his weight as Sanji sat up properly in the chair. 

“A bed would be more comfortable and we could do it way longer,” Sanji declared and Zoro's cheeks flushed at such an idea. Longer… as torturous as it was sure to be, Zoro was very appealed to the idea. Especially the idea of being on a soft bed while doing that shit. Sanji finally stood and Zoro did as well before grabbing his pants and yanking them up his sweaty legs, which gave him some trouble as they to stuck to his skin.

“Shit,” Zoro grumbled and Sanji chuckled. Zoro glared up at the cook as he got the pants the rest of the way up and leaned against the table. Sanji had already fixed his pants before he walked over to Zoro and placed a hand to his right pectoral. Sanji looked into Zoro's slate eyes and Zoro stared back into Sanji's, a pink coming to Zoro's cheeks again.

“Wanna go take a bath?” Sanji asked as a sly smirk curved his lips. “I'm supposed to clean you,” Sanji grinned and Zoro's cheeks flushed bright red. Zoro averted his eyes with a scowl as he crossed his arms over his stomach, trying to ignore the humor the cook apparently found in his reaction.

“I need one anyway,” Zoro grunted and Sanji's grin grew.

“Yeah, me too,” Sanji declared and Zoro grunted as he walked over to his haramaki and boxers, and bent to swipe them off the floor, but froze when he felt the cook press against his ass.

“Cook!” Zoro gasped and there was a chuckle from the blonde.

“You know, I'm starting to think you may have a cum fetish,” Sanji declared and Zoro's entire face down to his neck flushed red. “I think I may have to explore that~” Sanji cooed and Zoro's heart jumped in his chest. Was the cook trying to tease him?! Sanji leaned over Zoro then and wrapped his arms around the swordsman's muscled body. Zoro tensed, a tremor running up his spine when the blonde gave a handful of kisses up Zoro's spine before he stopped and rested his head down against Zoro's back. It was silent a moment.

“You know… I'm really happy that you're willing to do this shit with me,” Sanji announced, voice calm and sincere. Zoro's heart pumped faster and Zoro grunted in embarrassment.

“I'm… glad you're happy,” Zoro declared awkwardly. Never had the cook… been so… but then again. What they were doing was really personal, trust building, what was he supposed to expect of the cook?

“Zoro,” Sanji started softly and Zoro swallowed nervously. 

“What?” Zoro asked. After a second Zoro decided to stand up and save his back. Sanji got off Zoro stepped back as Zoro faced him. The cook's eyes darted to the belly button piercing a moment and Zoro's heart jumped again. Sanji looked up at Zoro then and grinned.

“Nothing, never mind,” Sanji declared and Zoro frowned. 

“Let's get to that bath,” Sanji declared and Zoro grunted as he walked passed the cook and to the galley door. Zoro paused and looked back at the cook as the blonde gathered up the items they had used and blushed a little. Sanji threw a glance at Zoro and grinned wide.

“I'll be there in just a couple minutes. Gotta hide this shit,” Sanji declared and Zoro's cheeks darkened as he nodded before he left out the door.

Sanji took care of the items properly and cleaned the areas they had used before he walked over and crouched in front of a low cupboard. Sanji opened it, removed an array of kitchen items, and then removed a couple loose boards. After setting the boards aside, Sanji placed the box inside. Replacing the boards, Sanji habitually inspected his cooking utensils to make sure they were as pristine as he expected them to be while he put them away before closing down the kitchen and leaving to join Zoro. They still had another hour and a half before everyone else would be back, perhaps they could enjoy some more in depth intimate time. And Sanji could whip up something quick for Zoro to eat, since he had missed dinner like an idiot.

Sanji paused outside and glanced up at the moon high in the crystal clear sky that shimmered with speckles of diamonds. It was beautiful. Sanji vaguely entertained the thought of making love to Zoro under such a moonlit night. He had been so close to saying it, and Sanji honestly wanted to. But he was afraid, afraid of how things would change if he did. And perhaps still afraid to a degree, of how he would change. To say it, would be to admit it, especially to himself.


	4. The Lion; Playful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji just _knows_ a certain tiger loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fourth chapter! I really hope it's liked! Thank you so much to everyone who has given support comments and kudos! It really means a lot! Thank you all so much! Part of the prompting for this chapter was the asking for leg cuffs, which I tried to do, and I hope I pulled it off all right. 
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Zoro was… nervous. The cook had been giving him “looks” off and on. They were only for a split second each time, but Zoro kept seeing them. After a while they started to cause heat to rise to Zoro's cheeks while his heart jumped in his chest, which flustered the swordsman. The looks were rather mysterious yet inviting, and honestly, only certain sorts of things came to Zoro's mind when he wondered what the looks could signify. Zoro hefted his massive weights once again, throwing his arms out in another kata rep, another, and another. Kata wasn't particularly demanding aside from the weight Zoro added, and the continuous repetition exhausting muscles, but it allotted someone as skilled as Zoro to let his mind focus on outside problems. Zoro usually either let himself fall into a sort of meditative trance counting his reps while everything else bled from his mind, or Zoro thought and thought on some sort of problem. Not that Zoro often came to any conclusion when it came to things not related to his swordsmanship, but still he thought on them. 

Zoro couldn't stop wondering what the hell the cook was doing. It hadn't been very long, only a few days since Zoro had gotten that… spanking. The thought of it caused Zoro's heart to pulse fast for a second as blood rushed to his cheeks. Zoro grunted and grit his teeth as he finished another kata. Not time to think about that! Though with the cook it was hard to not think of anything perverted since their relationship had started. Zoro was not even safe in dream world much anymore. Zoro was quite surprised with himself, dreaming the sort of erotic dreams he had off and on now. And fuck, each time Zoro was bottoming happily, demanding for the cook. It was embarrassing as hell. Zoro had not known that he was such a man, but the cook brought to light a part of himself that had apparently been slumbering.

Zoro had been dozing that morning when they had arrived at another seaside port and everyone had neglected to wake him, which really wasn't that surprising. So Zoro woke up in confusion when the cook came up the gangplank with a tiny, fancy looking paper bag. Zoro stood and their eyes met for a second before the bag jerked behind Sanji's back and Zoro quirked a fine green brow. 

What the hell was that bag about? When Nami approached, Zoro saw the split second the cook took to stuff the tiny bag into his top coat before gushing over the ginger. Zoro was damn curious, and sort of suspicious. However, Zoro reasoned with himself that just because the cook had some weird bag didn't mean it had shit to do with him. Though, that had been when he started noticing those weird looks from the blonde. Was the cook trying to convey something on the sly? If that was the case, Zoro was annoyed with it. Zoro hated subtle, sly actions, mostly because annoyingly he always seemed to miss entirely, or misunderstand them. 

And then it happened. It was just after dinner. Zoro had just fished Luffy out of the water when the rubber moron had earned himself such a sound beating from Nami, that he had gone flying. Zoro had been soaking wet and annoyed as hell, which earned Luffy another large bump on his head for such idiocy. Zoro had went into the dorm to grab a change of clothes, and had just gotten out of his wet shirt when the cook had practically appeared out of nowhere. Zoro had gasped in surprise, shocked that he had been unable to detect the blonde's presence at all until the blonde had grabbed him.

“You've been a very bad swordsman,” Sanji growled up against Zoro's ear and a sharp shock raced up Zoro's spine. Zoro's heart jumped into a run as his cheeks flushed. Shit. “You've been ignoring me all day, I'm very disappointed,” Sanji continued, voice a seductive, breathy purr that caused a wave of lust to fill the swordsman. Zoro grit his teeth. Fuck, so he had been right.

“You should have been more straight forward, idiot,” Zoro grunted and the hands on Zoro moved down to his crotch. Zoro's body twitched and his heart pounded as he stood there, still damp without his shirt. Sanji pressed close to Zoro's drying back and Zoro flushed a little darker with the growing heat of the cook's body at his backside.

“That's right, I forgot what a simpleton you can be,” Sanji chuckled and Zoro growled, anger twisting his expression before the cook's hands squeezed Zoro's soft cock through the crotch of his pants. Zoro gasped in surprise, face going bright red as his hands jerked down to grab the cook's wrists.

“Cook,” Zoro breathed, a touch of a groan coloring his voice as his cock reacted to the unabashed groping. Sanji hummed as he pawed at Zoro's heating and swelling cock until it was hard against the swordsman's pants.

“Well I guess I'll be up front then,” Sanji purred and Zoro swallowed a groan as his body heated. Sanji leaned up and bit on Zoro's left ear, tongue brushing the gold bars in a seducing gesture. Sanji slid one hand up and lifted Zoro's haramaki where he tugged at the little green gem that still hung from Zoro's belly button. Zoro grunted, his breath puffing harder as his heart pounded faster in his chest.

“You owe me a show~ And I know exactly what I want~”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

There was a brutal mix of muffled growls, of wet muffled moans, of resisted whimpers, and of wheezing breaths. Despite the reactions so far, the chef had not been given the agreed upon gesture to stop by his swordsman. Sanji slid the length of the sword inside Zoro once more, the pink, curved, vibrating rubber length pressing against the swordsman's prostate. Zoro's trembling body jumped on the bed what little his cuffed limbs allowed. A brutal moan muffled around the wet bit in Zoro's mouth, which was followed by a feral growl as Zoro's forehead creased with the tensing of his brows.

Sanji pushed until the pink hilt guard pressed tight to Zoro's ass and Zoro released a muffled shout of a curse. Zoro's legs jerked on either side of Sanji, but the leg cuffs kept the sweaty, muscled limbs in place. It was a lewd presentation with Zoro's wrists cuffed to the bars at the head of the bed while his ankles were cuffed to the end bars on either side of the bottom with lengths of chain giving Zoro some… meager mobility. The bit was fastened into place in Zoro's mouth once again, though Sanji had allowed the swordsman to have a view of what he was doing to him. The blonde had tightened a cock ring around Zoro's dick, which had denied the swordsman relief from his aching erection after Sanji had gotten him excited. 

Sanji had to admit that he was loving the imagery, though he also had to admit that he might have been being a little vengeful. Zoro had absolutely refused to wear the lingerie Sanji had so thoughtful chosen to buy and outright refused to give Sanji the strip show he had wanted. Sanji had been thoroughly disappointed. So the cook had compromised to do something else. And here they were, in a hotel at the coastal town they were still stopped at with Zoro utterly at the blonde's mercy. Of course, if Zoro wanted to stop, the chef would. Sanji had no intention of being cruel or abusive of Zoro's trust in letting the cook have such power over his body in these intimate times. But so far Zoro seemed willing to push his limits, which was exciting as fuck.

Zoro's heaving, flushed body was slick with sweat. His nipples were swollen and bright red from the cook's biting, licking, and sucking. They looked rather appetizing, the way they stood out, and were so sensitive after the chef's dedicated attention. Zoro's cock, slicked with Sanji's cum was flushed to a very attractive color as it curved so nicely and leaked onto his contracted belly, which displayed so proudly the rigid definition of Zoro's muscles. A range of emotions crossed Zoro's face almost in a now predictable pattern. Torturous delirium when Sanji touched his cock or thrust the sword shaped vibrator in deep, to anger when Sanji's attention paused even a little, to an expression of weakness the cook was sure no one in Zoro's whole life had seen when he had gotten the bright idea to tease Zoro by lewdly showing off his cock and stroking himself. Sanji had even decided to jack off onto Zoro's belly and the swordsman's reaction had been so lustful and tortured, fueled by such desire that Sanji himself had been embarrassed. Sanji just couldn't believe it. Zoro wanted his cock so bad it was torturing him. Sanji had decided to use his spunk to slick Zoro's cock and stroked him, which earned the blonde a delicious torrent of shudders and muffled wet moans. Considering the suspected fetish Sanji believed he had, Zoro's reactions really hadn't been surprising. 

Sanji leaned over Zoro and removed the bit before kissing Zoro's mouth. Zoro groaned in a pant and their tongues slid together as lips sealed wetly a moment before Sanji pulled free, intent on taunting Zoro with his dirty words. But Zoro met his gaze with fervor and derailed the chef.

“Fuck you, fuck me,” Zoro groaned throatily in a pant, eyes glazed with lust and unbearable arousal. “Please fuck me. I need it,” Zoro begged and the shock of Zoro's words sent a bolt of lust through the blonde. Sanji's heart jumped and his cock twitched in pure lust. Shit. It looked like Zoro was at his limit. How long had it been?

“Want you so bad,” Zoro panted and fuck, Sanji could swear his eyes were crossing in his arousal. Sanji took in a shaky breath.

“Marimo want it that bad?” Sanji asked and Zoro growled, though it sounded far from threatening.

“Asshole!” Zoro snapped, the muscles in his arms tensing beautifully. “Fuck me!” 

“Marimo want my cock?” Sanji breathed, a low groan weaving through his words. Sanji loved this. The chef loved when Zoro's hunger became unbearable, to the point he was hungry enough to beg Sanji to feed him.

“Yes!” Zoro hissed. “Now fuck me! Get this shitty ring off me and fuck me!” Zoro growled in demand. Sanji groaned, arousal pulsing hot through his body, reaching deep into his very bones. Zoro glared with more force despite his aching state reflected in his eyes when the cook did not move. Sanji slid his hand down Zoro's body and thrust the vibrator in again. Zoro released a pitiful cry of a moan as a strong assault of shakes ran through his body. Sanji moved above Zoro and slid the vibrator free from Zoro's wet hole before he twisted it off and dropped it. Sanji grabbed the lube in a frenzy and squeezed a generous amount into his palm to slick himself up. Sanji slicked his throbbing cock and angled Zoro's hips before he leaned over the swordsman. The chef grabbed his cock and angled his hips before pushing forward. The muscles in Zoro's body trembled and the swordsman grunted when Sanji pushed the head of his slicked cock against Zoro's used hole.

Sanji pushed and Zoro released a loud, wanton moan when the blonde's cock split his asshole open wide around its girth. A guttural moan broke from chef and swordsman as Sanji's cock pushed in deeper and Zoro's limbs jerked. Sanji looked up at Zoro to see an absolutely euphoric expression twisting his strong features as he sank in up to his balls. Sanji came to a rest on his hands over Zoro.

“Ah, fuck,” Sanji breathed, a tremor hitting his muscles from the pleasure of Zoro's spasming muscles gripping his cock tight, massaging him. Zoro released a needy moan and growled a moment later with a hard thrust of his hips, which tore a hissed groan from the blonde.

“Move it!” Zoro growled. Sanji grit his teeth to control himself as he grabbed Zoro's hips and carefully pulled them up onto his thighs as he slowly sat back on his ass. Zoro released a sharp gasp and Sanji panted a groan when Zoro's muscles clenched his cock a moment before relaxing.

“My marimo makes me so damn happy,” Sanji breathed, his lips curving up into a grin. To think that Zoro was his partner, and always such a willing one; even after all that Sanji had put him through since he had chained Zoro to the bed. Sanji knew damn well that he had been given something wonderful by Zoro, and that he was incredibly lucky. 

“Take it off!” Zoro croaked. Sanji's eyes landed on the swordsman's no doubt torturous erection. Curiously, Sanji wrapped his hand around the base of Zoro's cock above the cock ring, and slid his hand tightly up. A growling gasp of a moan broke from Zoro and Sanji bit his lips to quiet himself when Zoro's hole spasmed again and clenched him in tight massages. Zoro's body attempted to jerk but the chains once again kept him still, especially as they were now drawn more taught on his legs. Zoro snapped out another curse and Sanji groaned, loving the way his cock felt inside the mighty swordsman Roronoa Zoro. 

Sanji released Zoro's swollen, wet cock and grabbed the larger man's strong hips. Sanji knew the position would be more difficult but also knew it would be worth it. Especially considering how unbelievably worked up Zoro was… not that it wasn't expected. The first push was amazing as he slid the tightness of Zoro's still twitching hole up the length of his cock before Sanji yanked Zoro back down his cock. Zoro shouted, every muscle spasming and squeezing the chef's cock so hard the blonde couldn't control the throaty moan that escaped him.

“Please, please take it off,” Zoro groaned in a pant, his voice strained. Sanji felt his perception skew. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

“What will you do for me?” Sanji asked in a pant and Zoro groaned.

“I'll wear it! I'll wear that stupid-

The pop of Sanji's hand to Zoro's inner left thigh tore a loud gasp from Zoro, which was followed by a desperately needy moan. Zoro's whole body shuddered and another delicious torrent of pleasure massaged Sanji's cock once again.

“Fuck you! I'll wear it! I'll wear that damn, fucking underwear! I'll wear a fucking dress if you want! Just, take it, the fuck, off!” Zoro snarled viciously. Sanji stared at Zoro, unable to believe that Zoro had gone so far.

“You know, there's a reason to say colors if something is too much,” Sanji panted and Zoro growled.

“Colors are to stop! I don't want to stop asshole! Just take this thing off!” Zoro hissed and Sanji paused. Did Zoro really think that if he said a color they were going to stop everything? Just because Zoro called out a color did not mean that would be the end of their little get together. Damn idiot swordsman. Sanji grinned, the look rather loopy in a lovesick way. Sanji grabbed Zoro's cock and loosened the ring before sliding it off. Zoro bit his bottom lip when Sanji tossed the item behind him on the bed. Zoro's muscles quivered again as the swordsman panted on the bed, his limbs twitching with jumping muscles. Sanji grabbed Zoro's hips once more.

“You're going to cum immediately,” Sanji informed and Zoro grunted.

“Fuck me… want you,” Zoro panted and Sanji went to work. Sanji pushed Zoro up the length of his cock and Zoro shouted when a burst of cum shot from his heavy cock, up his body and splattered his flushed face. Sanji moaned deeply, the sight of Zoro's cum covered face far too arousing as Zoro's tensed muscles squeezed his cock.

“I told you,” Sanji panted and Zoro groaned, his muscles still tensed and quivering.

“Fuck,” Zoro breathed after a moment and Sanji grit his teeth as he rolled forward and the chains to the cuffs on Zoro's ankles tightened before relaxing when Zoro hit the bed with a grunt. Sanji Pulled Zoro's hips up and thrust his hips forward hard enough for Zoro's hips to jerk on the bed. Zoro gasped and Sanji groaned as he set into a fast rhythm, sliding his cock fast and hard through the tightness of Zoro's hole. Zoro's back arched and the chains on his limbs tightened when the swordsman jerked his limbs. Zoro grunted as Sanji bucked his hips faster, rasping for breath in between guttural moans as the blonde slammed his hips in between Zoro's spread thighs. 

Sanji glanced up Zoro's heaving, sweaty chest to his face. The sight was so wonderfully perfect it was hard not to stare, the way Zoro's face flushed, the way the sweat shimmered his skin, the fact that Zoro's mouth was open wide with each hard wheeze of breath as groans of pleasure spilled from his mouth in response to the cook's cock rubbing hard against his sweet spot. Sanji gave a hard thrust and Zoro's body lurched as the swordsman gave a throaty growl of a moan while his cuffed hands balled into tight fists, which tightened the muscles in his arms to definition. Sanji's eyes slid down to Zoro's defined abdomen and spied the green jewel pierced into the hood of flesh above his belly button as it glittered under the light. The skin around it was red from Sanji having played with the little gem for some considerable time. Sanji licked his lips, loving the way it glittered and moved on Zoro's belly button with the harsh jerks of Zoro's body caused by Sanji's pounding hips. Zoro's cock was already half hard from the cook's cock rubbing his sweet spot with such passion and Sanji's lust shot up another notch. Sanji reached forward and gripped Zoro's cock and Zoro's back jerked on the bed with a throaty grunt that was broken by a low moan. Sanji stroked the length of Zoro's cock as it grew longer and harder in his grasp until it was fully hard and dewy at the heavy head. 

“More!” Zoro gasped. Sanji gave his hips a hard thrust and Zoro cried out a moan, his toes and feet curling as Sanji rocked his hips faster. It was getting so hot, so tight. Sanji's insides were boiling and the sounds that flowed into his ears with the sight of Zoro's pleasured face as the swordsman squeezed his eyes shut to hide his pleasure fogged, unfocused gaze just made it worse. Zoro's cock throbbed in Sanji's fist as he stroked down its slicking length from the fluid that continually seeped from its head. Sanji groaned, working heavier moans from Zoro as he rubbed his cock into the tight muscles of Zoro's hole and against Zoro's still very sensitive prostate. 

“Cook!” Zoro gasped and Sanji grit his teeth as he pushed harder. So close! The heat was boiling, coiling so tight.

“Want me to cum Zoro? Want me to fill you up?” Sanji gasped. Zoro groaned, a shudder hitting the muscles in his back.

“Yes!” Zoro hissed and Sanji pumped Zoro's cock fast. Orgasm hit Zoro and the swordsman jerked his head to the side with a shout as cum shot from the twitching cock in Sanji's fingers. Sanji rasped a moan when Zoro's shuddering muscles clenched around his cock as the aftermath of orgasm left Zoro taught and trembling. The cook gave a hard thrust through Zoro's tightened hole and came deep inside with a heavy and hard gush with a deep, guttural moan breaking from his throat. Sanji tensed over Zoro, falling onto his hands over the swordsman as the two remained fixed in place for a long moment. After the moment passed Sanji relaxed as Zoro sagged heavily onto the bed. Sanji reached to the bedside table and grabbed a key with shaky hands before he clicked the locks open in all four cuffs binding. Zoro immediately rolled over onto his stomach as he sucked in much needed air while Sanji clumsily slapped the key onto the table and lied down on Zoro's sweaty back.

“You know, just because you give me a signal or say a color, doesn't mean we'll just stop everything in the middle,” Sanji heaved and Zoro gave a delayed grunt.

“I'd just stop and you'd tell me the problem. If you don't like something we'll stop doing whatever it is, or change something. We'd only stop having sex if you wanted to,” Sanji informed and Zoro heaved a heavy sigh as the cook slid his arms under Zoro's stomach and hugged the swordsman.

“So, I can say if something's bothering me and we could just... change it?” Zoro asked and Sanji nodded lazily against Zoro's sweaty back before kissing the warm skin.

“Yeah. I don't want you to force yourself to deal with anything that's bothering you,” Sanji declared. Zoro grunted again as he crossed his arms in front of his face and lied down on the side of his head. 

"Feel okay? I take it the cock ring was too much?" Sanji asked and Zoro made an embarrassed sound. "Want to bar that then?" Sanji asked.

"Don't know. If, we did... not so fucking long," Zoro declared and Sanji grinned as he placed another kiss to Zoro's back. Fucking perfect. Zoro was fucking wonderful. 

"So other than that it was good?" Sanji probed and Zoro gave a grunt as he shifted on his belly.

"Yeah," Zoro informed with a breath. Sanji sat up and leaned over Zoro to place a kiss to his upturned his cheek and Zoro grunted again even as his cheeks pinked, which prompted Sanji to grin in satisfaction. Sanji nudged Zoro's thighs apart and Zoro looked over his shoulder to the blonde.

“What are you doing?” Zoro asked.

“Just a little pampering. Relax, it'll be nice,” Sanji declared and Zoro stared at the blonde for a moment, his expression one of pure surprise. Sanji quirked a curled brow. “Problem?” Sanji asked and Zoro lied his head back down.

“It's just weird, not used to you… being nice to me,” Zoro grunted and Sanji chuckled. “I always thought you hated me so,” Zoro added and Sanji paused just as his hands touched Zoro's back.

“Hate you?” Sanji repeated. 

“Well yeah. Out of all of our nakama, it's me you pick fights with,” Zoro paused and heaved a pleasured groan when Sanji began to massage his hands into Zoro's skin. “You just seemed to hate my guts from the moment we met,” Zoro added and Sanji frowned as he worked his hands into Zoro's muscles, working them until Zoro heaved a content sigh. 

“Wasn't sure what I did, but it often feels like you have it out for me or something. Like I made some blacklist,” Zoro finished as Sanji made it slowly down to the middle of Zoro's back. Was he really that bad? Sanji hadn't ever really thought about it, not really. Zoro really thought he hated him? Sanji honestly wasn't entirely sure what it was about Zoro, but something about the swordsman just brought out that rather nasty, temperamental side of him. But… hate?

“I don't hate you,” Sanji muttered and Zoro grunted.

“You certainly don't seem like it when we're like this,” Zoro declared and Sanji frowned once more. Sanji fell silent as he worked his hands down Zoro's body, enjoying the feeling of Zoro's muscles twitching at times before they relaxed and became pliable to Sanji's fingers. Sanji had been thinking about it for some time, about what his feelings about Zoro were. Thinking back on it, Sanji had never truly disliked Zoro. He had liked him actually, admired Zoro's resolve to follow his plans through, even if they were crazy and sometimes just plain stupid. And Zoro was strong, admittedly, stronger than he was, though not by a large margin. However, Sanji had never fought Zoro in earnest, with both having the intention of total defeat, of killing each other. What was it, that caused Sanji to get so irritated around the swordsman? And the way Sanji felt about Zoro now was… entirely different. 

“But lately, you've been nicer,” Zoro suddenly declared and Sanji looked back up the expanse of Zoro's unblemished back. “Like, I don't feel that same animosity anymore, since we started doing it,” Zoro explained and Sanji's brows furrowed as he looked down at Zoro's pale ass, the skin having not ever been touched by the sun's rays. Sanji knew that part had changed. They fought a lot less these days. The way he felt about Zoro now was very novel. This closeness, this new intimacy, even the talking was… doing something to the cook. Sanji carefully grabbed and massaged the cheeks of Zoro's ass and a shudder rippled up Zoro's body as the swordsman grunted, the muscles tensing under Sanji's palms before the swordsman slowly relaxed.

“Sorry I've been such a dick,” Sanji declared softly.

“It's okay. I'm used to it,” Zoro informed and Sanji's frown deepened as his hands stopped.

“That's… not okay,” Sanji muttered. 

“Maybe you've been sexually frustrated all along?” Zoro snorted and Sanji froze as his heart flipped in his chest. No way, that was not it. There was no way. Sure, Sanji had been wanting to do what they were doing for years but… why would he take his frustrations out on Zoro? Zoro had nothing to do with his fantasies! It was a joke Zoro had made, Sanji knew that. But… why did it feel like, Zoro may be on to something? Sanji looked over Zoro's relaxed body and felt his heart flutter in his chest a moment as his cheeks pinked. Sanji felt his passion stir despite himself and leaned down, where he kissed each firm cheek and Zoro gasped. Sanji sat up when Zoro turned suddenly and rolled onto his back to sit on his elbows, the blonde moving back as Zoro pulled his legs back so that he could commit to his move. Zoro stared, face flushed and eyes wide in surprise. Sanji's heart fluttered hard again and Sanji grinned. Sanji's eyes slid down Zoro's body, to his scarred chest, to his slim waist, to his muscled hips, to his soft cock as it rest against his groin, to his muscled thighs, and finally down to his scarred ankles. 

“Zoro… I think you and I are going to be in for some change,” Sanji declared suddenly and his heart jumped, but hardly in any negative way. Zoro's cheeks stained redder as he lied there propped up on his elbows.

“What's gotten into you?” Zoro asked, a suspicious look on his face though his cheeks were still so adorably red.

“Don't know,” Sanji grinned smugly, “but we'll find out,” Sanji declared. 

“Now lie down and let me massage your front,” Sanji declared, “and you have to sit still so that I can get your legs,” Sanji ordered, and after what appeared to be a contemplative moment, Zoro lied down. Something was definitely changing, and Sanji was beginning to suspect what it was… maybe. But Sanji didn't want to rush it, if it was going to happen there was no point in fighting it, especially not when he and Zoro were so intimate. Sanji knew he could be a fool, but not about something like this. It was too important.

"You are going to wear that lingerie I got you, right?" Sanji suddenly asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a playlist for this fic too, but I haven't been in that much of a hurry to share because the songs aren't particular really. But one I stumbled upon was so damn fitting in a lot of ways, that I just had to share it.
> 
> Meg Myers: Desire --- Should check it out if you don't know it.


	5. The Lion, Feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hours before the "show" Zoro is to give, but the swordsman is having an annoying problem. He goes to the cook to work something out but finds himself rather pre-occupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this is so late. I was busy last week and wasn't able to get much writing done. This is really only a portion of what I had planned, but I wanted to get something out while I work away on the rest of it. I really hope that this chapter is hot and enjoyable however, especially Sanji's filthy mouth. And I hope that I handled everything well. Thank you SO much to everyone that has left kudos and comments. Your support means so much! It makes working on this such a joy!
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by the wonderful [lastofromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/profile)!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Zoro couldn't believe he was doing what he was doing. _Wearing_ what he was wearing. But after having promised the cook, he had known he was going to have to wear it. There was a beach party, and Zoro couldn't have been more embarrassed. Not that anyone could see anything, everything was concealed under his usual clothes. But the perverted looks the cook kept giving him when no one was paying attention really made things difficult. Zoro, first of all, had trouble making everything… fit. Second, the top portion, the “teddy” was sort of itchy, though it was supposed to be soft. Maybe it was just him, feeling so uncomfortable when he knew what he was in. Zoro worried that the frilly portion of it would been too visible to the others, but apparently his pants were hiding it quite well. And the thing that made it most… embarrassing, was the fact that he was kind of excited for things to come. Fuck.

Zoro stood, feeling almost like he had a damn wedgie. Fucking thong! He was kind of hating it in some ways.

“Oi, Zoro?” Luffy asked curiously and Zoro grunted as he walked toward the Sunny. He wanted to negotiate something with that stupid cook. Maybe he could get out of wearing it for the next couple hours? Zoro was more than willing to wear it when it came time to seal the deal, since he had given his word. But did he have to wear it so early? Zoro stomped his way moodily on board and went right for the galley, and as he expected, the cook was in the pantry gathering more of the ingredients for the barbeque to take place.

“Oi! Cook! I need to talk to you!” Zoro called and Sanji paused as he turned around and looked to the swordsman. His cheeks flushed as the blonde looked him up and down, a perverse grin curving his lips as his eyes clouded with identifiable lust. Zoro's heart jumped and he grunted. Shit, that was… fuck the cook was really excited about this. Sanji moved up close and grabbed the swordsman's wrist, which resulted in a further reddening of Zoro's cheeks.

“My naughty swordsman came all the way here to see me?” Sanji purred and Zoro's breath hitched when heat gathered in his groin and his cock began to harden. Shit. Not what he had wanted! Sanji leaned forward, his mouth brushing the side of the swordsman's neck and Zoro swallowed back a groan. Shit, the underwear already didn't exactly hold everything properly, and now his problem was growing.

“That truly pleases me,” the cook whispered in pure lust. Sanji's tongue swiped the side of Zoro's throat as his free hand loosened his tie. Zoro watched, his face blooming a vibrant red all down into the collar of his shirt as the cook slid the tie free, eyes locked on his reddened face. Shit! The cook must have been seriously excited to just jump him right on the spot! So suddenly!

“Cook!” Zoro gasped when the blonde slid the black silk around the swordsman's head to block his eyes.

“Want me to stop, you know what to say,” Sanji breathed low in lust and Zoro swallowed deeply, unaware of the way the cook's eyes watched his Adam's apple slide under bronzed skin. Once the tie was snug in place, Zoro stood, devoid of sight as every fiber of his being sensitized in anticipation. So, it looked like something was definitely happening now. But what? Zoro's heart thrummed in anticipation, excitement welling up higher and higher, washing away thoughts of any other kind. Damn, he had become so weak to this. But it was okay, as long as no one else knew.

Sanji's hand freed Zoro's wrist and settled on his shoulder before urging the larger man to lower. Zoro's heart jumped and his cock throbbed. Shit, what was going to happen? It wasn't even time! The cook still had a barbeque, dammit! And the door was not locked! Zoro hesitated only a moment before he let himself sink to his knees, his cock no longer contained in the damn underwear at all. Both of Sanji's hands went to his pants and jerked his belt open. Zoro's ears picked up the sound of the button on the cook's pants pop open and the zipper drag down. His heart jumped a moment at the sound and swallowed, this position, was… was what he thought, happening? It made his cock ache all the more.

Something soft and warm pressed against Zoro's cheek and the swordsman shuddered. He turned his head more to where he smelled the musky scent of male sex and Zoro's heart rocketed in his chest. There was a breathy groan as Sanji pressed his half hard cock against Zoro's face before the swordsman's lips parted and grazed the sensitive flesh.

“You can't use your hands,” Sanji ordered firmly and Zoro swallowed as his cock gave a needy throb. Zoro parted his lips and when he felt the warm flesh against his lips, he stuck out his tongue to run along the heated skin. A groan escaped the cook and Zoro grunted when Sanji's cock hardened and poked against his mouth. He angled his head, trying to chase the chef’s cock and gave a lick at the underside when it moved. Zoro blushed hot, realizing how perverted they must have looked, himself specifically as he chased after Sanji's dick, lapping at it, and it only made him ache more in his pants. Sanji moaned, his cock hardening fully as he pressed the wetting head against the swordsman's forehead. Zoro cheeks stained a deep red as the blonde slid his cock down the side of his face, leaving a trail of wetness on his skin. Zoro sucked in a needy breath through the nose, his lust skyrocketing with a hard shudder down his back as he turned his head and mouthed the side of the erect cock that the damn blonde was teasing him with, again! Sanji withdrew and Zoro's brows furrowed before he felt the wet head brush his other cheek. What was that damn pervert thinking?! Fuck, why did it have to make him so hard?

“Just use the agreed upon hand signal if something's too much,” Sanji ordered and Zoro nodded, rubbing the cock with the side of his face in the movement and the chef released a shaky breath, which highlighted a restrained groan. Zoro twitched when the head of the blonde's cock withdrew again to press against his lips.

“You're going to eat my cum,” Sanji ordered and Zoro groaned, his cock throbbing as it began to wet more heavily against his underwear. Zoro opened his mouth and the blonde pushed forward. The length of the cook's thick cock forced his mouth to open wider than expected as the warm, pulsing flesh slid down his tongue. Sanji released a groan of pleasure as his hands slid into Zoro's hair before he gripped. It was fucking harder to swallow than Zoro had thought, and in just a moment his head was yanked forward. He let out a cry that was completely muffled by cock as the cook forced the swordsman to swallow him deep into his mouth. Sanji released a low groan of pleasure as every muscle in Zoro's body tensed up. Saliva built up around Zoro's stretched lips in great quantities as the blonde slid his cock backward before thrusting forward again and the swordsman gagged. The saliva smeared around his mouth leaked down to his chin as a slick, slurping sound slipped from where Sanji's cock slid in and out of the larger man's gaping and filled mouth. Zoro groaned, adjusting to the rough treatment and working to relax the muscles in his throat. Shit, that had been more rough than he had expected. But fuck, Zoro couldn't deny how much this was turning him on, the swordsman's cock was positively aching for some friction.

Adapting as quickly as he ever did, Zoro managed to relax himself, though it was still with effort. The taste of Sanji’s cock was definitely different, and the thought of the cook cumming hard and heavy down his throat was disturbingly thrilling. Zoro hissed breath through his nose as he gave his first suck while the cook pulled his cock back through his lips and released a low but loud groan of pleasure. Zoro moaned, the sound from the cook infinitely gratifying as he sucked his cock hard while it pushed back into his mouth.

“Zoro,” Sanji groaned and the swordsman replied with a moan, “Think you can swallow all of it?” he panted, his voice tight as he pulled his cock free from Zoro's wet lips and he swallowed all the extra saliva and pre-cum built up in his mouth before responding.

“I will,” Zoro declared in a rough voice, odd with its resolution and the cook released a moan of lust. Zoro twitched when the cook's cock was pushed against his lips and opened his mouth to swallow cock once more. Zoro struggled and worked to relax the muscles in his throat as the cook pushed in deeper than before, though with more control than previous. It was hard to breathe, and it was hot, and wet. The blonde groaned as he pushed his cock in deeper yet and Zoro grunted when he felt the cook's body press close, the swordsman's nose pressing against wiry pubic hair as the long, thick length of Sanji’s cock filled him deep and wide down his throat. Sanji's fingers massaged into Zoro's scalp affectionately as the swordsman gave a compulsive swallow and a groan escaped the blonde as his hands gripped the hair in his grasp tight for a moment.

“Now suck,” Sanji ordered in a pant and Zoro groaned, gripping his hands tighter together behind his back as he sucked while the cook pulled his cock back before shoving it back down his throat. “You want your cum snack right?” Sanji asked, and Zoro gave a muffled, guttural groan as his cock throbbed achingly in his pants, pressed tight to him by the damned thong.

Sanji moaned as Zoro worked, sucking on the cook's dick before giving an experimental rub of the underside of the length with his tongue. A shudder ran through the blonde's body, which was followed by a hiss as he thrust hard and Zoro gagged from the rough treatment. It should not have been so fucking exciting, why was it exciting to choke on the cook's dick? Zoro would not yield however, he would master this. Sanji's left hand moved from Zoro's hair and settled on the swordsman's head before petting his short cut of hair.

“Good swordsman,” Sanji breathed as he slid his cock back and forward once more. Zoro sucked and licked, drawing a steady stream of quiet, breathy groans from the man petting his head as the cook thrust his cock and in and out of his mouth. The cook's hips were less rough, but the speed of the thrusts were growing in tempo. The cook's hands settled on Zoro's face and the swordsman worked to restrain a groan as he sucked and licked at the blonde's thrusting cock, making sure to suck the head hard each time it reached his lips. Each time, the cook's breath would jump and his thick cock would thrust forward in response, and Zoro felt his heart pound in excitement. He had done this, Zoro had figured out how to please the blonde to such an astounding degree. He felt oddly powerful despite what his position outwardly showed.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Sanji moaned, his thrusts growing erratic as his breathing grew rough and fast. Zoro moaned, the sound muffled, wet, and hot. The cook was close to cumming, the swordsman knew it, and his cock was aching in desperation.

“I'm going cum!” Sanji hissed and Zoro gave a muffled groan. “Enjoy it!” And Zoro gave a deep, muffled moan when the blonde pulled back and stilled with the head of his cock settled on the swordsman's tongue before cum burst into his mouth with a heavy gush. Zoro groaned, cock throbbing painfully while the blonde's dick softened as the swordsman slurped and swallowed the thick, viscous gush. Sanji groaned as he slipped his soft prick from Zoro's sticky, cum-slicked lips before crouching down before the swordsman. Zoro licked his lips as the cook slid his right hand into the back of Zoro's hair and gripped tight before he yanked the swordsman's head back. Zoro grunted when the blonde pressed his lips against his own firmly. The swordsman parted his sticky, saliva-wet lips and the cook's tongue delved into the silky, warm confines of his viscid mouth before rubbing and stroking Zoro's tongue, even though the swordsman was sure his mouth must have tasted like cum.

Sanji pulled from Zoro's lips to look over his blinded eyes, his flushed skin, and his saliva covered jaw and lips. The blonde's gaze roved down Zoro's body to the bulge he could see in the swordsman's pants, and it filled the cook with vigorous satisfaction. Sanji gripped the swordsman's chin and tilted his head back.

“Ah, my marimo got that hard from sucking me off?” Sanji asked and Zoro flushed an even deeper shade of red; it was delectable. The cook's hand slid down the larger man's stomach and pulled on the front of his pants, working the head of Zoro's cock free over the band. Zoro shuddered and swallowed when he realized his throat was dry. He wanted to be touched, wanted to be touched so bad. Needed to cum.

“You have no idea how much that pleases me,” Sanji purred as he slid his hand into Zoro's pants and the larger man groaned when the blonde pressed his thumb over the wet head of his cock.

“I think you've earned a reward~” Sanji lilted as he rubbed his thumb on the head of Zoro's cock and the swordsman's back arced as the cook wrapped his arm around broad, muscular shoulders.

“Feels good?” Sanji asked, and Zoro moaned as his cock wet more against the thumb rubbing so affectionately against the most sensitive part of his dick. “I think I'm going to make you cum just from rubbing this spot,” he declared and Zoro groaned, lust shocking through his body as the blonde rubbed the wet head of his cock with more zealousness. Zoro shuddered, low, wet moans spilling from his mouth as his body heated and began to dampen under his clothes.

“Sanji,” Zoro groaned and the blonde's thumb pressed into the wet slit, which tore a gasp from the swordsman that was followed by a moan. He leaned against the cook's shoulder as the blonde continued to ruthlessly thumb the soaking wet head. The shocks of pleasure grew hotter and stronger, the rubbing bringing the broiling heat to coil tight within him. Zoro was getting close, so close.

“Good swordsman,” Sanji purred and Zoro groaned. “Getting close? Gonna cum?” He rasped and the swordsman shuddered as a low, wet moan escaped his throat.

“Ah, cook!” Zoro gasped, every muscle winding tight with the intense crush of orgasm. Sanji cupped his hand to catch the flow of cum as it ejected from the swordsman's swollen cock while the larger man released a low, pleasured groan with his release. Zoro sagged against the blonde's shoulder with a shudder and the chef hummed as he gently stroked down Zoro's back with his free hand.

“Beautiful,” Sanji mused as he withdrew his cupped hand from Zoro's flaccid cock. Sanji leaned the swordsman against the kitchen counter and stood to wash his hands in the kitchen sink before cleaning the bottom with his hands and soap. When done, Sanji dried off, tucked himself back into his pants and crouched next to the swordsman as the larger man sat up and rolled his shoulders. A kiss was placed to Zoro's cheek as the blonde removed his tie and the swordsman looked over toward him to see a rather lopsided smile.

“My swordsman ready for barbeque in an hour?” Sanji asked and Zoro stared at the blonde a moment before scowling. The blonde blinked in what appeared to be genuine confusion.

“I came here to ask a question!” Zoro snapped and Sanji chuckled as he grinned, exposing traces of his white teeth.

“You never stopped me,” Sanji defended and the swordsman frowned at him before looking away and opening his pants to try and stuff himself back into the ridiculous thong under the stupid frilly portion of his get-up.

“I wanted to ask if I could change out until later,” Zoro grunted and Sanji frowned.

“You've gotta wear it,” Sanji whined a little and the swordsman glared.

“It's uncomfortable! You can't expect me to wear this shit all the time!” Zoro hissed.

“Not all the time. Just today, please?” the blonde pleaded and Zoro hung his head. Why the fuck did he have to make such a stupid promise? The damn cook had manipulated him well that time. Though, really, Zoro realized that if he truly wanted them off, he could change out of them whether the cook wanted him to or not. This was just supposed to be part of whatever “fun” or “show” that the blonde wanted. Zoro's heart thumped hard for a moment and his cheeks pinked. Just what the hell was he going to be doing tonight?

“So… are you still going to wear it?” Sanji asked cautiously and Zoro sighed as he rubbed his hand over his face before freezing and his skin flushed a bright red when he remembered what the cook had fucking done to it. Shit, that was embarrassing, and even worse Zoro felt himself react slightly in his pants to the knowledge and memory. Shit, not good.

“I'll wear your stupid get-up,” Zoro grunted as he stood. He needed to fucking wash his face. Sanji stood as well and rubbed the swordsman's far shoulder when he stepped up to his side.

“Thank you~” Sanji lilted and Zoro grunted once more as he walked off to go to the bathroom and clean himself up.

“Don't forget to clean yourself up for dinner~” Sanji declared with a trace of suggestiveness that made even Zoro's ears color as he stomped off to get to the bathroom.


	6. The Tiger; Working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is finally getting what he wants, and Zoro finds he enjoys the work, so long as he gets what he damn well wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've got another update, I hope that everyone enjoys the smut~ I hope that I handled it all well! And thank you so much to everyone that has left comments and kudos! The support means so much! Especially with the writing struggles I've been having the last few weeks. It means so much!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by the gorgeously talented [lastofromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/profile)!

It was late at night when Sanji leaned back in his seat on the cushioned sofa lining the aquarium bar wall, his eyes fixed on Zoro, who stood awkward in front of the blonde under the low glow of aquarium lights. A perverse grin curved the chef's lips as he threaded his fingers over his abdomen. The cook's hair was still damp from the shower, the ends still slightly curled from the moisture. His clothes had relaxed as well, into just a white dress shirt and his black slacks, even his feet were bare. Sanji cocked a curled brow as he looked upon Zoro, still fully clothed in his usual attire, though beneath the textiles, the blonde knew what was awaiting his eyes.

“Marimo ready to start?” Sanji asked in a cocky tone. Zoro grunted, his cheeks already quite a nice shade of red.

“I _really_ have to do this the way you asked?” the swordsman questioned and the cook chuckled.

“You can always duck out if you want,” he reminded and the larger man grunted.

Zoro didn't want to duck out. He didn't want to chicken out. He would not admit that he wanted this, that he wanted to be the center of the cook's attention again. To be pushed, though this was more embarrassing than anything else. Zoro wanted the cook to take him, to reduce him to his most vulnerable state. He knew damn well he had become addicted to their activities, to the sex, the trying plays and pushed boundaries. Most of all, the swordsman realized he enjoyed being the subject of the cook's fantasies, and being wanted by him with the ravenous passion that the blonde always acted on.

Zoro stood, his feet already bare at the cook's direction when they had gone into the bar and the swordsman had leaned his swords against the wall near the door. He was admittedly a little anxious; this was the first time since they had started having sex that the ship was not empty, and they were not away. Zoro was damn well aware that he was loud. But at the same time, he was admittedly excited. Another challenge, to do what they did and make sure no one found out. Fuck, Zoro remembered how the blonde had taunted him that first day.

_'You like that? Keeping secrets? No one will know, not any of our nakama, no one will have the slightest idea what we're doing when they're backs are turned.'_

Zoro's hands fluttered down his sides and slipped the pads of his fingers under his shirt. The cook's eyes zeroed in on the swordsman's large hands as he took a breath and flicked his thumb up to expose a little of the white lace and green ribbon running along the edge of his rigid abdominal muscles. His heart pounded and the swordsman felt himself swelling his pants already. The look of lust in the chef's eyes was clear and Zoro felt his blood rush with excitement. Even though he knew he looked damn ridiculous in the lingerie, a large part of him was confident that the cook would enjoy the imagery he presented regardless. Zoro slipped his fingers under his shirt, conscious of how differently his large, muscular body contrasted that of a slender woman as he slowly tried to tantalizingly pull his shirt upward. The cook shifted on his seat as the white lace stretched over the rigid front of Zoro's body, and lined with green ribbon in an organic curve that left the swordsman’s sides and back bare, was revealed. The nineteen year-old was at a loss, he had never fantasized about women undressing, or anyone for that matter. Only after his recent twists had hiss slumbering self been awoken, and the swordsman frankly was still getting to know this new part of himself. So his own mind gave annoyingly little aid. How was he to entice the cook as the blonde had challenged him to?

Zoro knew damn well that the cook loved women's breasts and their wide hips, both of which he did not have. With a narrow hip and a chest lacking boobs, though the swell of his pectorals had been referenced in an immature manner more than once, the swordsman was unsure how to show any real sensuality. What sensuality did his body possess? All he knew of his body was the intimidation that the bulk of it presented. Zoro gave his hips a shift as his shirt came up higher, passing the height of his heart. There was the sound of a deep breath and the swordsman felt that very muscle flutter. He heaved his chest outward, his muscled back curving as the material began to pass over his powerful shoulders, bones pressing to prominence as muscles slid with distinct expression under his skin with the movement, exposing the green bow on the front of the teddy.

Zoro pulled the shirt free over his head before he tossed it a few feet from him to the floor. He could feel the heat in his cheeks, but would not ruin what he was attempting to do by expressing his embarrassment as the curve of his back relaxed. Zoro slid his fingers down to his pants and paused, wondering if he should prolong the removal of them. Would that be good? Or would it frustrate? He stroked his finger in a way he felt was awkward against the button, fingering it gently. He dipped his thumb into the waist of his pants and decided to alter the curve of his back to slide his hips forward. The action was far more sensual than Zoro even realized as the muscles in his body tightened in expression. He finally snapped the button free and as soon as he did there was a breathy groan of some kind, which made the swordsman's heart jump with surprise, and perhaps a little bit of bashful pride.

The swordsman found the zipper and fingered the metal piece a moment as well before he pulled just the slightest, enough to alert his audience that he had budged it. There was a sound of movement and a breath. Zoro dragged the zipper down as slowly as he had ever done, hoping to prolong whatever clumsy power of seduction he had...if any. The zipper came down completely and he dipped his calloused thumbs into the band of his pants at his hips. And finally, Zoro looked to the cook. Their gazes locked and his throat went dry when he spied within the light of the room, the darkness that pervaded the blonde's gaze. The smoldering lust that showed so strong behind those eyes. Zoro's eyes dragged down Sanji's body and jumped just slightly when he spied the swollen bulge in the cook's trousers. He felt his cock stiffen entirely in the damn thong he was wearing. Damn that cook. The swordsman's lips twitched in awkwardness as they curved upward and he smirked.

“You want it?” Zoro asked, voice thick with intent as he met the blonde's gaze head on. He felt some power swell up in his chest and stared the cook down, that fire that always lit within him igniting as it rushed hot through his veins. There was a pause and Sanji's lips moved a moment before he leaned back in his seat with his arms relaxed over his stomach once again as his lips cocked up in one corner.

“You challenging me? That's very naughty of you,” the chef declared with a titter to his voice. Zoro dragged the band of his pants down just slightly, exposing the sharp point of his muscled hips, but not low enough to expose any of the underwear he was wearing. Sanji gave a huff of a laugh, his smoky voice pressing intimately around the swordsman when he next spoke.

“Marimo is just begging for a spanking, isn't he?” he asked in a low voice and Zoro fought to resist a shudder of want as his cock throbbed in his underwear. He slowly pushed his pants down, exposing the three inches of white frill that had caused the swordsman to outright reject the outfit the first time he had seen it. His pants slid down muscled thighs, exposing the embarrassing way his hard cock pushed and shifted the way the little skirt laid. Zoro let the pants fall down passed muscled calves and to his feet before slipping them free and walking away from the last of his shield that had protected anyone from knowing just what their swordsman had been wearing for the better part of the day. He stood, feeling sorely mismatched in his white lace and green ribbon outfit.

Sanji's eyes appraised the swordsman's body unabashed before he slouched back in his chair more and spread his knees apart, which only made the tent in the blonde's pants all the more prominent. Sanji smirked, eyes gleaming in lust and the promise of trouble without doubt. Zoro's heart pumped faster, excitement thrumming through his body as his mind wondered just what sorts of things the light in the chef's eyes promised.

“What, no more?” the blonde asked and Zoro felt his cheeks pink again. What was he to do? Zoro lifted his hands from his sides and placed his palms over his muscled obliques, absolutely at a loss. How did women do this? What did they do? The swordsman had no clue. Zoro ran his hands up his body, splaying his fingers as he ghosted his hands up the white lace and green ribbon. Over his ribs and curving his back as his hands slid up over his pectorals.

Zoro hesitated a second, realizing full well that the slightest pause affected the mood he was attempting to clumsily create. Not knowing what else to do, he fingered his nipples by clearly showing his fingers pressing against the nubs until they hardened. A shiver ran down the swordsman's body as he pinched and rolled them, his breath catching in his throat. Shit, awkward, and his cock was throbbing in want. He must have looked so damn perverted, the way his cock crudely pushed out and pulled the front of the thong out taut. Zoro wanted to get on with things already, but he could already tell that the cook was going to be a pain in the ass.

“Cook,” Zoro breathed, voice low as he twisted his nipples until they grew more sensitive. He wanted to be touched, to be fucked, dammit!

“You can touch yourself a little, you know,” Sanji declared and Zoro felt his cheeks pink as his heart pounded maddeningly in his chest. Slowly, he allowed the backs of his thick fingers to ghost down his proud torso before he reached lower and brushed his hand over the stretched the front of his underwear. Zoro released a shudder of a breath when he squeezed himself, and in that moment, the swordsman heard a deep breath from the blonde watching him. He debated on taking his dick out of the damn thong, but figured the blonde wanted him in it still, for however long, and so he rubbed the head of his dewy cock as it wet the stretched fabric. He released a groan, attempting to make it louder than necessary to see if his efforts were bearing any fruit. The low breath and shift from the blonde gave the swordsman the notion that his actions were having some sort of effect.

“Get on your knees,” Sanji ordered and Zoro's heart jumped as he looked to the blonde and then let his gaze fall to the floor. What was going to happen? What was he to do? What was the cook going to do? It was maddening, and he wanted it all so badly. Zoro moved forward but stopped when the blonde lifted his foot to block his path. He met the blonde's dangerous gaze as he sank to his knees, wanting and hoping for more. This sort of thing, being made to get on his knees, should have been humiliating, something to fight against, but instead Zoro found himself once again excited to lower himself in this sort of situation. It made his heart pound, his head swim, and his adrenaline race through every fiber of his being. The blonde motioned for him to come closer and Zoro's heart jumped into his throat as he crawled forward on hands and knees, cheeks pinked until he came to the cook's still upraised foot. He stared up at the blonde, lust thrumming through his veins. He was on his hands and knees before the cook, wanting to do whatever it took to have the chef's cock inside him, fucking him hard and passionately. Zoro could still scarcely believe he was such a man, that he could exist in this mode, but he was, and dammit, did he like it. It was exhilarating, the inner rage of his mind as lust propelled him to his baser instincts while he struggled with his darker side. It was more addicting than any battle fever the swordsman had ever experienced.

“Marimo has to work for what he wants today,” Sanji informed and Zoro's cock throbbed worse yet. He had to work for it? Shit, the swordsman was far from confident in his attempts already, but he at least felt more confidence in what he could do to the blonde physically to get what he wanted than trying to do some clumsy strip show. Zoro moved forward and licked up the pad of the cook's big toe. Sanji sucked in a breath as the swordsman allowed his back to dip low into some suggestive position he had seen in magazines when he had walked through some shady parts of towns when he had been a mercenary for hire. Zoro pulled the thankfully, freshly cleaned toe into his mouth and sucked as he stroked the short digit with his tongue. Sanji released a breathy groan as Zoro released it and licked up the top of the cook's foot before changing course and lapping at the arch. The toes on the blonde's foot curled, and the swordsman could hear the cook's quickened breath, which told him that he was doing something right. Zoro adjusted his balance on his knees before he slid his hands against Sanji's ankle with caution before sliding them up the blonde's calf, sliding in under his slacks. Sanji took in a deep, low breath as Zoro allowed his fingers to stretch out and explore the muscled contours of the blonde's leg while he mouthed his way back up to the top of the foot and up. Straddling the cook's leg, he slid his hands free from the blonde's pants to stroke higher over his thigh as he kissed his way up the extremity. Sanji slouched lower in his seat as his eyes watched, heavy with want.

Zoro slid the fingers of his right hand up the inside of the cook's thigh from where he straddled the limb, a part of him wanting to rub against the cook's leg for friction against his throbbing prick but the swordsman decided to stubbornly hold himself back. He slowly raked his blunt nails up, stroking teasingly higher and higher as he made his way slowly upward. Sanji released a groan of want and Zoro swallowed his own as he moved up higher. The blonde's leg suddenly moved and the swordsman bit his lip to stifle the moan that nearly broke from him when the bastard rubbed his leg up against his aching cock. Zoro's cheeks colored and his heart raced as the blonde gave him a harder, bold rub, which tore a moan from the swordsman after a moment of fight. The chef smirked as he rubbed his leg against Zoro's needy dick and the swordsman gave into another breathy moan as his hands grew shaky from where they were on the cook's thigh.

“Marimo's going to have to do better than that,” Sanji teased in a breathy pant and Zoro growled as he slid further up the blonde's leg. He reached his lap and the blonde stilled when the swordsman grabbed the belt loops of his pants. Zoro collected himself at the last second and took a hot, heavy breath before he dipped his head down and mouthed the obvious bulge in the chef's pants. Sanji groaned, hips twitching as the swordsman kissed the bulge before rubbing his face provocatively against it and the blonde moaned. There was a muttered curse under Sanji's breath, but otherwise he remained still as the swordsman found the zipper with fingers and tugged it down. Zoro palmed the chef's cock and the blonde released a heavy moan as the swordsman popped the button loose on the bulged pants and worked to release his cock.

Zoro groaned when the chef's cock came free, proud and long, and thick as ever. Zoro swallowed a sudden discharge of saliva as his own cock throbbed against the blonde's leg. He leaned forward and Sanji's breath hitched when the swordsman licked the side of the blonde's cock, dragging his warm, wet tongue up the length of the dick. Sanji sucked in a shaky breath when Zoro reached the head and licked around the leaking top before taking it into his mouth and sucking it deep. There was another muttered curse and Zoro's heart pounded as he licked at the vein that ran along the underside. The cook's legs shifted on the floor and Zoro released a muffled moan when the blonde rubbed his leg against his aching prick. He released the cook's dick with a pop and Sanji hissed as Zoro met his gaze, hot and dark.

“Can't you just fuck me already?” Zoro puffed and the blonde met his gaze, powerful in lust. He slid his leg free from Zoro's thighs and the swordsman's heart pounded, boiling blood through his veins, lust singing through every sensitized nerve. The blonde grabbed him and pulled, and the swordsman got up onto his knees as the cook moved off the couch. Confused, Zoro followed as he was being motioned to do and sat on the couch facing the chef, who now knelt on the floor.

“Lift and spread your legs. Use your hands to hold them up,” Sanji ordered and Zoro's heart jumped as his cheeks stained a vibrant red. This was familiar. Sanji stood and as what had become quite normal, removed his tie and blinded the swordsman. Zoro did as he was told, exposing himself in a very lurid way to the blonde as he dug into a box that had been sitting neglected on the floor since they had come into the bar. Zoro felt the bindings come like the first time the cook had tied him up and just as sure, his limbs were tied together.

“If you're body starts to feel overtaxed from holding the position, let me know,” Sanji instructed and Zoro grunted indignantly.

“I think I can handle this fine,” he declared with bolster. A moment later, his hair was ruffled and the swordsman growled.

“Relax, I'm just trying to be good to you,” Sanji informed and Zoro gave another grunt, but made no other objections. The cook placed a kiss to the swordsman's lips and he kissed back before the blonde moved from him. His heart pulsed fast and hard, his dick was throbbing with need, and dammit if he didn't want to be fucked already. But knowing the cook, there was going to be more, and the swordsman was honestly torn between wanting whatever those sinful things were done to him, and being filled with cock, thrusting hard and fast. Rubbing that sweet spot inside him. Ah, fuck.

Zoro felt the cook's hand run down his muscled abdomen, the muscles twitching until the blonde ran his fingers over the bulged out underwear before giving a squeeze and Zoro groaned loud and deep, the wet spot at the front of them growing. His hips twitched, but because of the position, the swordsman found himself frustratingly trapped, even though he had begun to realize some time ago that he liked it. To be trapped, to give up his control of his body, to be at the mercy of the cook. Fuck, that was hot. Under any other circumstance, the swordsman would not tolerate it, would fight against it, but here, with the cook, it was an arousing prospect. Only the cook, only he could know him like this, no one else in the world had such privilege.

“This thing really doesn't hold you all that well now that you're all swollen everywhere, huh?” Sanji asked as he slid his hand to the swordsman's swollen balls before leaving entirely, a hint of amusement to his voice. Zoro growled in response, ready to snap back when he twitched, muscles jumping in surprise around the area the swordsman felt the cook touch, which was the fucking thong.

“Nice view,” Sanji informed and Zoro sucked in a breath of surprise when the cook moved the fabric and brushed his finger over his openly displayed hole. Shudders rippled through the swordsman's immobile body, breath hissing through his teeth faster as his heart rate increased. There was a pop and Zoro tensed in a gasp when a smear of cold and wet slathered his asshole.

“C-cook!” Zoro gasped and there was a chuckle in response.

“Relax, this will be fun,” Sanji declared and Zoro groaned, his cock throbbing worse yet. Needed friction, he was dying for it. Friction, to be filled, those were the things he needed.

Zoro gasped when he felt pressure against his hole and a shiver raced up his spine when it popped in through the muscles. He groaned when another push of pressure broke through. Hesucked in a deep breath as the pressure grew stronger and stronger, deeper and deeper, fuck, it felt good. What the hell was going on? He shuddered, the objects were getting bigger? He broke into a loud, gasped moan when whatever the objects were slid against his prostate and jerked on the couch and his head flew back.

“Fuck!” Zoro hissed, a low groan rumbling from his throat immediately after.

“Marimo like this?” Sanji asked as the larger objects pushed through the slicked muscles of the swordsman's hole and Zoro moaned.

“What is it?!” Zoro demanded in a pant as he pulled his head back forward.

“Beads,” Sanji declared and the swordsman's teeth clenched, a restrained sound of pleasure hissing from between his teeth when an even larger… bead popped through his hole and inside him.

“All in,” Sanji informed and Zoro panted, sweat misting his fevered flesh.

“What now?” he asked, voice breathy and deep. A pull, a sudden popping of each bead in one fluid motion slipped from his body and Zoro gasped, cock throbbing with ache as it wet more furiously in want. His muscles quivered and strained and the swordsman's head flew back and hit the couch hard as the beads rubbed against his prostate as they were pulled out of him. Fuck, this was screwed up! A muttered curse passed his panting lips before the toy was pushed inside him again, this time faster and Zoro gave a loud cry of a moan as his body jerked on the couch, muscles straining further, exposing their full definition under his skin.

“Sanji,” Zoro moaned, his voice deep and the sound wet and labored. The beads were pulled free once again, and the swordsman gasped, back jerking again as his muscles trembled against the pleasurable, yet brutal massaging of his prostate with the slicked beads. Zoro's cock leaked heavily against the fabric of his underwear, straining in desperation for attention.

“Marimo enjoying himself?” Sanji asked as he shoved the firm string of beads back inside faster and Zoro released a deep, pleasure-peaked moan. His body jerked again when the beads were popped free of his ass again and then pushed back in, setting into a horrible yet desperately wanted constant.

“Gonna cum!” Zoro gasped and the blonde chuckled, though his voice was breathy in clear arousal at the sight of the swordsman spread out open, his asshole in clear view as the anal beads slid in and out of his splayed hole. It was beyond erotic, the fact that Zoro was enjoying this treatment, the flush to his skin, the sweat that misted his skin, the continuous trembles and jerks against the pleasure as his body reacted instinctively to the stimulus. Zoro gasped, a twitch hitting his muscles when the cook's free hand worked the underwear off his prick, which sprung free with an energetic bounce.

“Ooh, my swordsman is so wet~” Sanji lilted and Zoro released a wanton moan when the soaking wet head of his cock was rubbed.

“Cook!” Zoro wheezed as the beads continued to slip and slide inside and out of his body. Fuck, the boiling threat of orgasm was growing stronger, stronger! Hotter! Zoro tensed, muscles winding tight and quivering when the building dam of pleasure broke and he came with a shout of a moan, cum shooting up and splattering over his torso and jaw. Zoro slumped, boneless on the couch as the beads slipped out of him and disappeared while he sought to recover his breath in shaky pants.

“Feel good? Enjoy cumming all over yourself?” Sanji asked, voice rough and deep with lust. Zoro moaned, twitching slightly in his highly sensitized state when the cook's hands pressed to the lace-covered flesh of his belly.

“You should know damn well I'm not through with you yet, my little swordsman~” the cook informed and Zoro groaned, knowing damn well that things weren't over. The cook hadn't cum yet after all. And Zoro would never be satisfied until he was fucked. Sanji's hands slid down to the swordsman's hips and then up under the frilly bottom portion and under the lace. Zoro shivered, breath still fast as the cook slid his hands further up, working his arms under the lace until he had the swordsman's pectorals in his hands. Zoro released a low, breathy sound as the blonde grabbed the muscles on his chest, soft with relaxation and squeezed. Zoro grunted, cheeks dusting red again as the blonde kneaded the soft muscles with his fingers before they shifted and pinched both nipples. Zoro gasped, back attempting to jerk but due to his restraints, he only achieved a harsh twitch.

“Marimo's got such great tits,” Sanji chuckled and Zoro growled, but the sound was cut when the blonde tugged the nipples and pinched them between his fingers. Sparks shot through Zoro's muscles, inducing heat and trembles through his body as his cock twitched with renewing interest in the new tease.

“Fuck you!” Zoro snapped before he broke into a moan when Sanji rolled the nubs until they were raised tall and hard.

“Fuck you too. I know you'll like it,” Sanji growled in lust and Zoro broke into a low moan when the cook's mouth over the lace replaced the fingers on his left breast and he felt the nipping of teeth. Ah, fuck. The swordsman remembered the nipple teasing from before, when the cook had gone after his chest for a good ten minutes at least. The cook slid his hands free and yanked the lace off to the side of Zoro's chest where his left nipple was sucked into that mouth, teased with the bites of teeth and licks of tongue. A low groan broke from Zoro, his back jerking to arc but unable to do more than tense.

“If the marimo is so disobedient I _will_ punish~” Sanji threatened when he broke from Zoro's red, swollen pectoral before switching to the other, being showy in sucking as much of the soft, relaxed muscle into his mouth as possible and Zoro gasped, a loud moan breaking from the back of his throat as his cock swelled with renewed vigor.

“Cook,” Zoro groaned, breath coming in faster pants with his increasing excitement. Zoro tensed when his cock was suddenly grabbed and squeezed, drawing a deep moan from the back of his throat as it swelled harder and grew longer in the blonde's grip.

“You love it so much when I do this,” Sanji groaned, the sound muffled against the swordsman's slimy pectoral as the chef massaged just under the head of his cock until it began to drool from the slit at the top in desire. Fuck, no matter what, Zoro knew he loved it, but it there was still that part of him that enjoyed to resist, probably because it riled the cook up even during sex. Rougher, harder, how hard could he push against the chef? What would it take to get his brains fucked out again?

“Just fuck me!” Zoro snapped, he could practically feel the ache, the need for something to fill him. Not beads, cock, Zoro wanted fucking cock. The cook's cock, hot and hard pushing inside of him, filling him completely, spreading him open wide and rubbing him thoroughly. Sanji massaged the head of Zoro's cock and the swordsman moaned loud and deep as his drooling cock slicked the cook's fingers. The blonde nipped at the nipple in his mouth again and Zoro shouted, the nub already so sensitive after so much attention and his cock throbbed in want. The hand, the fingers felt so good, but he wanted to be filled, dammit. Sanji pulled from Zoro's red, swollen chest and chuckled.

“You want my cock so bad, huh? Bet you can feel the ache deep inside you, you want to be filled, stretched open wide on my dick,” Sanji declared, voice deep with want and Zoro groaned in want. Yes, that was it. That was what he wanted!

“Yes!” Zoro moaned, breath hard and voice rough. He gasped when his body was suddenly grabbed and he was jerked to change direction before he was shoved hard onto his back. Zoro grunted when he collided with the couch before the thong was yanked up his muscled thighs until it bit into his skin from being stretched too taut.

“Then let's get this going, you little slut,” Sanji growled in want and Zoro groaned, excitement shooting through every nerve as he lay tied up on his back, wanting to be filled, pushed open, broken open. Zoro didn't gave a shit about anything else, he just wanted to be fucked, wanted to be filled, wanted to feel the cook moving, hard and fast inside him. Ah, fuck, yes, that was what he wanted. There was a pop that Zoro had learned to know meant that he was about to get what he wanted and he swallowed a sudden surge of saliva in his mouth. Shit, was he actually drooling over this? It was clear that he was falling deeper and deeper for this activity, wanting and liking the way Sanji treated him despite whatever it may show about his personality, but at the moment, Zoro didn't care to think about it. They both liked it, and if they wanted to enjoy this together, then screw what was normal. Since when had either of them been normal, anyway? Nothing about anyone in the Strawhat crew was normal.

Zoro felt the slick head of a cock push against his hole and grunted, wishing he had some way of hurrying it up. The pressure began and he moaned in greed as the muscles in his hole began to give, splitting open around the head of Sanji's prick. A low, pleasured groan broke from the cook's mouth and Zoro sucked in a deep breath as his asshole was spread open wide around the large girth of the chef's dick, filling him, pushing in deeper, and deeper. Zoro twitched, body jumping when the cook's prick brushed against his prostate and the swordsman released a low, needy moan for more. Sanji moaned as he pushed in up to his balls, feeling the hot, wet constriction of the swordsman's insides gripping him wonderfully as he came to a rest over his immobile lover.

“Happy now? My needy marimo?” Sanji asked with exaggerated affection and Zoro groaned, his cock was throbbing, aching for friction as well as a deep seated desire to have his sweet spot stimulated with cock.

“Just fuck me already,” Zoro panted in a groan and the cook stilled a moment, the swordsman couldn't even hear his breath. The blonde's hips drew back and Zoro gave a low, long moan as the chef's dick dragged against his prostate and gave a shout when the blonde slammed back in, hard. Zoro's body jerked, muscles tensing under flesh as he reeled, gasping for breath from his wide open mouth, which was invaded by an over eager tongue as the blonde slid his cock back through the tightness of his hole with a muffled groan before he slammed himself back in. Zoro gasped and moaned in grunts, the sounds wet as the blonde ravaged his open mouth with viciousness, breath hitting the swordsman's face from the cook's hard breaths puffing in time with his thrusting cock, shoving inside him hard and fast. Yes, this was what he wanted. The cook rubbing inside him hard, passionate, demanding.

Zoro jerked his face away, rasping for breath as each forward thrust of the blonde's cock stole his breath with pure, hot pleasure, the gasps always breaking into sharp cut moans with each bump of his body on the couch.

“Ah, fuck, love how tight you always are,” Sanji groaned in ragged breaths and the swordsman's body attempted to twist with a loud moan, but found himself trapped with his hands still tied to his thighs.

“Cook! Fuck, ah, harder!” Zoro gasped in demand, the sound of his voice wet, as if choking, and Sanji released a hiss of a moan as he grabbed the swordsman's hips and shoved his dick harder into the sucking tightness of the swordsman's hole and Zoro shouted.

“More!” Zoro cried, body trembling from each wonderfully hard slide against his sweet spot, searing every nerve with hot, electrifying pleasure. Low, gasped groans slipped from the cook's mouth as he pressed his open, panting mouth against Zoro's sweaty skin wherever he could reach, planting open mouth kisses as his hips worked his cock deliciously into his swordsman's tight gripping hole.

“I love how you crumble every time!” the blonde hissed in a groan as he adjusted his balance on his arm and wrapped his hand around his swordsman's throbbing, wet cock. Zoro tensed, body jerking in his binds with a hissed cry of a yes, followed a deep, throaty moan breaking from him when the cook began to furiously pump his cock.

“Cook! Oh, fuck! More!” Zoro gasped in a growl, his body twisting tight. Sanji moaned in a hiss, loving the way his swordsman's hole clenched at him, the muscles quivering with the nearing of his orgasm. He groaned and tore his hand from Zoro's dick, which earned him a puff of a moan in disappointment. The cook worked his hand quickly at the binding on Zoro's right arm and leg, freeing the two limbs. Once Zoro's other side was free, the blonde paused to adjust his balance on his knees and took hold of his swordsman's hips before picking up his brutal pacing just as he knew Zoro loved it. The swordsman hooked his legs on the cook's shoulders and the blonde felt a wave of excitement shoot through him at the lewd sight that was presented before him.

“I wanna see you jack off!” Sanji demanded lasciviously and Zoro groaned, head back with his mouth open wide as his hand scrambled down his body, pushed the white frilly portion of his teddy out of the way and gripped his cock. He immediately started to pump his fist up and down, up and down the wet length of his flushed prick and the cook groaned as arousal sparked hotter inside him. He loved the image, the sight of Zoro jerking off. Shit, that was sexier than it should have been.

“Cook,” Zoro groaned, his breath wheezing through his mouth as his fist slid fast, desperate for release.

“'M, gonna cum in you! I know how much you fucking love it!” Sanji hissed in pleasure and Zoro moaned louder, a shudder rippling through his muscles as his legs jerked on the blonde's shoulders.

“Yes!” Zoro gasped, a cry breaking from his lips as his back arched from the couch, his muscles winding tight and shaking with tension as cum shot from his cock and splattered over the teddy. Sanji groaned, mind hazed in pleasure at such an arousing sight as his cock was squeezed deliciously by the constriction of the muscles of Zoro's asshole and shoved himself inside hard. The cook tensed over his swordsman and gave a deep, throaty moan as he ejected hard into his lover's still tensed body. The two remained in place a moment, gasping for breath as their bodies calmed from their climax. Sanji freed his tie from the swordsman's eyes and collapsed on top of him after a moment and wrapped tired, shaking arms around his marimo's muscled torso before placing kisses to the sweaty, cooling flesh. When his lips touched the rough flesh of Zoro's scar, Sanji placed a few soft kisses to it, and Zoro groaned as he took in a deep breath before releasing it.

“Cook,” Zoro breathed, voice rough and tired as the blonde raised his arms and ran his fingers up into his hair.

“Zoro,” Sanji whispered as he dragged himself up the swordsman's body and kissed his dry lips. Zoro pressed his mouth back against the cook's and the blonde groaned as he deepened the kiss and slid his tongue against the other's lips. A rumble echoed from the back of Zoro's throat as his mouth opened and slimy tongues slipped together. Sanji hummed happily, enjoying the intimacy before breaking the kiss and smiling down at his lover as he languidly stroked the fingers of his left hand through Zoro's hair.

“Shouldn't we get up?” Zoro asked and Sanji gave a showy frown as he rolled onto his side and urged him to roll onto his side.

“Cook,” he grunted even as he did what was being wanted.

“Just, not yet. I always wake up before everyone else, so we won't get caught,” Sanji mumbled against the back of his neck and the swordsman sighed.

“Can I at least get out of all this?” he asked and the blonde huffed as he pulled away from him. Zoro sat up and yanked the damn thong off of himself finally before struggling to get the teddy off unceremoniously and dropping it to the floor. Satisfied, he lied back down on his side facing away from the back of the long couch lining the wall and the cook scooted up against him. The cook's arms wrapped around him and he settled in for sleep, which came almost immediately.

It was silent for a few moments as Sanji lied there on his side, spooning Zoro. Wouldn't it be nice to be able to be like this every day? Not having to worry about the others walking in on them? They didn't really have a personal space to themselves, a place where they could be free to have their time together without any stress. Sanji pressed closer to Zoro and kissed the man's neck affectionately. This wasn't how he had expected things to go.

_**“Maybe you've been sexually frustrated all along?”** _

He couldn't forget it. The joke that came from Zoro that had hit something and the cook knew it now. He had not been able to stop thinking about it ever since then, and the more the thought about it, the more he realized. There was no denying it anymore, no excuses he could come up with. He _had_ been frustrated all along, and the reason he had taken it out on the swordsman was as plain as day. Maybe he was overthinking it, or maybe he was thinking exactly as he should. Either way, he knew it now. It pumped through his blood, coursed through his brain and infected every fiber of his being.

Sanji pressed his forehead to the base of the back of Zoro's skull and attempted to snuggle closer. He wanted to hold him closer, press him tighter to himself. It was never enough, what they were doing. He wanted, needed more. So much more. It was a hunger, a hunger that would probably never be satisfied, not until he had claimed every part of the swordsman there was to claim.

“Love you.”


	7. The Tiger; Allowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji can't stand it. He can't. Zoro was his, and he wasn't letting anyone get in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I'm sorry this took so long to get out. My pacing have been very slow writing wise. But anyway, I hope that everyone enjoys! This chapter was still fun to get out cuz writing a jealous/possessive Sanji is loads of enjoyment. And thank you so much to everyone that has shown support through kudos and through your comments! It really does mean a lot and encourages me greatly. Thank you so much!
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by the gorgeously talented [lastofromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/profile)!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

It had been...an adventure, though he could have done away with the insane scrambling, the evil maniac wanting to rip open their guts, oh, and the fact that the idiot swordsman had nearly gotten himself ripped to shreds. Sanji was becoming more and more convinced that a majority of what kept the marimo alive was sheer willpower; he was too fucking stubborn to die.

The smell of the bar could have been better, a little too damp for his tastes, and the smell of alcohol was strong enough he could taste it. The lights were a little too dim, even for such an establishment, but he could ignore that. It was a dive after all. The blonde reclined on the couch, a couple ladies on each side of him. It was a surprise really, he had barely had to do anything, in fact, he had been in a very bad mood when they had shown up. He had been absolutely courteous, of course. But the one time in his life, the only time he would not be attempting to get intimate with a couple of beautiful, though tipsy girls, had to be the first time he had been approached by women since he had become a pirate, and when he was in love with the moron at the bar. That idiot swordsman was sitting there, pounding the damn beer, and the more the booze flowed, the less mafia looking and more amiable he became. Well… as pleasant as a man like him could be. Sanji couldn't stop watching him, he might as well have had magnets in his eyes as his gaze constantly pulled to the swordsman's back. It was a victory party after all, and when Zoro had wandered off into the pub, he had taken it upon himself to follow him in. He _had_ plans for them, to celebrate their victory, and to get the swordsman tied up and begging for his cock. But instead, he had been foiled at every turn. First, because the first mate was a dense dumb ass; second, because Luffy just loved getting in the way of his plans; and third, because he couldn't get near! People kept wanting to talk to him, though it was clear that the swordsman would rather enjoy his booze in peace and quiet, but that never stopped them. And now he had two, though very beautiful, girls wanting to get into his pants when he wanted to get inside and embrace another man. Sanji took a drink of his scotch, as he sat back on the couch, unable to stop staring at the idiot in his life.

“Sanji,” a girl whined as a hand grabbed his thigh and the blonde twitched, jerking his eyes toward the brunette eying him with a frown on her delicately painted lips. The cook smiled, feeling a little awkward and nearly foreign to himself. To think that he wouldn't be taking either of the lovely ladies with him to bed! Surely this was a sign of the apocalypse. A large, muscular body moved across his line of sight and Sanji jerked his eyes over to see another swordsman with a reasonable number of swords (one), approach Zoro. He sat up further forward on the couch, sliding from the girl’s hands as his marimo's shoulder was tapped. Their gazes met and Sanji stared hard at the man when he realized he was familiar. Who was he?

“Zoro! It's great bumping into you here!” the man declared and Zoro smiled as they shook hands.

“It's good to see you,” greeted the Straw Hat swordsman with a grin.

“Let's drink like the old days!” And Zoro's eyes lit up before he clapped the man on the shoulder and motioned for him to sit next to him. Sanji felt his heart twist and burn as tension zipped through every muscles in his body. It was an ugly, unreasonable emotion, jealousy. He remembered the guy, he was someone that Zoro had apparently known from back when he had been a bounty hunter. He had showed up when they had first got onto the island, and had helped in the fight to free it, though Sanji hadn't had much actual contact with him. But it sure as hell didn't take a genius to figure out exactly how this guy was thinking about the marimo. His body language and overly familiar voice, the close contact, the damn near tunnel vision when it came to Zoro. He hadn't gotten to see much before they had separated, but he hadn't liked it. And seeing it in full swing was just as aggravating. And chances were, Zoro was going to be the same dense dumbass that couldn't see it. And just as he expected, it began. A hand on the Straw Hat swordsman's shoulder, the patting, the nudging of shoulders, the leaning over in in Zoro's direction. Sure as hell other people could notice that! He never liked it when someone else tried to move in on what he wanted. Thinking back on it, that might have been why he was such a dick a lot of the time about other men. They were competition for women.

The cook stood with his drink and gave an apologetic smile to the girls as he walked away with some excuse about taking care of his drunk friend. Pretty much the truth, actually.

“Oi! Marimo!” he called as he walked up to the two and wiggled himself between them as they moved back in surprise. Zoro looked right at him and the blonde scowled at the swordsman a moment. Sanji sipped his drink and looked to the other guy, Trez, that was it, right? Right, Pas Trez was his full name.

“Excuse me?” Trez gasped a little, clearly irritated. Sanji grinned and Zoro grunted from his other side.

“Ignore him, he's a shitty cook with a bad attitude.” He bristled at such name calling and jerked a sharp glare to the marimo swordsman.

“At least I'm useful!” he snapped.

“Oh! That's right! You're one of the Straw Hats huh?” Trez clapped his arm and Sanji turned a cold look to him. Their eyes met, and the looks shared were a strain between false friendliness and honest irritation.

“It's crowded, why don't we move to a booth?” Zoro suggested and Sanji moved back with his drink. Damn, a booth, a table. There was no way he was not going there. He could tell clear as day now that the shitty normal swordsman was interested in getting a romp out of Zoro. Perhaps he shouldn't have gotten jealous so easily, but it was too obvious to not feel it now, not when he knew that some other guy was trying to get into his marimo's pants. And that same idiot wouldn't even know it until he was lured into a fucking bedroom. Not that he couldn't take care of himself, but there was no way in hell he was allowing them to get so close.

“Yeah,” Trez agreed and Sanji swiveled his gaze until he saw a booth and pointed.

“That one?” The two stood and they all went for the booth. But as they started forward, a yank on his arm had him moving back a few steps and he felt hot breath against his ear.

“What the hell are you dong?!” was hissed. Sanji turned a glare toward the biggest moron he'd ever known, except next to Luffy, who took the crown happily.

“He wants in your pants!” Zoro froze a second before glaring heatedly.

“No he does not! We're just friends! Cool your jealousy!” he growled low in volume. Anger spiked in him as he turned and jabbed his finger into the swordsman's muscle bulked chest.

“I'm not an idiot or unobservant. You're as dense as a rock so it's no surprise _you_ don't notice. But he _wants_ in your pants! And I don't like guys sniffing around!” he hissed.

“Whatever, shitty moron,” Zoro grumbled and stomped off moodily. With his anger now spiked, the cook followed suit. Sanji made sure that Zoro slid in first and that he was the one to slide in next to him, that would have to do. Why did that stupid marimo have to be such an idiot? Though, if he calmed himself down, he could rationalize that Zoro could easily take this guy out if he made a move. But still, he never liked anyone that he viewed as a competitor. He couldn't help it. It was why he never liked other men! He realized he was being incredibly selfish, but he didn't know how he could just turn it off. It would just make him even nastier if he forced himself to sit back and not do anything. Maybe, maybe just to humor Zoro, he could try to be nice, as long as he kept them at a distance. But the moment this jerk did something, all facades were off.

Sanji got himself another scotch and sipped on it as the two started talking again. As usual, Zoro wasn't much of a talker, but it was interesting when Trez brought up their bounty hunting days. The cook couldn't help himself and found himself hanging on every word, learning about the part of the swordsman's life that he would probably never know about, because the idiot never talked about himself, especially his past. Though it was irksome still in many ways, like how obviously this guy was boning for Zoro. He clearly idolized him, much like those guys back from the east blue that had known the marimo from before his pirate days. It was nice though, that he wasn't a braggart, which really added a nobility to Zoro's character.

“That guy looked so damn stupid by the end of the fight,” Trez laughed loudly and the Straw Hat swordsman smirked with a shrug as he knocked back the last of the beer in his pint. Sanji had switched to ice water now, not wanting to get drunk and lose focus on his task. He was protecting what was his, dammit. This was such a drag. Time was running out, the chance to celebrate with just the two of them, naked, was growing increasingly not likely. The blonde lowered his head down on his arms on the table. Fuck.

“Why not tell me about your time as a pirate?”

There was a sudden jerk against him and Sanji blinked as he looked up to his swordsman. An elbow jabbed into his side and he jerked as he moved out of the seat and Zoro slid quickly from the seat and stood, suspiciously hiding his face as he kept his back to them.

“What's going on?” Sanji asked, which Trez repeated. Zoro was tense as he rushed out a grunt of _bathroom_ and quickly walked across the bar. The cook squinted at the swordsman's back, noting that he had looked and sounded a bit spooked. A feeling of suspicion washed over him as he turned a sharp look over toward Trez who was not paying any attention anymore as he knocked back his beer. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, the blonde walked quickly across the bar and into the men's bathroom, wincing just slightly at the loudness of the fan. Zoro was at the counter full of sinks, washing his hands. The blonde stood, watching as the swordsman finished and turned the water off before leaning on the edge of the counter with his palms. It was silent a moment as he lowered his head and then looked up into the mirror, looking back at Sanji. His face was red and there was still a bit of a spooked, wild look in his eyes. The blonde frowned as he stepped up closer and reached his hand out from his pants pocket.

“You were right.”

“Excuse me?” he asked as he lowered his hand. The swordsman heaved a heavy sigh and hung his head.

“You were fucking right. Happy now?” Zoro growled and the cook felt his heart twist in his chest, jealousy and possessiveness heating through his blood, boiling him inside. Damn! He knew damn well he had been right! What the fuck did that bastard do?!

“What the hell did he do?” he hissed.

“At first I thought his touching my leg was just an accident. You know, like he had just brushed me. But then he kept doing it, but I sort of let that go as just… I dunno, a friendly thing? He used to do it way back so I didn't put much thought to it.” Sanji rolled his eyes and found himself resisting the desire to kick the swordsman upside the head. No two guys brushed legs a lot under a table unless there was something else going on. Dammit! Why the hell hadn’t he paid more attention to under the table?! That was so fucking obvious!

“But then he tried to stick his foot in my fucking crotch!” Sanji's hands balled into tight fists, his teeth clenching tight as he fought with the desire to march his ass out of the bathroom and knock that bastard out of his seat. He really wished he had some way of proving that Zoro was off the market. The only way to do that though, would be to declare and physically demonstrate that he and Zoro were a couple. Only problem was, they weren't. It was just… an arrangement. As much as he wanted it to be more, that was not what it was. Zoro had not signed up for love, for a long term relationship. He had only come aboard to help him out, nothing more. Fucking stupid ass arrangement that had to go to hell in the most irritatingly cliché way possible. Fuck the universe for that. Sanji found his feet moving forward, almost as if they had decided to move without his consent and he pressed himself to the swordsman's back. Zoro tensed, a twitch hitting his muscles as he wrapped his arms around the larger man's haramaki-covered stomach.

“I told you to watch out for that bastard,” he whispered and he caught the shiver that ran across the swordsman's shoulders. A smile curved his lips in satisfaction.

“Would my marimo like me to cleanse him of all that bad energy?” he asked, a smooth lilt to his voice. A breath passed Zoro's lips and he felt the swordsman stiffen a moment.

“But we're-”

“Would you like to try some bathroom sex?” he asked and there was a pause before, what he knew, was a soft pant escaped Zoro's lips as his hands gripped the side of the counter tightly for a moment.

“H-here?” He smirked. Bashful as fuck, but he could see what he believed were the signs of interest in the larger man's body and voice.

“Well yeah. Tuck away into a stall, slide my dick into your hole, fill you up, keep you gagged and quiet so that _no one_ will know... just what dirty things I'm doing to you,” he purred and the shudder that rippled through the swordsman's muscles was one of the most satisfying reactions he'd had in awhile. He felt damned deprived if he wanted to be honest. Even though that night in the aquarium bar where he had tried his new toy out on the man had been very satisfying, there had been too much going on, too much activity in the recent weeks. His blood pulsed hot through his body and to his cock as it swelled hot and hard against the swordsman's ass. He leaned up against the swordsman's left ear and whispered heavy in lust.

“You want my cock?” The low groan that followed was definitely the cue he needed and so Sanji slid his hands down Zoro's stomach toward the front of his pants as he bit down on the gold bars in the swordsman's ear and yanked once. “Let's sanitize your my body, with my cum,” he breathed and a soft moan spilled into the room before the blonde slid his hand against the front of Zoro's pants to find that he was already half hard. He was such a dirty little slut for this shit. His cock throbbed in lust, in pure desire as he squeezed the swordsman's dick through the crotch of his pants and a louder moan puffed from his mouth as his head dipped back.

“You're such a slut for my dick, going withdrawal already?” he chuckled, and the tension he felt in the muscles he pressed against definitely made up for the entire, stupid bar incident. Zoro wanted him, not some jackass out in the bar. It was him that the swordsman would be going home with, as it were- into _his_ bed, into _his_ arms.

“Pervert,” Zoro grunted. “We-we should move,” he panted, and though Sanji didn't want to move on his marimo's - his submissive's command, he was right. He slid out from behind the swordsman, but kept his firm grip on his dick, only switching the direction his hand gripped as he moved his other hand to order the taller man to silently turn and go to a stall. A flush of deep crimson colored Zoro's cheeks as he stared at the blonde, then down at the grip on his cock, looking absolutely embarrassed by the brazen hold.

“Does my marimo need to be punished for not following orders?” he asked and the way it almost looked like the swordsman had needed to grab something told himself steady, that Zoro had found the threat almost too arousing, was enough to make his blood boil. It was amazing, it truly was, that that marimo had developed such a taste for their activities. The larger man moved from the sink and followed after the cook into the largest stall before stopping where Sanji let him go to close and slide the lock on the stall door. He turned back toward the swordsman as he finished leaning his swords against the far wall, and looked him over, feeling the pulsing of lust only grow stronger. The only draw back, the only thing that had not worked out, had been the unpredictability of the human heart. His, to be specific. But for now, he had a very needy swordsman that was, no doubt, ready to be fucked to take up the forefront of his brain. Sanji undid his tie and slid it loose, watching the way Zoro's eyes watched the fabric with a desire that was truly remarkable. He smirked as he strolled the couple steps to his swordsman and wrapped the tie around his eyes. After securing the hold, he smiled in satisfaction as he took a step back.

“Remember to say any color but green,” Sanji informed, as he always did. Zoro nodded and the blonde mimicked the gesture in satisfaction as he stepped away and leaned against the far wall. He didn't want to press to the front of the stall, the metal sheets were always unsteady and noisy, which would make their presence too obvious.

“I thought you were going to gag me?” Zoro asked, a deeper blush coming to his cheeks and the cook chuckled.

“We'll get to that. For what I have planned first, I think you'll be plenty gagged,” he assured and the way the swordsman's cheeks flushed such a vermillion, the way the muscles of his face shifted as his lips twitched was far more erotic than probably any of his old dirty mags. Though, Zoro spread open with multiple toys shoved in his ass, or his cock, had already won that contest long ago. Especially when the marimo was close to orgasm, his cock leaking like an untamed faucet. He had yet to push the swordsman that far; he had to make sure the man was all right with things after all, but he jacked off to the image frequently.

“Now, master needs some attention, so get your ass over here before you get a spanking,” he ordered with an authoritative growl as he grabbed the belt of his pants and found when he glanced up, that much to his satisfaction, Zoro was walking toward him, careful with his blindness. The swordsman stopped in front of him and Sanji leered perversely as his belt came loose and he opened his pants, making sure he made some noise. They were alone at the moment after all and he placed his hand on the swordsman's shoulder with a wicked smirk.

“Now get on your knees like a good swordsman,” he ordered and the expression of Zoro's lips, of the way he could see the muscles of the larger man's forehead tense with his brows furrowing together was nearly perfect. So tortured, so aroused. It was something that the chef could immortalize in his mind. And he probably would. Zoro got down to his knees, careful as he settled on them while the cook grinned and opened the front of his boxers to let his hard cock free from his pants. Zoro remained still, expectant, and a bolt of lust shot through the chef, making his cock throb hard in his grasp. He wanted to fuck that mouth again, fast and hard. Sanji gripped his dick and smirked, expression lewd and lustful even though Zoro could not see, and a surprise shock of arousal flared hot through him when the swordsman licked his lips.

“I use my dick to make you feel so good all the time. So it's time for you to show me how much you love it,” Sanji ordered and the flush to Zoro's cheeks grew. Ah, fuck, he could still remember the way the swordsman had sucked his dick, how turned on he had gotten having his mouth fucked. The blonde's cock throbbed as a shudder of arousal ran through his body as he leaned against the wall of the corner stall. He grabbed the back of Zoro's head and urged him closer, closer. The swordsman sidled over until his breath fanned the wet head of the chef's cock. Sanji groaned, lust boiling his blood hotter.

“No hands,” he suddenly ordered and the first mate grunted as he leaned forward, and the blonde groaned when lips grazed the head of his cock. Zoro's lips parted and a wave of pleasure moved up through the cook's dick as it was swallowed into a hot and wet mouth and he shuddered in pleasure. A low, breathy groan broke from his lips, followed by another spidering shiver when tongue stroked and slid along the hot, taut flesh of his cock. Fuck, he had been wanting to have Zoro all to himself for weeks. The first suck was fucking perfect as he grabbed the other man's head and pulled him further down his cock, making him swallow more deeper, faster. A grunt muffled from around his swallowed dick, which was followed by a wet, dull sound Sanji placed as pleasure, and it just made him want to thrust in and out of those drooled, swelling, sucking lips all the more.

“You love sucking my dick, don't you?” Sanji asked as he moved a hand to run through the swordsman's hair. “You're so fucking obvious about it,” he stuttered as a muffled groan slipped from Zoro's stuffed mouth as it slid backward and forward on his cock and the blonde began to softly rock his hips forward, enjoying every bit of the sliding of that wonderful mouth sucking on his prick.

“You love it, don't you? You fucking adore my cock! The way it makes you feel when it's shoved deep in your ass!” Sanji growled as his hips moved a little faster, a little rougher into that tight, hot mouth.

“Oh, yes, you even love the way it tastes! You want my cum, you fucking love it don't you?!” Zoro was quivering just slightly, face flushed a bright red as his brows furrowed together up in what could been placed as distress. And perhaps it was, judging by the panting groans that muffled from his occupied mouth.

“You love being stuffed with my dick, oh, yes, you do,” Sanji panted in whisper, though his words were plenty loud enough. He thrust his cock more roughly, more like he had the first time Zoro had sucked his dick, and still a moan muffled from Zoro’s stuffed mouth. Fuck, yes. The blonde lifted his foot and slid it between the swordsman's thighs from where he sat on down on his spread legs, and rubbed. Loud, a loud muffled moan broke from the back of Zoro's throat and his broad shoulders twitched.

“Such a filthy swordsman. So greedy for dick,” Sanji groaned, his blood boiling hotter. Fuck, it was too good. The pleasure socking through his system, the sliding of his cock into that divine mouth, the feeling of his balls slapping Zoro's wide chin as the swordsman greedily sucked him down on each thrust.

“Should fucking explode all over your face! Should make you drink, lick up every drop.” And the shudder that ripped through Zoro's body was visible as the swordsman's arousal spiked higher. He rubbed his foot against the swordsman's swollen cock and the moan that muffled free was loud and desperate as an even more powerful shake ran through his body. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , _**fuck**_!

Sanji grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled Zoro back, pulling that perfect mouth off the wet length of his cock, which was released with one last greedy suck which he resisted expressing with a moan. He knelt down and kissed swollen, sticky lips and when that mouth opened, he couldn't help himself but to plunge in, sliding his tongue against and curling with Zoro's own with intense passion. The swordsman met him the same fervor, mirroring that passion for a long moment before they broke apart to better catch their breath.

“Want my cock?” Sanji asked affectionately and Zoro's voice seemed caught as his breath continued in a heavy pant. The blonde smirked and ran his hand through the swordsman's damp hair and leaned forward, whispering.

“If you want it, show me, tell me how much you love it,” he ordered softly in the swordsman's right ear before biting on the shell, and a powerful shudder shocked through Zoro's body, his whole face absolutely vermillion down to his neck. He panted harder and the excitement, the arousal coursing through the cook's body, and pulsing in his cock increased. Deciding to encourage, Sanji pressed his hand to the hot valley between Zoro's muscled thighs and palmed the straining cock pressing against the crotch of his pants. A low, muffled moan oozed from between panting, swollen lips and the blonde pulled his hand back. There was a breathy, hissed grunt and he could see the tension in the swordsman's forehead.

“I...” Zoro paused, a pant following his words as frustration strained his brows more. It was clear he needed help.

“What do you think about? How much do you like it? What do you like? Tell me,” he urged in a low, breathy whisper against Zoro's ear and the man shuddered with a muttered, panted curse.

“It feels good,” he breathed and to reward the swordsman Sanji kissed the side of his neck. He _really_ hoped no one came in right now. He didn't want Zoro to stop talking.

“Yeah?”

“It's so… fucking hell,” the swordsman muttered, and to encourage further, Sanji sucked and nipped the flesh of Zoro's throat as he massaged his abdominal muscles. A breathy groan of pleasure passed the swordsman's lips as Zoro dipped his head back.

“It's big. It feels… good,” he murmured.

“Good?” Sanji repeated as he worked his mouth up higher.

“So good. I can never decide… which I want more,” he broke into a pant. “The crazy shit you do to me, or that fucking dick of yours.” As a reward, the cook reached down and massaged the swordsman's cock and he shuddered as a wet, breathy pant passed his open lips.

“It feels good,” he paused and swallowed. “It tastes good. I… I honestly don't care how I get it, though I want it up my ass more than anything else. Feels,” he panted, “so fucking good when it rubs that spot. Fuck, cook, just fuck me already!” Zoro snapped in a moan and Sanji felt his cock throb, absolutely drool at such a beg. That desperate, demanding beg. So he wanted it that bad huh? Fuck, yes. The cook let go the swordsman's dick and stood.

“Get up!” he ordered and Zoro stood carefully. Sanji released the swordsman's eyes and he blinked against the light a moment.

“Press your back to the wall over the support rail,” he ordered and Zoro looked to the bar before walking over.

“Take off your pants and underwear.” And the swordsman obeyed, clearly ready for things to get started. Sanji gave a devilish grin to the swordsman and walked over.

“Open your mouth.” And Zoro was compliant once again as he gripped the bar behind him. Sanji gagged the swordsman around the mouth with his tie, making sure it wasn't too tight. With the gag in place Zoro stared at him, breath muffled, eyes hot, imploring, wanting. Sanji stepped back and touched his chin, admiring the sight of his tie gagging the man as he stood before him, naked from the waist down with his cock hard and erect. He looked ready, he looked needy, he looked frustrated. It was honestly very cute, and sexy as hell. Sanji slid his hand into his left pocket and withdrew a bottle of lube. He _had_ planned to get Zoro to a motel, but that was all right. So long as nothing happened to ruin it, they could fully enjoy themselves even in a place like this. It was pretty clean and in good shape, thankfully. He walked those few steps and stopped right before the swordsman.

“I take it my naughty swordsman is ready for the cock he loves so much?” he asked and Zoro's cheeks reddened considerably. Wonderful. Sanji grabbed the material of his lover's shirt and yanked the material up until he was able to bunch it under the man's armpits and marveled and the spectacular swell of breasts, not feminine, but just as enticing, and in many ways, just as easy to be lewd over.

The swordsman grunted, glowering a little and the cook chuckled as he popped the bottle open and coated his fingers. It had been a few weeks, longer than usual, so preparation was particularly important. He pressed close and his marimo's breath quickened as he hefted his muscled thigh up and pulled it around his waist while the hand with slicked fingers grazed down the swordsman's backside before slipping into the open crevice of his cheeks, and finding that puckered ring of muscles. A shudder shot up Zoro's spine and a sound that was mixed between a growled grunt and a desperate moan broke from behind the gag when Sanji fingered his hole. The swordsman's cock was hard, leaking heavily from where he remained as the blonde worked the first wet finger against the muscles until they broke apart and he slid in. A low groan muffled in a pant from Zoro as the blonde pumped his finger into the hole, slow and measured. It was a bit tighter, more difficult from that position, but it would work nonetheless. He wanted to watch, wanted to kiss, wanted to touch his swordsman as he fingered his ass hole. And so he did, as he placed his lips to his marimo's left pectoral and slurped against the already taut nipple and another shudder rippled through his body as his breath heaved in puffs against the gag. Sanji crooked his finger and rubbed up, moving to the right spot and the jerk that assailed Zoro's hips, the grunted hiss and the arcing of his back as his head thumped against the wall was amazing. He licked and teethed the nipple in his possession and the flush of Zoro's skin only grew as his flesh slicked in sweat. He was surprisingly sensitive, considering his pain tolerance and personality, but that just made it even better, even more riveting.

Sanji worked in another finger and a shudder shook the swordsman's body as another hissed grunt broke from the gag. Sanji reached his hand up from its place on the leg that was quivering against his hip and stroked Zoro's face, which drew the man to lower his head and meet his eyes. The cook smirked and graphically pressed the tip of his tongue against the nipple he had been teasing and the haze, the loss of coherence in those dark eyes as a low, long, wet moan oozed from behind the gag, was enough to urge him to hurry. The fingers worked in deep and Zoro grunted as they began to spread and force the skin of his hole to stretch further. Sanji looked down, spying that poor, neglected cock and chuckled. Changing action he slipped his fingers free of that tight, hot ass, and crouched down before the swordsman, whose leg slid to the floor as he did so. Zoro, after a moment, looked down in confusion and met eyes with the blonde as he pulled one leg up over his shoulder and gripped the base of the needy, pulsing dick in front of his face. A hot flush colored the swordsman's cheeks as his grip on the bar tightened and the chef chuckled again.

“I guess I should be fair and let you see how it feels. Of course, I forbid you from thrusting into my mouth, understand?” he asked and Zoro nodded. Good, his marimo always did obey well. Satisfied, Sanji wrapped his lips around the leaking, exposed head and swiped his tongue against the slit, collecting the fluid and the gasp that was still clear even with the gag sent a thrill of delight through him, even as it was followed by the swordsman's more typical grunting noise. Experimentally, he sucked the head and he felt the shudder ripple through Zoro's body, which only filled him with pride. The blonde slid his hand up between Zoro's legs and once again pushed his fingers up between the cheeks of his ass before slipping one, and then the second, back inside that tight, satiny hole. A low, muffled groan panted from the swordsman as the cook pumped his fingers in and out of his hole, periodically spreading them open wide to stretch him. Meanwhile, he sucked, he licked, swallowing a little more into his mouth as he adjusted himself to the new activity. He could hear the tightening of Zoro's grip on the bar as he spread the swordsman's ass hole open wider while working his mouth further down until he swallowed him whole. The appreciative groan of pleasure that muffled from the man was gratifying and encouraging of his administrations as he sucked back to the head before flicking his tongue at the leaking top where he tongued the slit and another hissed gasp broke from the gag. Sanji pulled from Zoro's dick and licked his lips as he slipped his fingers free and stood. Their eyes met, the swordsman's hazy with pleasure and want, and the cook smile as he kissed the gag in place of his mouth and gripped the man's hips.

“You're going to have to work with me because of how heavy you are. That bar should be plenty strong enough to help, and you'll have to hold onto me with your legs. We can use the wall too,” he explained and Zoro nodded as Sanji pulled the bottle from his pants pocket again and popped the lid free once more. Pouring most of the contents out of it, he slicked his cock, stroking himself back to full hardness with an appreciative groan, and the sound Zoro made as he watched only made the blonde harder. Capping the bottle and slipping it into his pants, he grabbed Zoro's ass and gave a playful squeeze. The swordsman grunted and lifted one leg that Sanji helped raise up around his hips as Zoro shifted his weight and balanced himself while they hefted him up until he was glued around the blonde's waist, wet cock curved up toward his belly as it leaked onto his haramaki. The blonde pressed Zoro to the wall for added support as he grabbed his cock and adjusted the swordsman's position until he could lower, while the blonde guided him down against him. A low, breathy pant of pleasure escaped the cook as his cock pushed against Zoro's slicked hole and both worked until the head of his dick broke through the quivering muscles. Zoro grunted, tensing a moment from the difficulties in the position, but he did not relent and pleasure shocked all through the blonde's body as his cock was swallowed into that tight, hot, hole. When his cock pushed in deep against that sweet spot, the swordsman jerked, a shudder and a throaty moan muffled through the gag. Sanji smirked, loving the sight of Zoro so splayed open, as lewd as he always was during these moments.

“So damn good,” the cook panted as his cock slid into the tightness of the swordsman's body, swallowed up completely. Zoro came to a pause, his breath wheezing through his nose as he remained pressed to the wall with his arms gripping the bar, skin flushed and wet with sweat. Sanji looked up and swiped his tongue against the right pectoral before him and another shudder accompanied by a moan oozed from the man's throat.

“Such a slutty swordsman,” the blonde purred as he slid his cock backward before pushing back in and Zoro jerked against the wall.

“Coong!” Sanji tittered as he continued thrusting his hips, rubbing his cock into that wonderfully tight hole with long, deep strokes that slowly picked up speed. The swordsman's body strained, muscles flexing to beautiful definition with each jerk of his body against the wall, each twitch and arc when his prostate was rubbed. Felt so damn good, the thrill, the pleasure that coursed through his blood, urging him to move his cock faster was nearly maddening, but he kept pace when he found a speed he liked. Mostly because it made Zoro shudder just right, kept his face beautifully flushed, even kept his eyes glazed and unfocused as his head fell backward with wet, muffled moans spilling from his gagged mouth. Fuck, yes, felt so good, looked so good. It was a wonder how he managed to control himself at all, how he managed to keep himself from running his hands all over Zoro's body when they were in the company of the others. More than once he had entertained himself with images of pressing up against Zoro's body the times he would come down from the crow's nest and train on deck, licking the sweat from the swordsman's broad back as his hands slid down, groping and feeling every muscle on the man's body. And, of course, taking the most sensitive _muscle_ into his hand and pumping it fast until Zoro would cum with a cry of a moan into his shorts, uncaring if anyone could see, or bothered to watch. But, that was unrealistic, even though it was great to jack off to. He definitely wanted to try some exhibitionism, but in truth he just wanted to show Zoro off, show how beautiful that body was, how beautiful he was when he writhed in pleasure with his ass being shoved full of dick, just. Like. Right. Now.

The sound of the bathroom door swinging open brought Sanji back to the present and he slowed his thrusts. The swordsman tensed, eyes widening as the sound of feet on the linoleum floor echoed around them. Zoro's breath wheezed through his nose as he looked down and their eyes met, the swordsman's eyes gleaming with pleasure and caution. Lust, arousal, and pleasure shot through the blonde and he slowly picked up pace again. A low, distressed, but confused sound muffled from the first mate and Sanji smirked as he took a moment to raise his index finger to his lips. Zoro's flushed face grew darker as his head fell back, breath puffing from him with each precise thrust of cock rubbing him. Grabbing the swordsman again, the cook pressed his forehead to the man's sweaty chest, losing himself to the bliss of pleasure rubbing his dick with each purposeful movement of his hips. Hopefully the loud drone of the bathroom fan would drown them out, if they were careful; he was not stopping.

“Zoro?” The swordsman jerked and Sanji tightened his grip on the meat of Zoro's thighs. A hissed grunt broke from his lips as he pulled his head up and their eyes met again. The blonde adjusted his first mate against him and thrust hard and the swordsman's body jerked, chest arcing forward as his head fell back with a fluttering of his eyelids. No, they were not stopping! Not now! Not when he was so fucking close! Zoro jerked his face to the side and the blonde leaned up, whispering roughly into his exposed ear.

“You are mine!” he hissed quietly, hoping once more that the fan would drown them out, and that Zoro wouldn't actually tell him to stop.

“Are you in here?” The voice belonged to the old _friend_ that had been undressing his swordsman with his eyes all night, and the one that had stuck his foot in his crotch under the dinner table. Sanji grit his teeth, a hot rush of possessiveness running through him as he slammed his hips in harder and Zoro tensed, muscles winding tight in his effort to keep himself quiet while his face flushed vermillion in his effort. A low, barely contained moan of pleasure spilled from the cook's mouth when the muscles of the hole he rubbed his cock in, constricted. Sanji leaned up and bit onto Zoro's ear and the man gasped, the sound choked and desperate to be quiet. Maybe Zoro should make noise, maybe he should make him cry out. Then everyone would know who the swordsman belonged to, at least that sonofabitch would. But all these thoughts and possessions were unfair. He couldn't force it, it would be an abuse of his power in their relationship if he did. But, he could at least enjoy this for however long Zoro was comfortable with it.

“I'm not letting anyone else have you,” the cook growled as he slid his hand free and grabbed the swordsman's drooling cock and squeezed.

“Just give a push from the wall, or hit me with your legs, and I'll stop,” Sanji whispered breathlessly and a powerful shudder and a whimper of desperation strained for sound from his first mate's throat as his head shook, as if to say no. The arousal in those desperate eyes was so clear, so damn honest. The cook smirked as he rubbed the soaking wet tip before pressing his thumb against the slit and Zoro's body jerked, arcing sharply as cum shot suddenly from his cock, his body trembling in exertion as every muscle tightened. The sound, so deep, so desperate to remain quiet as the swordsman's body jerked against the wall while the muscles of his hole clenched and massaged the chef's cock in spasms. The feet paused in the room as the blonde froze, biting down on his lips to stifle himself, his breath caught in his chest before the bathroom door opened and they were alone again. A smirk curved the cook's lips.

“That enough for you?” he asked, voice rough and breathy as he grabbed Zoro's hip again and resumed his thrusts. Pleasure shocked sharply all through his system, boiling inside him hotter, and hotter, faster, and faster. Zoro's head lolled to the side, body bouncing with each fast and hard thrust as Sanji rubbed his cock faster, nearing it, nearing that moment of perfection. He leaned up into Zoro's ear again and growled with force.

“Gonna cum in you!” he hissed and a low groan passed through the gag as a shudder rippled through the larger man's body. Zoro's brows furrowed in clear signs of pleasure at such words, revealing a vulnerability that only _he_ knew, and if he could have his way, no one else would know. Sanji's thrusts grew faster, erratic, desperate as his hands gripped tight enough to bruise flesh, crushing their bodies together as orgasm crushed over him and he came, cum shooting into the swordsman's still quivering hole. After a moment, the tension left his muscles and the blonde reached his hands up and pulled the gag free from Zoro's mouth.

“You okay?” he asked, breathless. Zoro nodded as he pushed from his place plastered against the wall, the rail creaking as he got off, and Sanji stepped back to allow him to get to his feet. But in only a moment he was pressed against the swordsman again, kissing those chapped, tired lips. Zoro responded in a more gentle mode, probably from exhaustion, but still he enjoyed the little dance of tongues before they pulled apart and he ran his hands through his lover's sweaty hair.

“I can't believe… you did that,” Zoro panted as he bent to pick up his clothes, grimacing when he felt cum start to leak from his ass hole.

“I guess I did get a little crazy there. Sorry. You okay?” Sanji asked, concerned. Zoro stood and waved him off.

“It's fine. I just feel dirty and tired,” he declared. The blonde smiled as he worked his tie back under his collar.

“Well, I _did_ have a motel room reserved for us, for this,” he informed with a gesture of his index finger between them before he went back to working his tie around his neck and tied it with proper skill.

“And you just _had_ to do it in here, huh?” Zoro asked when he finished and grabbed his swords before the two looked each other in the eye. Sanji gave a sly smirk and wrapped his arms around the narrow of the swordsman's waist, drawing a grunt from the man.

“You liked it, admit it. I think you _enjoyed_ our little exhibitionist try out today.” Zoro's cheeks flushed and his eyes averted. The cook chuckled as he kissed the cheek that had been turned toward him.

“How about we go to that motel, and have a bath together? Relax, unwind from this, hm?” he asked and Zoro scratched through his hair, his other hand falling to his hip.

“Sure. Sounds good. And I can clean up.” Sanji smiled.

“I'll wash your back,” he offered and Zoro grunted. This was perfect. This was wonderful. If only they could be like this, officially. Hopefully there would be no unwelcome past friends trying to get into Zoro's pants to ruin his mood the rest of the day.


	8. The Tiger; Obedient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji decides to try and develop some rules and a guide... and things get a little hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! I FINALLY got this chapter out! I apologize for how long it's been taking me to get chapters out! I'm still working on everything! I very much appreciate everyone that's still being patient. And I really hope that this chapter is enjoyed! Explored some topics in here, and tried out a thing or two. I hope it's liked!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has left comments and kudos! It really means a lot! And definitely is encouraging, which is useful considering the heavy block I've been suffering from... still.
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any related materials.
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by the very wonderful and talented... and patient: [lastofromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/pseuds/lastofromance)!
> 
> https://youtu.be/Xu1xmOX32L0

Heavy panting graced the empty gym room, accompanied by rapid gasping sounds and the distinct creak of rhythmic movement on a cushioned seat. There was a tremble in Zoro's bare arms from where they hung above his head, wrists bound by rope and tied to one of the many support rails above the windows overlooking the seats in the rotunda shaped room. Sweat beaded across and down exposed bronzed skin as his muscles showed their full definition, from his sides to his chest, to his back. The black tie tied around his eyes was secured at the back of his head, and the bit gag between his teeth muffled the hoarse, gasping sounds he made. his swordsman's skin was flushed, his pulse surging rapidly through his veins from where he sat on his knees, naked and straddling the skinnier blonde under him while he squatted down, pushing himself down on the hard cock that slid deep inside of him, brushing against that spot that had his heart fluttering and his head buzzing. His cock, the base of which was tied with a sock of all things, jutted up, wet and dripping as it bounced with each push and pull of his legs, moving himself up and down, fucking himself on the blonde.

Sanji's large hands gripped his swordsman's sides, urging, helping, guiding, encouraging from where he sat on the seat cushions that followed along the curved wall of the gym. He leaned against the backrest of his seat, his hips moving mildly in appreciation for the body and that slid up and down, for the hole that engulfed his dick time and time again, stroking him tightly with each slick slide. The sight of Zoro working himself on his cock was so beautiful, even as it was sinfully erotic. The imagery was patently gorgeous, and all the while mouthwatering. It made his heart flutter and swell with adoration, even as he took full advantage in binding his swordsman, rendering him useless and wanton, begging for this treatment. Though their initial plans hadn't worked out, Sanji was glad to enjoy this new position. It was a nice sight. He slid his hand over wet skin, across Zoro's side to his belly before heading south and gripping the flushed, needy prick in sight. A throaty, desperate sound muffled from his swordsman's mouth as his brows furrowed in distress. Sanji wondered, how long Zoro would keep it up. They agreed that he would knock on the wood the bar that he was tied to if it was too much.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zoro had been in the gym, as per usual. Sanji had made a mid-morning snack, just an apple and some ginger tea, mostly as an excuse, and climbed up. Once he had his swordsman sat down, he had started in on a somewhat awkward conversation, mostly because both of them were still learning their arrangement. Sanji had no shortage of fetishes and fantasies he wished to practice, but he thought it best to start off by exploring Zoro's interests; he was _entirely_ new to the situation, afterall. Zoro plucked up the pieces of apple that the blonde had cut as the chef watched him while leaning on the back of the seats with his elbow, internally fawning over what could only be described as the cutest plucking and chewing of apple bites. He looked like a chipmunk or hamster, the way he chewed. It was adorable.

"What are you smiling for, cook?" Zoro asked after a swallow.

"Huh?" Sanji blinked and his swordsman looked at him.

"You're staring and smiling." Zoro noted, and the blonde blinked again before grinning wide and straightening up.

"Just thinking," he answered, and his swordsman eyed him a moment before appearing to ditch the subject and plucked up one of the few remaining pieces, after which he grabbed the tea cup and took a swallow of the hot fluid.

"So, what's with the special occasion? You don't normally do this," Zoro asked, and the blonde leaned forward. Zoro paused, staring at the chef.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you. About our arrangement," Sanji informed and his swordsman's cheeks tinged a faint pink before he nodded and put the plate down next to him on the seats.

"Okay." Zoro crossed his arms over his chest and gave the blonde his full attention. The cook's lips curled into an almost predatory grin as he reached into the breast pocket of his vest coat and pulled out the small notepad and pen that he often used to record new recipes when they were off ship.

"I think we need to fully organize what we're interested in, things we are curious about and want to try, and things that just aren't going to happen," Sanji explained and Zoro's cheeks reddened again. The blonde uncapped the pen with his teeth and looked up at him, and his swordsman's face grew even redder. Sanji lifted his head, tossing his hair from his eye with the action, before leveling his gaze with his swordsman and removing the cap from between his teeth. "You don't need to feel like I'm going to judge you badly. I would like to know what you're interested in, and anything you know is a total no." 

Zoro swallowed and shifted in his seat as his head lowered, looking quite tense. Sanji waited, the point of his pen bleeding a black splotch on the paper. Once he wrote down what he needed, he planned on tearing the paper or papers out and storing them with the rest of their "tools". Sanji had read that it was good to set up a list of do’s and don'ts, and that it was a good way to make guidelines. He had liked the idea and thought to try it out... so long as he could get a certain marimo to cooperate with him instead of being all flustered and tight lipped.

"Zoro?" he asked, and his marimo grunted. Frowning, the blonde scooted in closer to his swordsman, so much so that their shoulders were touching intimately. He leaned forward a little, waiting, before he decided to lean in a little more and kiss the man's cheek. Zoro grunted again as his cheeks reddened a little more, and Sanji smirked. Dammit, that was so cute.

"Is my marimo too shy now? After all that we've done? You remember that there's no need for you to be embarrassed by our sex, right?" he asked, and Zoro snorted.

"Yeah, I remember." He paused, cheeks still red.

"Is there anything you've thought about? Anything that excites you? We can start with what we have done, if that breaks the ice better for you." Zoro grunted again, looking a little more flustered. Sanji couldn't help himself, he leaned in close against his swordsman's ear and whispered, "Of all that we've done, what do you like the most?" 

Zoro's face flushed red as his teeth grit. Sanji chuckled and rubbed the man's back in a soothing gesture. It was damn cute, but there was a point where teasing became mean. Zoro took in a deep breath and released it as the tension left his shoulders. Sanji continued the rubbing a moment longer before stopping, but allowing the contact to linger as a supporting comfort.

"I'm really not good at talking shit. I prefer to just tell you if I wanna do it or not," Zoro muttered, the redness now focused on his cheekbones.

"But then we'll only ever explore what I want, and I'm not in a relationship with myself," Sanji explained and Zoro grunted, the corner of his lips quirking as he gave a side glance at the blonde.

"Bet you'd like that," he teased, and Sanji narrowed his eyes at his swordsman even though his lips curved up into a smile.

"Maybe I should have a mask made of me and make you wear it during sex." Sanji chuckled and Zoro surprisingly turned red. The blonde noticed that and the curve of his lips became perverse.

"Oh? Interested~" he lilted. "We could get a mask made for you too~" he crooned, and to his amusement, Zoro looked away, shoulders bunching up awkwardly. The blonde put his pen to his paper.

"Should I take that as something to try?" he asked, and though it took a moment, his swordsman grunted. The blonde chuckled as he wrote down a simple "personal masks".

"What about leather? Interested?" Zoro looked at him, shifted his head a little, and then met the blonde's face head on.

"Uh, sure." Sanji grinned and penned it.

"Would you care to try more in depth role play?" Sanji asked, and Zoro made a strange noise as his face tensed. That was so damn cute. He was started to get distracted with the idea of pushing his swordsman down and fucking him just for the sake of making the man writhe and cum. But, he would simply have to control his lust. The subject matter wasn't helping either.

"Sure," the answer was a bit quick. Sanji chuckled.

"Take a breath marimo. You're gonna give yourself a heart attack." Zoro shot him a dirty look and Sanji had to fight to calm himself down. He wasn't sure what would make his swordsman more comfortable, but teasing was not it. And then he thought of something. He stood and moved in front of Zoro, who looked up, face still in a pout.

"Close your eyes and lie down on your back," he ordered, and Zoro glowered up at him. Sanji tsked.

"Are you going to disobey me, now?" he asked sternly and his swordsman's face reddened. It was fascinating, Sanji would swear that he could see a switch flip in Zoro. The look in his eyes, the shift of his facial expressions. Had he become that responsive to being given orders? The redness in the man's cheeks increased even as he looked away a moment, and then laid down on his back across the seats. The blonde's heart thumped hard, skipping a beat in the process. Shit, had he really done that well? Had Zoro really become so... God, he didn't even know the words, his mind was drawing a blank. Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck... that was fucking hot. Sanji took a deep breath to control himself, to be as poised as he needed to be. Damn! Damn, damn, damn! He really hadn't quite realized just how receptive Zoro had become, and it just made his blood boil in lust. 

Sanji took in a deep breath and sat down on the floor next to the seats, near his swordsman's head. He glanced over, and saw that Zoro had even closed his eyes. It was a little scary, to be honest. If he took the right tone and gave an order, it seemed that Zoro had somehow come to obey quite easily. It was thrilling, and unnerving, that he had trained one of the most powerful men he knew, one of the most obstinate, into such a good submissive. Though, that had been one of the biggest pushes at first, the thought that he could make Zoro bend to his will. It had been one of the key factors that had helped him decide to pursue this relationship. Of course, things were all screwed up in a shitty, cliche way. But, what could he do?

"Now, just try to relax. I'll ask questions, and you just answer yes or no. However, if you feel you want to say something, feel free to," Sanji explained and Zoro nodded as he shifted on his back while his hand lifted and slid just under his haramaki. It was damn cute and the blonde felt his heart flutter. Turning and placing his pad on the edge of the seat that Zoro did not fill, he placed his left hand up into his swordsman's hair and gently stroked through the soft, spiky tufts of hair.

"Want to explore more spanking or any other impact plays?" Sanji asked and he looked to see the blush on Zoro's cheeks darkening just as it had started to dissipate.

"Uh... yeah," was the embarrassed grunt. Sanji scribbled down what he wanted as he pressed his fingers to his swordsman's scalp and massaged.

"So, what about exhibitionism?"

"You mean, like in the bathroom?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah. But, you know, pushing it more." Zoro shifted and gave a soft grunt.

"Um... fuck," he muttered. Glancing down Sanji could see the marimo's problem and grinned. Bastard was getting horny.

"I guess."

"If you're uncomfortable, just tell me and I won't do anything, or I'll stop whatever I'm doing. Promise. Is there anything in particular you know for sure, relating to this, that you don't wanna do?" Sanji asked softly, affectionately.

"Um... dunno. I have no idea what you'd want to do," Zoro grumbled. Sanji frowned, one thing he noticed about Zoro... the guy didn't have a whole lot of imagination, not really.

"Okay, an extreme. I could make you walk around around naked on hands and knees."

An issuance of strange noises came from his swordsman as his face darkened until he took in a deep breath, held it a second, and then let it go. "Only indoors. You are _not_ doing that outside." 

Sanji smiled, feeling giddy to have actual input as he scribbled down the extra notes, notably that it was a hard limit. He hadn't expected Zoro to actually be okay with that at all, indoors or not.

"What about public sex?" Sanji paused. "Kinda covers voyeurism, humiliation, and exhibitionism too," he noted and Zoro took in another breath though his cheeks were still red, and the blonde couldn't help the way his marimo's cock was tenting his pants. Zoro shifted, lifting his leg up to block his view, and Sanji couldn't help frowning.

"H-humiliation?" Zoro choked, and Sanji shifted as he continued to massage his swordsman's scalp.

"You know, like when I talk dirty to you, pose you, you know, that sort of stuff. If it's ever too much, that's what we have the word set up for." Sanji explained and Zoro grunted, looking embarrassed with that flushed face of his, but he took in deep breath.

"Yeah, yeah, that's..." he paused, looking awkward. "I like that, a lot," he answered, and Sanji felt his heart flutter in his chest as excited lust pulsed through his body, which unfortunately affected his dick as it started to swell in his slacks. Shit. Cheeks pinked in excitement, Sanji scribbled down with a big "10" next to it. Fuck, that was too damn hot, and waaay too appealing. It was good though, he could really explore and see how much he could push his swordsman until it was too far. He really hoped Zoro would go far and long with that one. And best, he could now get into the details.

"Okay, how do you feel about photography?" Sanji asked, a timid swell of hope in him. The thought of taking absolutely raunchy pictures of his swordsman was an absolute want, but if Zoro was too uncomfortable with it, he would simply have to pocket it for later. The cook wanted to revisit the list at some point in the future, when they were both more experienced and confident. Both of them could have different wants and be more willing to do new things in the future.

"Why the hell would pictures of me be a fetish?" Zoro asked, voice perplexed as his face tightened up in his disbelief, though he kept his eyes closed. Sanji bit his bottom lip. Fucking moron.

"Not _normal_ pictures. I wanna take lewd pictures of you naked," Sanji explained, doing his best to keep calm. This was a sensitive setting, he had to keep calm and be supportive. He didn't want to hurt Zoro in anyway, if the idiot could be mentally damaged from talking about fetishes. But, making him feel dumb wouldn't be conducive. There was an awkward pause.

"Oh." Zoro breathed. "Okay, I guess. But you had better not ever show them to any of our nakama," he warned, and Sanji couldn't help the joy at hearing such words as he scribbled down, with a note to not share with the ship. He didn't plan on that anyway, since they were keeping their arrangement, relationship a secret.

"What about more toys?" Zoro nodded.

"Fine, long as they don't hurt or damage me or anything," he informed, and Sanji nodded as he scribbled.

"So pain is something to avoid," Sanji muttered.

"I don't mind doing more for... stimulation, but I don't like pain," Zoro grunted, and the blonde nodded to himself.

"That's never been my aim. I want pleasure for you, and I'll do whatever works for you," he assured. Sanji glanced at his swordsman's raised leg, his frown deepening. Perhaps he should try exercising his power more? It wasn't like he was going to abuse his swordsman, and well... it was sort of part of the deal anyway. Sanji stood and sat on the seat at Zoro's feet. His swordsman started to shift, but he grabbed the man's knee and pushed it to the side, spreading the marimo's thighs apart as the other remained stationary on the cushion.

"Cook," Zoro breathed, and the blonde smirked.

"We're going to continue this conversation, but I wanna have some fun with you too~" he lilted and to his delight, Zoro's cheeks darkened. So damn cute.

"Don't think I didn't see your little marimo getting happy," Sanji teased while his swordsman grunted, and then twitched when the blonde reached out and boldly grabbed the man's half erect cock through the fabric of his bulged pants. Zoro took in a deep breath and his legs shifted. The cook chuckled softly.

"My marimo want some attention here?" he asked with affection to his tone, and his swordsman grunted when the chef massaged his cock and a low, breathy pant passed his slightly parted lips. Sanji paused his administrations and hummed, waiting for a response.

"Cook," Zoro breathed, and the blonde squeezed him softly, but made no other move. Zoro grunted.

"Does my marimo want some help with this naughty part here?" he asked, and his swordsman's mouth opened, a deep breath escaping him as he nodded, his face tightening.

"Hm?"

"Y-yes," he answered, and Sanji grinned.

"Good boy." He sat up and faced proper on the seat.

"I would like for my marimo to resume his position on the floor, knees bent and facing me on the seats," Sanji ordered gently. Zoro opened his eyes and looked down his body, meeting the blonde's gaze. His cheeks darkened a little more and Sanji's grin grew wickedly perverse. Zoro sat up and then slowly moved to the floor, the redness to his cheeks still ever strong. He laid on his back with his knees bent up while facing the cook, and Sanji tapped his bottom lip with his pen as he surveyed the position. The marimo, on his back, eyes closed, arms flat to the floor (though he made no such order), with knees bent up. That was rather nice, especially with that tent in the man's pants.

"Closer," he ordered and with a grunt, his swordsman moved close, to the point that his feet touched the wood base of the seats anchored to the floor. The blonde nodded to himself.

"Now spread'em." Zoro seemed to hesitate a moment, surely out of embarrassment, but it didn't take him long to spread his knees apart. Sanji gleaned the position over, noting that his swordsman had once again pressed his fingers in just under his haramaki. He was trying to relax, though it was clear he was expectant of what was to happen to him. With a wicked gleam in his eye, the blonde allowed his feet over the edge of the seat. One foot pressed to his swordsman's knee and the man grunted, hips twitching as Sanji pressed the sole of his other shoe gently against his tented crotch. There was a deep intake of breath and the blonde's grin only grew as he carefully pressed his foot up against the swelling cock, drawing back and pressing forward in repeated, gentle, rocking motions. Zoro's chest started to heave deeper as breathy sounds of pleasure passed his slightly parted lips. Sanji chuckled, the red in his swordsman's cheeks was adorable, amplified no doubt by the feeling of pleasure.

"So, what about abduction fantasies?" Sanji asked and he felt his swordsman tense, hips twitching as his breath quickened. Sanji looked pointedly down at the man, noting the pleasure that was beginning to shape his face, though it looked like Zoro was perhaps trying to hold back.

"Hm? Marimo?" he asked, pausing his foot to see just the reaction he expected, which was a deep frown curving his lover's lips.

"Abduction? So... that's like," Zoro fell into mutters and the blonde rubbed his foot against his crotch, catching him off guard as a gasp echoed through the room, followed by a low, oozy moan. Sanji shifted, the hot swelling of his cock making his slacks tight. But this was good, he needed to practice control.

"Like, kidnapping you, tying you up, fucking you," Sanji explained, controlling his voice and breathing best as he could. He didn't sound like he was doing too bad, at least to his own ears. A louder, more wet moan passed from Zoro's mouth as he paused to work a little more pressure against the cock that pressed to his swordsman's belly under his pants.

"Oh, fuck," Zoro moaned. Sanji grit his teeth and took a measured breath. Damn, it was getting hard not to do something, either to Zoro or himself.

"You like the idea, hm?" he asked, controlling his voice quite well despite himself.

"Oh, fuck, damn," Zoro panted as more low moans rumbled from the deepness of his throat.

"I... I've always... since you got rough that time," he paused to pant as his hips jerked against the shoe massaging him, wanting more friction.

"Yeah?"

"I've wanted... you to be rough, to... just..." Zoro broke with a pant. "Just attack, you know? It... the idea of fighting sounds... ah, fucking hell." Sanji cocked a curled brow.

"Be more clear," Sanji ordered, rubbing just a little harder, and Zoro gasped, back arching as the flush to his skin spread in his pleasure. Good, he wasn't overdoing it. Would suck quite a bit if he crushed Zoro down there with his loafer.

"Ah!" Zoro moaned, and to edge on his point more, the blonde withdrew his foot and gently, with the toe of his shoe, pressed lightly against where he knew the marimo's swollen balls were. Zoro jerked, head pulling back on the floor as his hands gripped his hair while his hips jutted up. Fuck, that was too damn much. Sanji swallowed past a dry tightness in his throat. This was working out a lot better than he had thought it would. He figured Zoro would enjoy it, but his swordsman was being very fucking open... expressive in his reactions today. Had Zoro submitted himself to this degree? Was he finally to the point that he was open, pliant, willing, honest about their relationship? He was so obedient, and it was too damn sexy.

"Just fuck me!" Zoro snarled as his hands hit the floor with a loud thud and the blonde narrowed his eyes. As much as he wanted to, he was not going to. He would control himself, and that meant the marimo would have to control himself too.

"No, now answer the question," Sanji ordered, voice stern. Zoro took in a deep breath and swallowed. He could see a shine to his swordsman's skin, he was just about completely gone. It was an interesting experiment, but it was clear that despite how much discipline Zoro had, when it came to sex, he wasn't in very good control. But that shouldn't have been a surprise, his swordsman had been a virgin before Sanji had taken his ass that first time in the galley. It had only been a little over a month, God, it had only been a bit over a month. It felt so much longer, probably because he had become so enthralled with them, with Zoro, and because he had fallen in love. A month was a long time for him, for sure, but at the same time, Sanji knew that his quick falls for love were probably more shallow than this. This, this was deep, strong. He was supposed to be in absolute control, of himself and Zoro, but in some ways, his marimo had control over him and his damn heart.

"Ah, I-I like the idea of being attacked from behind. Of fighting, of..." Zoro gasped, a low moan oozing from his mouth when Sanji moved his foot back up to rub against his dick.

"Do you want me to force you?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah. Like, not in a way where I can't... get out at all, but... fuck, I wanna feel like... fuck." Now that was interesting.

"Sounds like you're describing a rape fantasy, Zoro," Sanji announced and his swordsman grunted as tension filled his facial features.

"What?" Zoro gasped, a sound of alarm in his voice. The blonde smiled as he continued to rub his foot against his lover's clothed cock.

"Consensual non-consensual," Sanji informed. "Another way of putting it, I guess. It's not really rape, since it's consensual. In some ways, it's sorta like role play."

"But, is that weird?" Zoro asked, sounding surprisingly, slightly uncertain with himself, as if ashamed.

"Not at all. There is a big difference between rape and "acting" out a fantasy, because in reality you actually want it. And you still have your safe word set up to protect you if things go too far. So, you never actually are raped. If you said your safe word and your partner goes on, then that's rape, the real deal. You understand?" Sanji asked, his voice softening. After a moment Zoro nodded.

"If I say please, can you please fuck me?" Zoro asked quietly and the blonde closed his eyes as his head fell back, hair sliding across his face. Oh, fuck. How long was he really going to be able to keep himself in check? Sanji looked forward, down at his swordsman and decided, as he withdrew his foot, that it had been long enough. They were both wanting it. He would simply have to finish his check list later. Maybe after they both got off they could better concentrate without being distracted. Sanji unbuttoned and slowly unzipped his pants, and he knew his swordsman heard it as he sat up slowly.

"Keep your eyes closed," Sanji instructed when his swordsman started to look, and the blonde was pleased to see his lover close his eyes. Zoro sat up on his knees and the cook licked his lips.

"Crawl your ass up to me," he ordered and much to his delight, Zoro's cheeks darkened as he crawled his way the few feet until he reached the blonde's hands as he stretched them out and ran his fingers into green hair while his swordsman looked up.

"Good boy," Sanji purred as he retracted his hands and removed his tie. Zoro kept his face turned up as the cook slid his tie around his eyes and tied it at the back of his head, and shuddered. The blonde felt his cock throb from where it tented up from through his open pants. He slid his hands into Zoro's hair once again and urged the larger man forward, kissing his forehead as he slid even closer. Sanji kept his hand in his lover's hair, guiding his face down as a hand snuck free and pulled his cock free from his boxers. He steadied his breath, not wishing to rush as he urged Zoro's head down until he felt his swordsman's breath graze his dick, and then he felt the delightful brush of soft lips against straining flesh.

It seemed that Zoro probably expected it, and as soon as he came into contact, his mouth opened, and Sanji struggled to control a moan as he slid his swordsman's head down on him. He released his cock and slid both hands into Zoro's hair as his lover gave the head of his dick an overly affectionate rub of wet tongue that nearly stole the his breath. Sanji groaned softly, the electrifying heat of pleasure shooting through his cock as his swordsman sucked the head into his mouth and he swallowed him down, pulling him deeper into the wet, hot softness. Sanji hunched over and slid his hands down his marimo's heavily muscled back as Zoro's hands grabbed his thighs while he sucked his way back up to the sensitive head of his cock with slow, beautiful sucks and licks. Fuck, Zoro had gotten good at this. Sanji leaned back against the seat slowly, admiring the view of the short cut of green hair sliding up and down over his lap as his cock was sucked, up and down, up and down with devoted tongue sliding against his flesh. Curiously, he threaded his hands into the green hair and made a tight fist, and a low groan rumbled from the back of his swordsman’s throat, and the vibration shot an unexpected ripple of pleasure through him. Ah, fuck. Sanji grinned as his breath puffed deep, but measured in his pleasure.

"My dick tastes good, doesn't it?" Sanji asked, and Zoro pulled from his cock, a heavy flush to his features as he released a pant and looked up, completely blind.

"Yes," Zoro declared, and the blonde felt his cock throb worse.

"Get back to work then, you little dick whore," Sanji growled, and Zoro's face darkened before he obediently ducked down and with a little guidance from the blonde, and swallowed his cock into the deepness of his throat. Sanji let his head fall against the back of the seats and looked out the window. He could see the sun outside, he could see Luffy doing something stupid below them on the upper deck. Ah, fuck, what fun it would be to fuck Zoro in a public place. To show him off, to brand him as his. To show that no one else could have him. He wanted to brag. He wondered what it would be like to be at one of those sex parties; it had been a long time fantasy, but this, this was good, too. And who knew, maybe some day Zoro would be open... to being open, but for now, it was clear he wanted their relationship private.

Sanji looked down, admiring the way Zoro worked, and damn it felt good, the strong, pleasurable sucking slide up and down his dick. But, ah, he wanted more than this, and he knew that his swordsman wanted more. The cook pulled the bundle of hair he still hand in his grasp and Zoro quickly removed his mouth from his dick with a hiss. Sanji released him and pushed against his marimo's shoulders, and Zoro leaned back on his hands.

"Lie down on your back," he instructed, and Zoro did as he was told.

"Move further back." And he did. Sanji stood over his swordsman, admiring him from where he lay under him. He was gorgeous, not in a particularly feminine way, of course, no, but it was attractive, enticing, made him ache in want. Perhaps it was time to show this body he had control over some of the admiration it deserved. Sanji removed his vest coat and shirt before he worked his shoes, and then his pants off his legs. He crouched over Zoro before reaching and tugging on his coat.

"Get naked," he ordered, and Zoro started to work his coat off while Sanji pulled the red sash from around his swordsman's waist. Once those were off, he yanked his black boxers off, and there it was, the swollen, hard, leaking dick that had started all of this, that had become too damn much of a distraction. But ah, what love he had for the thing. With Zoro once again on his back, Sanji crawled over the man and kissed his lips before moving down, placing kisses lower before urging his swordsman to tilt his head back. He kissed his way down the bared throat exposed to him before reaching a collar bone.

"You're being awful gentle," Zoro grumbled in between deep, pleased breaths. Sanji paused, and in retaliation, bit the protruding bone. Zoro gasped, back jerking up some as his hands hit the floor in his surprise.

"Cook!" he gasped, a groan following after as Sanji started to place firm but careful bites down his swordsman's left pectoral before seizing on a pert nipple and biting it. Zoro jerked, a groan flowing from his lips as his legs shifted on the floor while Sanji looked down to his marimo's neglected cock. The bastard was liking it, and to encourage better responses, he reached down and grabbed the length of his marimo's dick and gave a squeeze. A low, throaty moan broke from the back of his lover's throat, and Sanji groaned, wanting to be touched himself as he went on his way, biting and licking to the other side of his swordsman's expansive chest. Low, steady moans started to ooze from Zoro's mouth as his back twitched, arcing for more contact as the blonde continued to bite and lick at him. Sanji moved his way lower, and he could tell the mounting excitement in his marimo from the way his breath quickened with expectation, from the way his muscles twitched until he reached down to where his hand remained, gripping his swordsman's drooling cock.

"Stay perfectly still," he ordered and Zoro stilled, muscles somewhat tense as his chest heaved with his breaths. Sanji settled himself between his swordsman's legs and slid his lips around the wet head of his lover's cock. A low groan passed Zoro's lips before Sanji pulled free and looked up his marimo's body.

"Zoro, do your best to remain silent," he instructed, and his lover twitched. He smirked.

"Wouldn't want our nakama to hear your lewdness, would we?" he asked, knowing full well that they would not be found unless someone climbed up and entered, and he had pushed one of Zoro's massive dumbbells on top of the latch on purpose. It was silent as his swordsman's face flushed darker and the blonde gave a cheeky grin as he swallowed his lover's cock again and gently bit down just past the head. There was a strangled sound, a twitch in the muscles in Zoro's thighs, not perfect, but he had obeyed rather well. Sanji pulled back, lust pulsing hotter with the thoughts that flowed through his mind. He was going to enjoy this.

"I'm going to eat you, Zoro," he whispered lowly and Zoro made another quiet, inaudible noise. "I'm going to swallow you up, bones and all, and you will become mine," he declared, and the effort of his lover to control his voice was adorable as he slid his mouth over and down his swordsman's dick again. He sucked, brushing tongue and pressing his teeth feather light against the straining flesh he swallowed. There were twitches in Zoro's back as little tremors worked through his muscles. Zoro’s hands raised at some point toward his face, and it looked from Sanji’s lewd vantage point that he was biting his knuckles to try and keep silent as he sucked and nipped on the sensitive, firm flesh in his mouth. To think that he would one day enjoy the...organ that he swore absolute disgust for if it were not his own, was still prevalent in his thoughts, and it made his bobbing and nipping of the eager, leaking cock in his mouth all the more arousing. Surely, Zoro did not realize what he had done, for he had made no committed action with intent to change him. But that marimo idiot had done it, entirely accidentally. He should be proud, really.

Zoro's breathing grew ragged, desperate as small, hissing little grunts stifled from around the fist that he bit. Sanji rubbed his tongue against the leaking slit and his swordsman's body jerked as an odd sound that almost sounded like a sob echoed into the room. Worried, Sanji pulled up and looked up at Zoro to see the heavy flush to his face with tension in his brow.

"You... okay?" he asked, and Zoro grunted as he removed his shaking fist from between his teeth.

"Please, fuck me," he begged, voice breathy, deep, and cracking. Sanji stared a moment.

"You frustrated, marimo?" Zoro's teeth grit and he jerked his head up at the blonde.

"Yes! Fuck me! Please!" he snapped, his voice breaking into a frustrated hiss at the end. Sanji's eyes flew open wide in his surprise. He recovered and smirked however.

"What? Blow job not good enough for you?" he asked, and Zoro grunted.

"Not that... just..." Zoro flushed darker again. "There's this itch... inside... and I... I fucking." Zoro's voice died in embarrassment and lust shot all through the blonde's body. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Okay, that did it. He stood up and looked heatedly down at his swordsman.

"Get your ass on the seats and wait for me," he ordered and Zoro sat up and got to his feet while Sanji walked toward the floor cabinet he had moved their tools to. He had caught Luffy rummaging through the cabinets, looking for the key to the fridge, because Sanji had said he had hid it, even though it was actually on his person. He had hoped that it would make Luffy stop trying to reach into his clothes to find the damn thing, but there had been unintended consequences. Luffy hadn't found the tools, but Sanji had decided to stash them in a more secure location, and there really wasn't a much better place than the gym, which Zoro almost exclusively inhabited. Inside his box he grabbed the new but washed cotton twisted rope, the bit that the marimo had so enjoyed previously, and the lube.

When Sanji returned, he found Zoro sitting, waiting, and damn. Seeing Zoro sitting there, dick hard and waiting like a damned obedient pup was absolutely mouth watering. Fuck, he was enjoying the hell out of his swordsman's enthusiasm, in his growing immersion. Sanji grinned. Walking up, he placed the soft rope down on the seat and lifted the bit to his swordsman's face. Without prompt, Zoro opened his mouth when he felt the bit touch his lips and Sanji felt himself throb worse in lust. Fastening the bit in place, he felt a thrill shoot through him at the way his swordsman made some eager, lustful noise. Fuck.

"Stand up." And Zoro did. From there, Sanji tied Zoro's wrists together with the rope and fastened it to one of the many safety rails fastened over the seats for use during rough seas. Stripping his pants off but remaining in his boxers, Sanji grabbed a sock and sat down on the seats before he grabbed his marimo's hips and pulled him forward. There was a little stumble, his swordsman's hard cock bouncing as Zoro moved forward and bumped his knees on the edge of the seats, but he quickly righted himself and soon sat on his knees over Sanji, legs spread over the blonde's lap in front of the large windows following the circumference of the gym. Boy, there was a good chance of being seen. It seemed that Zoro wasn't thinking of that, probably because of height. All they needed though, was for Usopp to use his goggles to see Zoro completely tied up, naked and hard over their chef. With a wicked grin, Sanji grabbed his lover's cock, earning a grunt when he tied the sock tightly around the base, which drew a shudder and stutter of breath from his swordsman. Finished, Sanji poured some lubricant into his hand and pumped his cock to slick himself up before raising his free hand to his marimo's right hip to urge him to lower. Fuck, he couldn't wait. He was sure Zoro's couldn't either. Surely, he wanted to have that itch scratched, with dick. He was going to see if they could forgo stretching. He was curious if the marimo couldn handle it. He clearly liked rough sex, afterall.

"If you need to stop, knock on the wall," he informed, and Zoro nodded. Satisfied, Sanji urged Zoro to lower, guiding him until the head of his cock pressed between the firm globes of his swordsman's ass and against the puckered muscles of his hole. A grunt passed Zoro's lips as Sanji smeared the leftover lubricant from his fingers against his hole before pulling on his hip again. Zoro lowered and the blonde groaned when the head of his dick pressed tight against the muscles. Another grunt passed Zoro's lips, his breathing speeding up as he continued to lower himself until the muscles of his ass hole started to spread open around the chef's intruding cock. A low groan oozed from Sanji's throat when the muscles flowered open and Zoro began to slide down easier. Both moaned, though the sound from Zoro's mouth was wheezing and muffled from the bit between his teeth. His swordsman settled into his lap, filled with the length of his lover's cock as it pressed inside of him, against his sweet spot that drew impatient, needy shudders through his body.

"Good boy," Sanji purred as he stroked through his swordsman's damp hair before grabbing and yanking his head back. A hissed moan broke from the back of Zoro's throat as the blonde leaned up and licked the bottom of his throat up to his Adam's apple, collecting up the salty taste of sweat on his skin.

"Fuck yourself," Sanji ordered, and the groan that worked breathily from Zoro's mouth as his hips jerked on his lap was a delicious reward as pleasure raced down Sanji’s cock to his balls and the pit of his stomach. Fuck. He released his hold and leaned against the back of the seats, and with a little guidance, had Zoro set into pace using his thighs to push his body up and, Sanji noticed, utilized the rope with a strong pull of his arms to slide his ass up his dick. Hot pleasure filled him with the tight stroking of his dick as Zoro slid himself up and down, gasping muffled groans when his prostate was rubbed repeatedly. Sanji smirked. He was a damn slut when it came to that sweet spot. He should explore in exploiting that at some point.

"Good boy," he whispered, encouraging as Zoro picked up pace, moving himself on the cook's dick with greater efficiency once he figured out how to move the way he needed. And so there they were, Sanji leaning back, enjoying the tight, wet, sucking tightness of Zoro's hole pleasurably stroking his cock while he it rubbed against that sweet spot that only egged Zoro on without any sort of physical or verbal guidance. He had wanted to focus on their list, and he was a little disappointed in himself for not being more stern with himself, but also found it hard to care with how fucking amazing it felt to have Zoro's ass hole stroking his cock so tightly, so wonderfully.

As before, Sanji's head fell back, and he could see Luffy interacting with Nami while Robin sat reading at the small table on the deck. Usopp ran up to Luffy before hucking something at their captain, which drew all of the rubber man's attention. Pleasure boiled hotter as Sanji’s gaze lost focus, his mind falling into a haze as he lifted his head back up and looked up the glorious and arousing sight in front of him. It was fun having sex in front of the windows, sexy, and a bit dangerous. He looked down at Zoro’s heavy, drooling cock and smiled as he wrapped his hand around the base again and gave a squeeze. A low, desperate moan oozed from Zoro's mouth, his head lowered while blinded, and teeth pressed tight to his bit as hard breath hissed audibly free. He was drooling down his chin again because of the bit, which was a nice sight.

"Faster!" Sanji ordered and Zoro gasped, the muscles in his legs and arms trembling with tension as he struggled to speed up even more, rubbing himself, fucking himself on Sanji's dick. Yes, Roronoa Zoro loved to fuck himself, loved to have Sanji's dick inside of him, rubbing him, pleasuring him, making him cum.

"You would do anything for my dick, wouldn't you?" Sanji asked as he raked his fingers roughly down Zoro's sweat slicked body, and his swordsman jerked as a needy moan was muffled from around the bit. Sanji removed the sock then and gripped the hips in front of him hard before yanking and forcing Zoro to slide himself even faster. A muted cry escaped Zoro as his body bounced and jerked, his sweet cock doing the same in its needy state while it drooled greedily on Sanji's lower abdomen. Yes, rough, time to get rough. Sanji pistoned his hips up and Zoro's head jerked back as his back arched, the muscles in his arms and legs tensing to impressive definition as he was forced down hard to meet the strong thrusts of his chef, of the cock shoving up into him. Moans and growls mixed in with hitched gasps as Zoro bounced roughly in Sanji's lap.

"Cum for me, you little slut!" Sanji snarled, and Zoro gasped, back arching as, true to the demand placed on him, cum shot from his cock, splattering Sanji's belly and boxers. Sanji lunged forward, hands lowering and grabbing his swordsman's ass hard to move him faster, to stroke his cock even better.

"Going to fill you up Zoro! Going to cum deep inside of you so that you can never be clean of me!" And Zoro gave a heavy shudder followed by a lower, almost weak sounding moan. The boiling heat of orgasm threatened, tightened, and spread through Sanji’s body until a strong twitch pulsed deep inside of him, and orgasm snapped through him. He tensed, cum shooting up into the pliant, sweaty, gasping body in his lap as he pulled Zoro tight against his hips. As the tide passed, Sanji relaxed, and with tired hands, hugged his swordsman to himself for a moment.

"You need to stand," he said breathlessly, and with a soft stutter of breath, Zoro wobbled off of him. Taking a breath, Sanji stood and untied the rope from around the bar and Zoro's wrists. Dropping it to the seats, he removed the tie and bit. Zoro looked at him, dazed as he let himself move over and sag onto the seats, uncaring if his sweat and whatever semen did seep out of him got onto the seats. Sanji sat down next to him, and with the slight urging of his hands, Zoro lay down on his belly with his arms folded in front of him.

"Is this going to be normal?" Zoro asked, still winded as Sanji lay down onto his back and kissed the backs of his shoulders, his cock lying soft against his swordsman’s ass.

"Hm?" he hummed as his fingers started to work small soothing circles into his swordsman's sides.

"The massaging?" Zoro asked with a pleased sigh.

"Yeah. I mean, it's important. I want to care for you, softly, right now," Sanji explained as he placed a kiss to the back of Zoro's sweat damp neck. "It's important to unwind, to show each other how much we care about each other." Zoro grunted, but said nothing more as he laid his head on its side on his arms. As Sanji regained energy, he began to place kisses across his lover's flesh as he massaged each section of muscle he reached. After a moment, Zoro fully relaxed and gave another soft sigh. Sanji smiled. His swordsman. His marimo. His Zoro.

“After this, we should try to sneak into the bath~” Sanji lilted.

“Sure.”


End file.
